


The Last Pirate King

by capalot3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, One True Pairing, Powerful Monkey D. Luffy, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capalot3/pseuds/capalot3
Summary: What if Luffy was raised by the Whitebeard Pirates? Follow Monkey D. Luffy as he grows up on the Moby Dick as they travel the Grand Line and then sets out on his adventure. In a story were there is going to be one final Pirate King. Different DF Luffy. Smarter Luffy. Stronger Luffy. Swordsman Luffy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. The Visit and Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda. Or as I and some other people call him Goda.
> 
> This is a what if Luffy was raised by the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy is also going to be a bit OC as he is going to be smart, and calculative later down the line, also not as naive, but I am still going to try and make him be goofy like in canon to the best of my ability. He will also have a different DF. I have not decided if it should be one that already exists or my own as there is a list of which ones he could get. He will also eventually be powerful, maybe even overpowered.  
> “Word”- Speaking  
> ‘Word’- Thoughts

**Chapter 1: The Visit and Baby**

**_On a ship in the New World_ **

There is a man inside the ship's quarters wearing a green cloak holding a newborn baby. ‘I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous for him to stay there; this is for his own good’ the man thinks. He looks down on the baby and notices he is still crying as he had been woken up earlier when ships were shooting at his vessel when he was getting away. “I have to keep you safe, but I know you will not be safe with me Luffy” he says out loud speaking to himself. ‘You deserve freedom and the opportunity to follow your own dreams, but if the World Government ever discovered you are my son you would be hunted down, and your grandfather would just try to make you into a marine by highly questionable training methods I don't even know how the old geezer even comes up or even thinks they are good ideas’.

**On the Moby Dick**

“Pops, are you sure this is a good ideai?” says a man with blonde hair wearing a purple long sleeve dress shirt unbuttoned showing his Whitebeard tattoo,with a light blue waist sash, wearing black pants that stop mid way between his knee and ankle, and also wearing tall sandals.

“GURARARA” Whitebeard's loud laughter boomed through the deck “Let's just wait and see what Garps rebellious brat wants with us as I'm curious myself”. “Boat incoming!” yells Haruta “Is it him?” asks Izo. “Let it get closer and see what it does.” says Whitebeard.

30 minutes later the boat is on the side of the Moby Dick, “Permission to board Newgate” asked Dragon, “Permission granted though why does Garps brat want to talk to me?” says Whitebeard. Dragon looked at him before he pulled his arms out of his cloak holding a baby as the crew saw this their eyes were wide open in shock.

In Dragons arm was a baby no older than a month. “This is my son” he said, as Whitebeard looked at him with narrowed eyes he asked “And why do you come here and tell me this?”. 

As Dragon looks at Whitebeard straight into his eyes he says “ I came to ask if you could raise him as I know if the World Government ever found out I was his father they would hunt him, and no child should be hunted because of the blood in his veins I want him to be free and able to follow his own path and I know my father cares deeply for his family and would love his grandson regardless, but if I left him with my father he would most likely grow up alone and be told to be a marine.”

When he finished all of the Commanders were looking at the baby in his arms then Whitebeard decided to ask “Whos the brat's mother?”. “A loving woman, but if he had stayed there he would not have the freedom I want him to have and would be chained down”.

As he said this Luffy woke and grabbed his fathers free hand and started to play with it. Thatch the 4th division commander looked at this with stars in his eyes gawking stupidly as the baby looked adorable.Dragon noticed this and said “Although if you decide to take him his appetite is like a black hole as he seems to always be hungry.” Thatch looked at him and said “I’m the head chef if he's here the little kid is never going to be hungry. Most of my siblings already eat like animals either way” he said while looking at the 14th division commander Jiru.

“Whats the kids name yoi?” Marco decided to ask, “Monkey D. Luffy” Dragon responded. As Whitebeard looked on he asked “What if he wonders and asks who his real father is?”. Dragon looked at Luffy “Just tell him the truth, as I’m pretty sure that we will meet eventually and for him to chase his own dreams”. 

“Monkey D. Luffy, GURARARA, Welcome home my dear son” he said smiling. As he said this the commanders smiled and Marco went up to Dragon so he could hand him over.

As Dragon was about to leave he handed Marco a black beaded necklace which he knew was for Luffy. As Dragon left the Commanders surrounded Marco trying to get a better look at the baby.

Haruta and Thatch thought the baby was adorable and were constantly pushing each other while telling Marco to let them hold him. As this was happening Izo noticed the babys eyes and asked “Why are his eyes a different color from one another?” As he said this Haruta and Thatch stopped and everybody looked at his eyes and noticed that his left eye was black while his right was a blue which rivaled the sea Vista then said “He also has black and white hair I guess he inherited distinct things from both parents.”As Whitebeard and the commanders saw Luffy playing with Marcos hand they all smiled and knew they were going to protect their new little brother/son.

* * *

Luffy was an energetic kid who was always playing and messing with whoever was taking care of him as most of the time it was Marco, Thatch, Izo, Haruta, and occasionally Pops when they sat him on his lap. The commanders argued at first as they said they were too busy already taking care of the “kids” in their division.

Thatch was still baffled at how much Luffy ate as he wondered what in the hell were up with all the D’s and their stomachs. He didn't even want to think how much the brat was going to eat when he was older. As Luffy suddenly fell asleep with the baby bottle still in his mouth somehow miraculously still sucking on it.

Marco looked on with a smile on his face “We finally got a couple hours of peace.” Haruta just looked and said “If he doesn’t get hungry and wake up in 10 minutes hungry again, kids never gets full.”

-

Thatch was in his room working on paperwork with Luffy sitting on his lap playing with his toy then suddenly as Thatch was writing Luffy pushed his arm messing up the entire paper. As Thatch looks at Luffy with eyes of no hope as he feels like he was a kid who went to school and did the homework but when he was almost done realizes it wasnt even the right one.

After what transpired, Thatch takes the 9 month old Luffy to the deck where Marco, Haruta, Izo, and Whitebeard are. As he gets there the commanders look at Thatch and already know what happened as they had all been through it and felt the pain. As Thatch sits down Luffy starts moving around seeming like he wanted to get free as Thatch let him go and put him on the floor the commanders looked on he started to crawl as he had learned to crawl 2 months back and when that happened suddenly every commander wanted to take care of him and kept spoiling him like proud mothers.

As he kept crawling across the deck he made his way to Whitebeard and started hitting his boot Whitebeard saw this and brought down his hand and Luffy made his way on top of it. As Whitebeard sat him on his lap Luffy looked at him and raised his hand as he signaled he wanted to go up so he brought him up and Luffy tried to hug him but Whitebeard was too big as he did this everyone smiled looking at their little brother. 

After that they all saw Luffy fall asleep with a smile on his face while in Whitebeard's hand hugging him “He seems to really like you Pops.” Marco said. Whitebeard just smiled and looked at his youngest son who was sleeping. “ I almost don't want the brat to grow up. He is going to make me feel old, GURARARA” he laughed. “He's going to be something big when he's older and we're going to protect him,” Teach, who had just come back from a mission said. Thatch looked at him and said “ That we are Teach no one's going to hurt our little brother”.

-

Couple of Months later the entire crew is on deck celebrating their little brother Luffy's first birthday. While everybody is drinking and partying Marco is holding Luffy next to Thatch who barely started drinking but was weaker than people getting drunk off Smirnoffs but was acting like he had finished an entire bottle of Hennessy.

As Thatch bumped into Marco he said “Give the kid some” Marco looked at him eyes twitching and said “Do it and i'll drop overboard yoi, also It would be embarrassing when a year old kid could handle alcohol better than you.” Thatch looked at him like he was crazy “I’m not stupid enough to give a kid alcohol its apple juice you stupid glowing chicken”. Marco's eyes were twitching ever more now “At least my hair doesn't look like I have an overgrown walnut on my head yoi”. 

Thatch just touched his hair while fake tears were coming out and continued to drink. Marco looked at Luffy who had fallen asleep and said “We're crazy for throwing this big party when you won't even remember anything, but we have to celebrate your birthday ever since you arrived. You have put a smile on everyone's faces.” 

“I can't wait until he grows up so he can party with the rest of the family.” Teach who was eating a cherry pie with a smile on his face said. “He's probably going to eat all the food and leave the entire supply empty yoi” Marco said looking at Teach he said “ He's probably going to be close to you since you're both D’s yoi.” Marco said as he got up and took Luffy to his room so they could sleep while the party went on up stairs. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes  
> Of course leave a review on what you think about it or if you want to ask me something.
> 
> That's it for the first chapter of my first ever story. I'm sorry if it sucks and is rough or repetitive on the transitions between dialogue and events as I have always struggled with that. About the story I always liked this What If and ever since I saw how Whitebeard referred to his crew and treated them, since Marineford I always imagined what would happen if Luffy was raised by them so that is why I wrote it.
> 
> I have a rough idea of how the story is going to progress as I have multiple choices as to how it can go and scenarios and the possible DF or DFs Luffy is going to have as I have ideas as to how that can happen. I also have possible pairings in mind but they can always change so you can always suggest but I will not do Yaoi there is a 0% chance I do it I’m sorry it just does not appeal to me. I will make this clear rn as I know I'm going to get flamed but I don't want to get flamed for this.
> 
> Yes he is going to meet Sabo and Ace and establish their brotherhood, I have an idea on how it's going to happen. Of course you can always leave suggestions by leaving a review or just PM me well if anybody even sees the story.
> 
> I also am going to shout out some stories you most likely have already read but I got a lot of inspiration from them and how I’m going to do some things. They are all from FanFiction.Net I do not know if they are on AO3 you can also find my story there also.
> 
> 1: The Beginning of a Future Pirate King by xXDia-RoseXx
> 
> 2: Unexpected Emergencies by blueh
> 
> 3: To Save A Brothers Life by Rikaeus (Is Yaoi if your into that)
> 
> If I use something inspired from your story which you do not want me to use just PM me and I will delete the chapter in which the particular thing was used in.


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Warning: A little bit of Child torture on the same degree as what happened to Luffy when he got captured by the Bluejam pirates. So be careful.

**Chapter 2: Growing Up**

_**On the Moby Dick** _

It had been a couple of months since Luffy's birthday party and the commanders were on the deck looking at Marco helping Luffy attempt to walk with a pacifier in his mouth as that was the thing that kept him from always crying and screaming.

After 15 minutes Luffy managed to stand by himself and he started walking slowly towards Whitebeard. As he got there Pops picked him up and Luffy started reaching out towards him while giggling and all of a sudden Luffy managed to say "Papa pa...pa". "GURARARA, so you finally are starting to talk my son," said Whitebeard with a big smile on his face looking at Luffy.

The commanders were looking with a smile on their face as Luffy was playing with Whitebeard's huge fingers all of them thinking that he was growing up. As Luffy was laying there he slowly fell asleep "I'll take care of the brat today" he said as he got up carrying Luffy to his room.

It was the next day and Luffy was crawling and attempting to walk with Marco while Thatch, and Haruta watched as they were all in Izos quarters as he was making new clothes for Luffy. Then suddenly Luffy grabbed his blonde hair and started giggling while saying "Mama ma...ma", as he said this the other 3 commanders looked at Luffy and suddenly fell to their knees with rain clouds over their heads.

They were all depressed as they weren't the first the first of the commanders Luffy called anything. " Why does the chicken get called by anything before me" Thatch said "After I stole him all of those snacks from the kitchen risking getting killed by Thatch I'm still not called anything" Haruta spoke "After I made him all those toys he still doesn't call me anything" Izo spoke.

_**Months Later Luffy is 2 years old** _

"Marco Marco Marco!" Luffy came running down the hall at full speed "What is it yoi?". "Help me get some candy Thatch won't let me get anymore". Marco looked at him and saw his cheeks were all covered in chocolate "Why doesn't he give you anymore yoi?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Because I threw his dumb hair gel off the ship, shishishi".

"So it was you, you little brat", Thatch said as he came around the corner with messed up looking hair. "Looks like he's going to be a better prankster than you yoi" Marco said with a grin on his face, as Thatch was always the one pranking crew mates. "Common you little baby I'll get you some more candy, because of what you did to Thatch yoi" Luffy looked at him and said "I'm not a little baby anymore pineapple head".

-

Luffy was sitting on Whitebeard's lap as he was listening to one of his many stories. The rest of the commanders were all sitting around looking at their little brother who was intently listening to his stories.

"When are we going to take him off the ship and on to his first island?" Fossa, the 15th division commander, asked his brothers. "Not anytime soon with that blonde hair overprotective mother of his" Jozu replied.

"What's that supposed to mean you?" Marco replied eyes twitching. As he was about to respond one of Whitebeard nurses came out "Can you pass me Luffy pops, he needs to get a shot so he won't get sick." When Luffy heard this he started crawling up Whitebeard as he did not want to get a shot.

"I don't want one their annoying and hurt". Luffy said while on Whitebeard's shoulder. "Luffy, still a little baby" Thatch said before starting to laugh. "Be quiet I told you I'm a big boy I'm not a crybaby like you get for your hair gel Thatchy"

"Get down here and get it over with", Marco said, looking like a strict mother. "I don't wanna and you can't make me," Luffy said while sticking his tongue out. "When did he start getting so rebellious?" Marco sighed.

"If you come down and get your shot I'll make you some more toys and Thatch is going to give you as much food as you want" Izo said with a smirk as he knew Luffy would do anything for food. "Oi were going to run out of food if that little devil eats as much as he wants". That said while looking at Izo who was looking forward smirking.

All of a sudden he heard "I'm finished now Thatchy can make me as much food as I can eat". Luffy said with stars in his eyes. Thatch just stood up and headed towards the kitchen knowing he was going to make a feast. "Also make sure to make cherry pies for Teach he's coming back today from his mission" Luffy told him.

_**4 Years Later** _

Luffy was now 6 years old as was currently training with Haruta while using a little bo staff as the crew had turned him down when he said he wanted to use swords so he can be like Vista and Haruta. They had started training him as they were not always going to be in safe waters and he had to learn to fight.

"Island on the horizon" the person up in the crows nest yells. As he heard this Luffy took off towards the deck "Oyaji can I get off and go to the town on the Island Thatch doesn't want to give me food and I'm starving". "GURARARA of course my son just don't eat the entire Islands food supply".

As soon as he heard this Luffy took off running trying to find Teach when he found him he was out of breath and told him "Come with me to the town and let's eat food. I want to spend time together since I never see you since you're always on missions". Teach just grinned and got ready to go.

When the ship finally docked, Luffy was walking with Teach towards the town. "I'm hungry so let's go get some food", Luffy said. As Teach looked at him he said "I have to get some new weapons, so I'll pay for your food while I go buy some" Teach replied. What nobody knew was that there was a marine ship on the other side of the island.

-

Luffy was eating in a bar since there were no restaurants in the small town. He was eating alone since Teach had gone to buy food to buy his weapons. As he was chowing down on the meat, a marine came into the bar wearing a normal marine uniform. When he sat down he asked for some meat but was turned down as the bartender said that they were out of meat as someone ate it all by pointing at Luffy.

The marine looked at the kid squinting his eyes. The marine went up to the kid and asked "Why are you in a bar this isn't a place for kids?". Luffy stopped eating and looked up and answered "Because there are no restaurants in the town, only the bar and I was hungry". The marine looked at the kid with an irritated expression and just said "Give me some food I'm a marine brat I deserve it for the work I do".

Luffy just kept on eating "Did you hear what I said brat" said the marine as he threw some of the food off the table. Luffy got mad and yelled at him "What was that for you stupid looking donkey" as he finished the marine pushed him back into the wall. As soon as he could Luffy got back up and attempted to try and throw a punch at the marine but he just moved out of the way and punched Luffy.

"You really think you can beat me brat?" the marine said as he stood there "I dont know, but I'm not going to let you waste food because Thatch suffered days when he had no food and wasting food would make him mad" Luffy said as he stood up and ran forward trying to throw a kick at the marine, but the marine just stepped back avoiding the hit but then suddenly got hit by a bo staff as Luffy had hid it under his shirt. The marine stumbled back but was now pissed off and when Luffy came to attack him again the marine pulled out his sword and pushed parried the staff making Luffy lose his balance and the marine took advantage and slammed his head down onto the floor.

"You just hit a marine brat that's a crime. I should kill you, but I'm going to make sure you suffer, maybe I'll even ship you off so you can be sold as a slave". "Let me go you bastard my brothers and pops would never let that happen there going to beat you up". The marine scoffed "Your brothers or dad can't do anything so maybe I'll arrest them too" he said while bursting out in laughter.

-

Couple of minutes later Teach came back to the bar and saw that Luffy wasn't there. "Where was the kid who was eating meat in the corner?" he asked. The bartender just replied "A marine came in here and well it was a one sided fight but the kid managed to hit him and the marine got mad and beat him and took him away". "Zehahaha, the stupid brat fought a marine" he said as he walked out. 'I don't particularly care about the brat he just likes me since he thinks the D's in our names make us closer, but the commanders and pops would be mad and blame and get mad at me, and that would mess everything I have waited all these years for' he thought to himself as he walked towards the ship.

A couple minutes later Teach was running towards the ship to make it seem like he was worried and cared about Luffy. As he got to the deck where Whitebeard and the commanders were he quickly said "Pops, Luffy was beaten and taken by the marines".

As soon as he said this Whitebeard and all the commanders had a dangerous look in their eyes. " What happened yoi?" Marco asked. "I took him to a bar so he could eat as there were no restaurants in the town while I went to go buy some new weapons, and when I came back I noticed he wasn't there and the bartender told me he had fought some marine and he got beat and the marine said that he was going to kill but decided he had to suffer for disrespecting him and mentioned that he might sell him so he can be a slave". When they heard this Whitebeard and the commanders were all furious as they dared threaten their family and make him a slave.

"Marco fly into the sky and look for Luffy," Whitebeard said as his hand was in a fist as the skies were turning dark. Marco jumped off the deck and turned into his phoenix form and started making his way high into the sky.

A few minutes later he landed back on the deck of the Moby Dick "There's a marine ship heading away from us on the opposite side of the island" Marco said in a serious voice. "Pull out of the bay and chase down the ship" Whitebeard said with the weather getting worse and worse as then the crew started maneuvering the ship with the commanders getting their weapons ready to go and destroy whichever idiot in the marines thought it was a good idea to take their brother.

_**On the Marine ship** _

"Unchain me so I can beat you up bastard" yelled Luffy at the marine captain in front of him. "Shut up brat you dared hit me and disrespect my greatness I'm going to make you suffer" he said in a cocky tone while holding a knife. As he opened the door to the cell where Luffy was he spoke "What a beautiful blue left eye it would be a shame if something happened to it" he said as he got closer Luffy tried his best to look at him showing no fear but his hands were shaking.

"Are you scared little boy?". "I'M NEVER GOING TO SCARED OF YOU OR ANYBODY, If I want to make my dream come true and make my oyaji the king and protect my family and every person I care and will care about I can't be scared!" he said with a fierce voice. The marine just laughed in his face and then suddenly stabbed him right under his left eye with the knife.

"You're going to make your oyaji the king?" he said in a mocking tone "Why would you do that?". "Because he's been there ever since I can remember loving me and all of my brothers protecting us accepting us everybody no matter who they are taking us in as his family" Luffy with tears in his eyes fiercely said.

"You're lucky I'm going to sell you to be a slave brat otherwise I would have tortured you even more fiercely right here, but if you're beaten up your value goes down also I cant hurt that bright blue eye as I know some slave owners are going to enjoy destroying it", he said finally pulling the knife out under his left eye. "Although I already messed up some of your face when I was kicking you and the stab I did is going to leave a scar, maybe I should just gouge out your other eye and just leave the blue one." As he said this he got an even darker glint in his eye and was reaching towards his right eye with Luffy trying to move away but couldn't do much as he had a collar around his neck as his hand was getting close the ship suddenly rocked and he fell over as cannon fire was heard outside. "Whos stupid enough to attack a marine ship" he screamed out annoyed.

-

Outside the Moby Dick was shooting at the marine ship as they were getting close the crew and some commanders were up against the railing ready to board the other ship except Marco who as soon as the cannons had fired had flown over to the enemy ship and was already fighting some marines.

As the Moby pulled to the side of the marine ship the crew and commanders wasted no time in starting to attack the marines. Izo was shooting his pistols covering his brothers while Haruta, Vista, and Fossa were getting close and personal with their swords. While Blamenco was pulling his big hammer out of the pockets on his face smashing people in his way next to Rakuyo who was using his spiked flail with a canine looking face on it. In front were Atmos, Blenheim, Curiel, and Kingdew pushing the charge moving everybody out of their way.

Namur, Thatch, and Jiru were quickly pushing through the left side as they let their brothers deal with the most crowded place as they relied on speed. Jozu was back on the Moby taking care of anybody dumb enough to try and challenge Whitebeard.

Marco had finished taking care of his people and then saw what seemed to be like the captain come out of a door and the quickly infused his fist in haki and punched him across the deck than quickly picked him up and held him against the wall with murder clear in his eyes he asked "Where is my little brother?" he asked. The captain was dazed and had no idea what had happened as he didnt even see a blur.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked at which point Marco tightened the grip around the men's neck and said "The little boy with messy black and white hair, wearing a black and white beaded necklace, blue shorts a white shirt and sandals" he asked again dangerously.

The captain could hardly breathe but managed to say "Downstairs in the holding cells". Maco after hearing that proceeded to knock him out and threw him to the floor as he rushed through the door trying to find his way around the ship and find Luffy.

After running down hallways Marco had finally found the cells and when he looked at the cell in which Luffy was in he saw the boy chained by the hands, neck, feet, and waist essentially taking away any possibility of escape. He saw there was blood on his face as he had been stabbed under his left eye. Quickly he found the keys and unchained Luffy to see if he had any fatal injuries but just saw bruises all over his body and had been put to sleep by what smelled like chloroform which he knew can cause people to sleep after breathing it in for 5 minutes.

-

As the battle was ended Marco took Luffy to the infirmary on the Moby Dick and and Thatch took the marine captain in front of Whitebeard. "So you're the marine who dares take my youngest son threaten to make him a slave and torture him" he said with clear anger in his voice. "You should never mess with my family snot nosed brat, chain him up and attach weights to the chain around his feet and throw him overboard" he said.

As the Moby Dick pulled away from the battle torn marine ship leaving the marines who survived the battle alone everybody was surprised to see that Luffy managed to wake up and was on the deck and was on his knees bowing down crying in front of Whitebeard.

"I'm sorry Oyaji, I made you all worried" he said while crying. "Why are you apologizing my son?" Whitebeard asked concern evident in his eyes and voice. "Because I'm weak and made you all worry when I got captured by a dumb marine. I promise you Oyaji,... I'm going to be strong,... stronger than even you so I can protect our family and... make you the King" he said while sobbing as the crew looked on looking at their little brother.

"GURARARA, pick your head up you don't have to apologize my dear son, family is here to take care of each other when one of us make a mistake and help them in whatever situation they are in, but most importantly so they never feel the pain of being alone, they are here so a person can feel the warmth of love and have a reason to live as life without love life is pure pain and darkness". As he heard this Luffy stopped bowing and Whitebeard kneeled down and hugged him "I'm always going to love my family no matter how foolish my sons and daughters may be" he said so everybody could hear.

Marco looked on at the scene and then over at the commanders and said "It's time for us to start training him seriously yoi". Vista nodded and said "I suppose it's time for him to start his path to be a swordsmen maybe he can start slowly with a Tanto or Wakizashi to get movements and technique down before moving to a Katana", Haruta nodded in agreement as he was another swordsman. All the commanders thought about what they in particular could teach him. Namur had realized the kid still didn't know how to swim so he would do that before teaching him Fishman Karate.

_**Navy HQ** _

At Marineford there was a man sitting in his office eating Rice crackers until he was suddenly interrupted by a ringing transponder snail.

"This is Vice-Admiral Garp, what do you want you brats interrupted my snack time", he answered. "Vice-Admiral sir we were attacked by the Whitebeard Pirates and our crew is injured and we are stranded in Paradise we require help immediately". "Why would Whitebeard attack you? He is not the type of person to go attack pirates or marines whenever he feels like it" Garp answered. "Our captain had arrested a kid on the island we were currently at and 1 hour after we departed Whitebeard attacked us". Garp understood as it seemed like he attacked as one of his sons was captured "How old was the kid?" Garp asked. "He looked like he was around 6 to 7 years old sir", Garp was confused and shocked as Whitebeard was not the type of person to take brats in. "Do you have a picture of what the kid looked like?" Garp asked and got a quick response "Yes sir, sending the picture over immediately".

When Garp saw the picture his eyes were wide open in shock but quickly spoke in a serious voice "Do not tell anybody else about this not even Sengoku I will take care of it understood" he said making the marine on the other side shiver in fear. "Yes sir I will not tell anybody". Garp sighed "Very well I will talk to Sengoku and send over help immediately" he said before hanging up on the call.

As Garp looked at the picture he immediately knew who it was, as his son had met him years ago and told him that he was now a grandfather. "I finally found you Luffy", Garp spoke and immediately got up and made his way towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> That concludes the 2nd chapter as I upload this. I am most likely working on the next chapter as for some reason I am full of ideas even though it's 11 P.M and I have been doing homework all day.
> 
> Last chapter I made a little mistake with the color of the eyes. So let me correct myself here: his left eye, the one in which Luffy has his scar under in canon is his blue one and his right is the black one.
> 
> Also as you saw Luffy already has his dream, and don't worry he is still going to go on his adventure well of course some things are going to be different.
> 
> Next chapter some characters are going to be introduced maybe even the other part of the ASL Trio.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always Leave Reviews if you have any suggestions or things I could make better or just PM me.


	3. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"- Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts
> 
> "Word"- Devil Fruit  
> Reviews are from FanFiction.Net as the story is there too under the same name and my same username.
> 
> harrysfriend1 - Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter as I barely saw it today, but Thank You. I hope I can live up to the expectation.
> 
> Cookie1657- Ace is still going get captured I have an idea on how it's going to happen. Marineford will still happen, of course with my little own twist as not everything is going follow canon as there are also going to be DF fruits that are not in canon and some changes to some DF that are in canon.

_**Chapter 3: New Friends** _

_**In the New World** _

*Purupurupuru* *Purupurupuru* *Purupuru* *Ka`chack*

"Who is it yoi?"Marco answered the den den mushi "I want to talk to Newgate, put him on the line" the person on the other end responded. "I asked who it is yoi?" he asked again, "It's Vice-Admiral Garp brat so put Newgate on the line." Marco was curious as to why he wanted to talk to pops so he just transferred the line to pops den den mushi in his room and went to to go let him know.

"Pops, Garp is on the line and wants to talk to you yoi", Marco said as he got to the giant chair on the deck. As Whitebeard heard he stood up and started walking towards his room leaving Vista who was currently training Luffy who was practicing with a Wakizashi.

"This is Newgate, what do you want, Garp?" he asked. "I recently received a report that you attacked a marine battleship as they had taken one of your sons, but the reason for this call is as I got to see a picture of the boy the entire thing was over. So I'm just going to get to the point. I want to see my grandson Newgate. I know it's him". "GURARARA, if you want to see him, go to Fishman Island we should be there in a week but we will stay for an extra one as we are on our way there to check on it " Whitebeard responded. "I`ll be there", Garp answered before hanging up on the call.

_**1 Week Later** _

"Can I finally go explore the island Oyaji, everytime we come to it I never get off, we just passed through all of the times we came before" Luffy asked excitedly. "Of course just ask one of the commanders to go with you" Whitebeard told his youngest son. Then Luffy started running looking for someone he can go explore the island with.

"Marco Thatch Marco Thatch!" Luffy keeps yelling as he runs down the hall towards where the commander's rooms are all located. "What?", both of them say as they open their respective doors. "Let's go explore the island since we're staying for a week," Luffy said. "I don't see why not yoi" Marco said "Sure I been wanting to eat some of the candy here either way it's delicious". "Don`t tell him that Luffy is going to eat all of it and have a sugar rush and he already has enough energy as it is yoi" Marco said, but it was to late as Luffy was already dragging Thatch down the hallway.

Now they were walking down through the shopping plaza both Luffy and Thatch with 10 pieces of candy each while Marco was slumped over as he had to pay them for since Thatch had supposedly forgotten his money on the ship. "There you guys are I have been looking for you since I heard you were here" somebody spoke as they turned around they saw a blue fishman wearing a yellow kimono with jolly rogers on it. "Oi Jimbei how you been yoi?" Marco asked, "I'm doing fine, but the king told me to look for you as he has invited you all to a banquet." "Sounds good, especially since Luffy is going to be able to eat and hopefully not be as hungry for dinner" Thatch spoke.

Jimbei looked at Luffy with a confused expression on his face " I didn't think the good old man took in kids to the crew", Jimbei said "Somebody just came to us and asked us if we could take care of him and of course pops always takes in sons". Jimbei just nodded with a smile on his face "Of course the good old man would".

_**Ryugu Palace** _

Luffy was gawking over how big and lavish the inside of the palace was. "How have you all been, jamon" says a giant merman who came from behind them. At this point Luffy's eyes were as wide as saucers as he had never seen a fishman this big before he was even bigger than Whitebeard. "Hey do you poop?" Luffy asked the commander face palming at the question. "Hahaha, of course jamon, Now why don't we head towards the banquet".

When they got to the eating area there were already a lot of commanders and even Whitebeard who came from his ship to eat and get drunk out of their minds. As soon as Luffy got there he sat down and immediately started eating. He was sitting next to a huge mermaid with a pink tail and 3 mermen. "Hello my Shirahoshi''said little mermaid who came forward a little mermaid who had blonde hair and was wearing a traditional kimono, hugging the big mermaid with a pink tail.

"Hello mother," she said happily. Luffy's head was burning, not being able to grasp how the little mermaid was the mother of the huge mermaid. "How come your daughter is so big but you're so small Luffy asked". "Oh and who are you child" she said with stars in his eyes at how adorable he looked with puffed out cheeks as his mouth was full of food. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy". "Oh little Luffy and how did you get here?" she asked as she didn't know how a human child got to fishman island and even more the royal palace.

"I came with my family" he simply said. "So you're part of the Whitebeard crew?" she asked, "Yup thats my Oyaji and everybody on the crew are my brothers and sisters". Otohime understood "And are you not scared of Fishman?" she asked, Luffy tilted his head to the side confused "Why would I be, are we not friends?" he asked. Otohime let out a squeal and hugged Luffy "You're so adorable!, why cant everyone be as accepting as you" she said.

Luffy could hardly breathe at this point as she was hugging him so tight and he didn't even know how it was possible as she looked so fragile and frail, but he felt a warmth he had never felt before he had always been loved by his Oyaji and brothers but it never felt like this. Then suddenly as she let him go and he saw the kindness in her eyes he finally understood it was the warmth of mother love he had never felt before of course he had sisters but they treated him like a brother. Luffy was always thinking of who his mother was he didn't really care about his dad as he had pops and his brothers but his mother was always a mystery for him and when he asked the crew couldn't answer as they didn't know it was the only thing he knew was that he got the blue eye and the white part of his hair from her as they told him his dad hard dark hair and black eyes.

Luffy just looked at her and suddenly leaped forward and hugged her. The queen was shocked but regardless just hugged him back. As Luffy pulled away he had tears in his eyes and looked up to the queen "Is it ok if I call you mom?" he asked the 3 princes had their eyes wide open and the part of the crew that heard suddenly stopped moving to look at Luffy. Otohime was shocked "Of course!" she happily said out loud picking Luffy up and hugging him while spinning in circles

King Neptune who was sitting next to Whitebeard saw this and asked "What is it jamon?", Otohime stopped and with stars in his eyes and hugging Luffy she said "This adorable child asked me if he could call me mom". "GURARARA, so the brat wanted the love of a mother no wonder he had been asking about his mother a lot" Whitebeard said with a smile on his face. The commanders understood as some of them had never experienced the love and warmth of a loving mother. "Is it ok if I take him to play with my daughter and sons?" she asked. "Of course if he calls you mom he should meet his other siblings" Whitebeard said.

Otohime quickly walked away with Luffy towards her sons who were all smiling. "These are my children Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and my daughter, the youngest Shirahoshi," she said introducing them. "So does this mean they are my brothers and sister? What is the big mermaid is the youngest?!" he asked his eyes popping out his skull "Yes, she's only 3 years old" the queen replied. "So that means she's my little sister then so that means I'm going to have to protect her" he said with a traditional D smile on his face. The 3 princes all smiled at this as they were overprotective of their little sister.

"I'm the oldest Fukaboshi" said the 1st prince who had blue hair with a navy blue and light blue polka dots tail. "I'm Ryuboshi the second oldest so-la-ti-do," said the 2nd prince who had wavy dark pink hair, and had a large purple tail with white polka dots on it. "I'm Manboshi the 3rd oldest, Ooh Mambo" said the 3rd prince while dancing, making Luffy laugh at how energetic he was. "I'm Shirahoshi,'' said the mermaid "Well that I know your names can you show me around the island to any cool places".

_**Sea Forest** _

Luffy had dragged Marco along since Shirahoshi said she wanted to go to the Sea forest. The 3 were now walking while Luffy and Shirahoshi were exploring with Marco just looking over them. "Look Shira there's a clearing over there we should go see what's over there" as he was walking a giant sea king passed over on the other side of the giant bubble then he suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees " AHHHHH, WHOS TALKING? WHOS THERE? LEAVE ME ALONE!", Marco quickly rushed to his side trying to see what was wrong. "What's wrong with big brother?", Shirahoshi asked worriedly. "I don't know, Luffy what's wrong yoi?". This kept going on for 2 minutes until the sea king finally passed and Luffy got up.

"What happened yoi?" asked Marco. "Is big brother ok?" asked Shirahoshi with tears almost falling from her eyes. "I don't know, I just heard a loud voice when the sea king got close". As Marco heard this he narrowed his eyes thinking "What did you hear yoi?", "I heard that some queen had finally been born and that the time for the true rulers to return was getting closer and closer whoever it was, was practically screaming as loud as they could". As he finished Marco's eyes were wide open in shock thinking that it wasn't possible he had that thing as he was about to speak Luffy suddenly got up and started walking forward "There's a voice coming from over there but it isn't loud like the other one". Marco and Shirahoshi just followed Luffy until they got to the clearing after a couple minutes Luffy spoke "Why would somebody write an apology and leave it in the middle of the forest whoever Joyboy is he didn't seem that smart leaving it here shishishi, and It seemed like he was sad when he couldn't keep his promise to the princess, at least he apologized I wonder what happened to where he couldn't keep his promise" he said his head tilted to the side confused. Marco just stared at Luffy in shock as he couldn't believe what had happened 'How does he have it' he thought. "How do you know what it says?" asked Shirahoshi, confused, "I don't know, I can't read it. I just hear it somehow it's weird" he said before busting out laughing "But I'm always going to keep my promises no matter what and I'm going to protect you no matter what you crybaby" he said with determination in his voice. Shirahoshi just pouted and wiped her eyes with a smile on her face "We should get back to the palace, we have been out a while your mom is gonna get worried about the both of you, and I don't feel like getting beat by a mermaid yoi.".

**At the Ryugu Palace**

Luffy and Shirahoshi were playing as they went into the palace. "How did my kids like exploring?" said Otohime as she rushed towards her daughter and her new son. "It was fun mom " they both said simultaneously. "Yeah they ran around a lot yoi, but can you tell pops that I need to talk to him" said Marco. "Of course" said Otohime as she walked away holding Luffys and Shirahoshis hand.

-

"What did you want to talk about my son?" said Whitebeard after having made his way towards Marco who had gone back to the ship. "Oyaji it seems like Luffy has that same thing Roger had when he can hear things", said Marco. Whitebeard just had a grin on his face than laughed "GURARARA, I always knew he was going to be special so he can hear The Voice of All Things" he said as he sat down. "Maybe he's the one Roger told me about when we last talked after all he is a D", Whitebeard said as he was sitting behind his desk looking up. "What did he say pops?" Marco asked as he knew Roger had told him things when they last talked including the meaning of the letter D, but Whitebeard had never told anyone. "It's nothing my son just that things are certainly going to get interesting when he grows up, maybe he will turn the world upside down permanently. The era coming up on the horizon is certainly going to be interesting" Whitebeard finished up with a grin. "Were going to have to teach him some things before anything yoi, his trusting nature and naive attitude could land him in trouble" Marco finished with a smile as he was thinking how his little brother was going to bring when he was older.

_**Couple Days Later** _

"Thatchy what do you mean my grandpa is coming? I was playing with my little sister. He can wait", Luffy said with his arms crossed as he was not really happy. "He came to see you, I mean part of the reason we stayed so long, so he had time to get here and see you" Thatch answered. As they were getting closer to the ship they could already hear loud laughter.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the ship they saw a man sitting down in front of Whitebeard laughing and eating rice crackers. "Bwahahaha, so where is the brat Newgate", Garp asked. As soon as he finished this he saw a boy jump to sit on Whitebeard's shoulder. "Oyaji so where is my grandpa?" he asked. "That's me you short brat", Garp said before laughing. Luffy then jumped down a couple feet away from him "Huh your my grandpa I thought it was going to be someone as cool as I am but you're just an old jiji" Luffy said. "What did you say brat that's no way to talk to your grandpa!" said Garp as he punched him over the head. "What was that for you old geezer I was just telling the truth" Luffy said as he was rubbing the new bump on his head. He then suddenly ran behind him and jumped on his back "You may be an old geezer but I still like you" Luffy said, making Garp's eyes widen and soften a little.

"Whatever you little brat don't think that's going to save you, you've been living with pirates instead of training to become a strong marine" Garp quickly said. "Marines are dumb being a pirate is so much better you can do whatever you want" Luffy quickly shot back. "What did you say brat I'm going to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Garp said about to grab Luffy from his back until his grandson quickly let go and ran away and went to sit on Whitebeard's shoulder. "So who's my dad jiji?" he asked Garp, "His name is Monkey D. Dragon", Luffy just looked confused "Sounds like an important name maybe he's famous oh well whatever I'll meet him out on the sea some day" he said shrugging his shoulders

Garp just sat back down and looked at Whitebeard "I want to take Luffy with me" he said. Whitebeard just narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything Luffy replied "You can't take me away from my family I grew up here and if I leave I couldn't fulfill my dream and keep my promise" Luffy shot back as he didn't like the way the conversation was starting to sound. "You can't just come here and say you want to take one of my sons Garp when a person joins my crew regardless of who they are they become family the choice is up to Luffy and you heard what he had to say" Whitebeard added. "I know that Newgate, and from what I heard my grandson already made up his mind on what he wants to do, but I still want to take him for some time I'll bring him back" Garp answered.

"How long do you want to take him yoi?" asked Marco. "For 2 years so he can meet my other grandson and can become friends" Garp said. This made the commanders frown as they couldn't imagine going 2 years without their little brother. "I would go, but I can't right now I'm in the middle of training" Luffy answered. The commanders nodded as they had each been teaching Luffy particular things. Haruta and Vista had been teaching him how to use a sword, Namur had been trying to teach him how to swim but gave up as he just sank like an anchor, Thatch and Jiru had been working on his speed, Rakuyo had been teaching him how to get better with a bo staff as he has some experience, while Marco and Jozu had helped his offense and defense fighting techniques respectively, Izo had been helping him with his accuracy so he could have a better shot, and Blamenco, Curiel, Fossa, Kingdew, Atmos, and Blenheim had been been helping to build up his physical strength.

"How old are you right now?" asked Garp. "6", Luffy simply replied. "Then how about in a year when you're 7 after you had some training I take you for 2 years" Garp asked. Luffy thought about it as he did want to meet whoever Garp was talking about, but also didn't want to leave his brothers "Sure, but where would I be going?", Luffy asked. "The East blue", Luffy frowned as it was so far away from where he had always been but nodded either way. As Luffy agreed, Whitebeard and his commanders, Luffy, and Garp just kept talking late into the day sharing stories.

_**Couple Days Later** _

After Garp had left it was time for the Whitebeard pirates to leave. "See you later mom I'll visit whenever I can", Luffy said as he was on the deck. "Be careful my son", Otohime replied. "Take care big brother" Shirahoshi said with tears in her eyes as she and Luffy had been inseparable since they became brother and sister. "Take care little crybaby. Take care everybody." he said as the ship started leaving.

-

As they were making their way towards the surface Marco came up towards Luffy "We're going to take your training seriously since you're going to be gone 2 years, and don't worry your going to back here in around a year so you can see your little sister since this is where Garp is picking you up." he said. Luffy just nodded as he wanted to be stronger so he could take care of himself and not worry his family.

_**1 Year Later-Luffy is now years old** _

"So that's the island where you wanted to bring me" said a boy wearing blue shorts, with a white tank top, wearing sandals, a black and white beaded necklace and another one made out of bronze with a skull and swords underneath it(basically the Assassins creed black flag emblem made into a necklace). "Yeah you little brat you're going to be away from the Grand Line for some time".

A couple of minutes later they landed on the Island and went through the town and were making their way up the mountain "That lady Makino is nice I'm going to come down to the town to visit her sometimes" Luffy said while running through the trees. "Do whatever you want brat just don't cause her too much trouble," Garp said.

*BAM BAM BAM* *BAM BAM BAM*

"WHO IS IT? Who dares knock so loudly on the door of the rulers of Mt. Corvo the Dadan family?" said a woman with the face of a gorilla and long orange curly hair. "It's me," Garp calmly said. "Garp!… I mean Garp-san, why are you here?". "I came here to drop off my grandson, BWAHAHA" Garp laughed. "GRANDSON?!" said 2 people simultaneously from inside the house. "Garp-san this isn't a nursery home we can barely take care of Ace we can't take off another little monster" she said as she saw Luffy chasing trying to catch a butterfly. "Don't worry he's only going to be staying for 2 years before he leaves. Also if you don't take care of him I'm going to arrest you after all the number of your crimes are endless" he simply said.

As they were talking Luffy was playing chasing the butterfly until in the corner of his eye he saw something shooting towards his face and he moved out of the way. "Why did you try and spit on me? That's nasty idiot" he said while looking at a kid sitting on top a boar with crossed arms and metal pipe in his hand. "Ace there you are" says Garp walking away from Dadan. "That's going to be your new friend Luffy," he said. "Well I got to go I'll be back in a couple of months so I'll leave you here" he said then soon walking away. As Luffy and everybody else started going inside to go eat which was like wild animals fighting but Luffy still stuffed his mouth.

It was the next day and he saw Ace going into the jungle, "Where is he going?" he asked Dogra "I don't know he just always goes into the jungle" so hurry up and get to cleaning he said, but Luffy just went running after Ace. When he caught up to him he was on top of the cliff "HEY! Let's be friends " Luffy said, waking his hands up in the air. Ace just turned around and looked at Luffy before kicking the tree and looking as it rolled towards Luffy, Luffy quickly started running away quickly screaming until he was out of sight simply jumping up into a tree to get out of the way. As Luffy was on a branch he sat and started thinking to himself 'It looks like he is angry, sad, and lonely his eyes remind me of how the slaves of Celestial Dragons on Sabaody were. Marco always said that the eyes of a person filled with anger and feel lonely are different'. "I guess I'm going to have to wait and slowly become his friend over time he said to himself, pops and my brothers alway told me that being lonely is worse than pain and death itself so I can't let him be by himself, but I have to take this slowly" he finished talking to himself.

Luffy kept following Ace for 3 weeks and Ace had done everything possible to lose Luffy and Luffy just acted like he couldn't keep following him as wanted to take it slowly. He was acting like a weak little kid until they were on a bridge high up with forest and river right underneath and when Ace saw Luffy behind him on the bridge he attacked him the pipe trying to hit him off, so Luffy had to pull out his collapsible bo staff he kept and blocked the pipe. Ace was shocked that the kid had actually blocked his hit so easily like he knew where he was going to swing so he leaped back "Why do you keep following me?" he asked, "WOW! So you can actually talk and I'm following you because I want to be your friend and show that I care about you" Luffy answered. Ace didn't know how to answer as he had been nothing but mean towards the kid. "But I'm not going to force you to be my friend quickly so I'm going to follow you until it looks like your open to me being your friend" he said as he put up his staff and walked back towards the bandit base. "Be careful Ace!" he said as he got to the end of the bridge waving his arms. Ace just looked at him walk away with a little hope in his eyes 'We'll see what happens' he thought before he walked away.

Luffy had continued to follow Ace for a couple more days and after the chase he went down to Foosha village to visit Makino and he really realized how nice she was and already said that she was his sister to which Makino had giggled and with a smile happily agreed. Luffy was eating and suddenly a villager passed by screaming "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!", Makino quickly made her way toward the doors but before she left she told Luffy to stay there and wait as it was dangerous. Of course Luffy didn't listen and made his way out, threw the back door and made his way up a building close to the port. Luffy saw the pirates and immediately thought back to a pirate his pops called "A Red-Haired Brat", but he quickly forgot about it as the way pops talked about him it seemed like he was strong and there was no way someone that strong would be in the East Blue.

So he made his way back to the bar and sat then 5 minutes later the pirates walked in and filled up the bar. As the red haired pirate sat down he asked "So is this little kid your son Makino?" Luffy quickly answered "She's my big sister idiot and I'm not a little kid I'm a pirate!" he said standing on the stool. "HAHAHA, you're a pirate? As if a little baby could be a pirate" the red haired man kept laughing. "I'm not a kid, I'm a pirate and a grown up!" Luffy said but the red haired man just kept laughing as they kept drinking. Luffy kept coming to the bar over the next few weeks as he liked the pirates and it reminded him of the Moby Dick with his brothers as usual he always came after chasing Ace as he would actually talk to him at the bandits base but still didn't let him follow him.

-

"As I said you're never going to be a pirate" the man laughing. "I already told you Shanks I'm already a pirate!" Luffy said standing on the stool. "And next thing you're going to tell me is your the captain" he said, "I'm never going to the captain that's always going to Oyaji I'm just going to be stronger than him so I can protect them and be a commander and then go on my own adventure and collect a crew for my division and with that crew I'm going to make Oyaji the King of the Pirates and protect my older brothers" Luffy shot back. As he finished this Shanks raised an eyebrow as he was confused and decided to ask "Who's your Oyaji?". "Whitebeard," Luffy simply said.

"EHHHHHHHH" the entire crew and Shanks said wide eyed. "So why are you here in the East Blue?" Benn Beckman asked, "Because grandpa asked pops if he could bring me here for 2 years" Luffy answered. "Who's your grandpa?" Yassop asked. "His grandpa is Vice-Admiral Garp" said Makino waiting for the shocked expressions "EHHHHHHH" the pirates said in shock again. "So that's why you said you were a pirate, your part of the Strongest Man in the Worlds crew, but I gotta ask why do you want to make him king?" Shanks said. "Because he's always loved me and my siblings and protects his family from anything and protects his territories without asking for much that's what the Pirate King should be and because I want to go on the ultimate adventure to make him king and be free and most importantly.…" as Shanks heard this he saw the image of his old captain behind Luffy as he was going to grab his straw hat the doors burst open and in walk bandits.

"So these are the pirates everybody keeps talking about they look weak and like cowards to me" the leader says as he walks forward. "We're mountain bandits but were not here to trash the place, we just want 10 barrels of sake," he said. "I'm sorry but I just served the last of it"said Makino. "Sorry about that looks like we drank the place dry here you can have this" said Shanks as he offered the bandit an unopened bottle. To which the bandit grabs the bottle and smashed it over Shanks head and pushed him to the ground. "Don't play with me. My name is Higuma and I have a 8 million beri bounty. A bottle ain't enough for a big shot like me". "Watch yourself pirates. I"ll be back in a week and you better have sake for me and my men or we'll destroy the place" he said as he walked out.

"HAHAHAHA" the pirates burst out laughing. "He got you good boss," Lucky Roux said. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Luffy said "THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL, WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" Luffy screamed. Shanks stopped laughing and said "Not every battle is worth fighting knowing to fight and when to not fight is part of what makes you a man" he simply said. Luffy just scoffed and sat back down and saw a chest and opened it and saw a light grey looking fruit with what seemed like a white crack design all over it thinking nothing off he put the entire things is mouth and swallowed it as it looked cool as he tasted it he scrunched his face as it tasted horrible, but said nothing as Thatch would be disappointed if he wasted food. "Luffy are you ok?" Shanks asked as he got up and sat back down in his stool. As he looked over he saw the chest empty "Luffy! Did you eat the fruit in the chest?!" he asked. "Yeah it tasted nasty like dirt tho". Shanks quickly picked him by the legs head down "Spit it out, Spit it out now!" he said frantically. "What's the big deal, Shanks, it was just a fruit?" Luffy asked as shanks set him down. "Luffy you ate a Devil Fruit you will never be able to swim again no matter what. There's only one fruit that would let you still swim and that's not it for sure we don't even know what the fruit you ate was. It might be completely useless!" Shanks told him. "EHHHH now I'm like Marco, Jozu, and Blamenco I can't make fun of them for sinking anymore!" Luffy said. Shanks just looked at Luffy eyes twitching finally speaking "You Dumbass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> As always Leave a Review of what you think or questions.
> 
> That's the 3rd chapter my longest so far. Luffy finally ate his DF well 1 of 2 as I have one more planned. If you can figure out which DF he ate here you can figure out the second one. Also the commanders never told him what devil fruits looked like so he didn't know.
> 
> Hint: It's a canon DF well both the ones he's going to eat are canon. (That doesn't mean they're going to act like canon though I'm going to put a little twist on it nothing to make them weaker though).
> 
> Also this a FanFiction so of course I am going to make my own little changes. Just like Otohime's part in this chapter. I still haven't decided if she should die like in canon or live so let me know before it's to late.
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be shorter as it's going to focus on Ace, Luffy, and Sabo.
> 
> I have also decided on the pairings well there are going to be 3 pairings. I would like to imagine their unique as the first 2 are not really done at all and you will only know Yamato if you read the manga I chose her as she quickly became of my favorite characters in the series. No Yaoi and No Harem.
> 
> Luffy x Yamato
> 
> Ace x Bonney
> 
> Sabo x Koala
> 
> Shanks x Makino (I'm not really going to focus on it like the other 3 in the future, it's just going to be there on the side).


	4. Devil Fruit and Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts

_**Chapter 4: Devil Fruit and Brotherhood** _

_**Foosha Village** _

"Are you still disappointed over what happened, Luffy?" asked Makino. "I thought Shanks was a cool pirate the way Oyaji talked about him, but he just let bandits do that to him. I would never let anybody talk bad about Oyaji or my family. I would beat them all up" he said while playing with the cup. "Yes, but not every fight is worth fighting and sometimes people just talk bad to try and get a reaction and lure you into a trap" Makino simply said. Luffy was there thinking and was about to say something then suddenly the doors bust open.

"You better have the sake woman, me and my men are thirsty" said Higuma. Makino just nodded and started serving them "Those stupid weak pirates arent here thats unfortunate I wanted to kill them all" said a bandit. As they got drunker they also started getting more rowdy talking bad about Shanks and his crew, but Luffy was trying his hardest to stay still and not do anything as he remembered what Shanks had said about being a man and Makino about knowing what fights to take and which to not.

That was until he saw a bandit grab Makino and pull her into his lap and while Makino tried to struggle and get the bandit just tightened his grip. Luffy suddenly got up and took out his collapsible bo staff and thrust the end of the staff into the face of the bandit and pulled Makino behind him "Don't touch my older sister bastard, and don't talk bad about my friends".

After he said that the bandits all got up Luffy pushed Makino behind the counter and got ready to fight when the first bandit rushed forward swiping his sword at him Luffy just sidestepped and hit across the face then he felt a presence from his right and quickly parried the sword which was heading down towards his head. Then suddenly the rest of the bandits along with Higuma started attacking, but Luffy was just easily dodging the attacks while hitting them with his staff keeping a distance and making sure not to get stuck in a corner. As the bandits were all getting irritated about not being able to hit the kid Higuma yelled "Stop fighting brat or I'll shoot the woman" he said in a booming voice stopping every movement while holding a gun to Makino's head.

"Just get out of here Luffy" she said worriedly, but Luffy just dropped his staff and told him to let her let her go as the other bandits surrounded Luffy and held him down "Take him outside I'm going to teach him a lesson not to mess with bandits", he said and the other bandits complied by emptying out off the bar. As they left Makino made her way towards the Mayor office.

* * *

"Let the kid go I'll give you how much ever money you want" said the legend himself Woop Slap. "Please let him go, you can take me instead," Makino said worriedly. "The old man knows how the real world works, but it's too late I'm going to teach the brat that you don't mess with people stronger than you," he simply said.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty...If it isn't the bandits from the other day" Shanks said as he came from behind. "Shanks-kun", Makino said in surprise. "I thought you said you were a pirate Luffy", Shanks said. "Shut up! I was beating them up, but they had Makino at gunpoint" Luffy shot back. As he finished Shanks walked forward until a bandit pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head.

"Put your life on the line" he simply said to the bandit who looked irritated and confused. "Now that you've drawn your pistol you put your life on the line" Shanks said, his eyes shadowed by his straw hat. "What are you talking about you idiot" the bandit said irritated. "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people they are for action" as soon as he finished there was a gunshot but it was fromthe pirate it was Lucky Roux shooting the bandit in the head.

"Those bastards fight dirty", said a bandit "Dirty?!" said Yassop in a mocking tone. "Cut the crap, you think were saints or something?" Benn Beckman added. "You're looking at pirates," Shanks said, "Shut up, this has nothing to do with you," Higuma said. "Listen bandits, Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or spit on most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it, but anybody who hurts who hurts my friends no matter the reason has to pay" Shanks said his pupil dialating."Has to pay huh...kill them all" Higuma barked out. Benn Beckman walked forward "I'll handle this there weaklings" he said as he brought out the handle of his gun and quickly took out the bandits. "If you want to fight us, bring out a Buster call or something he simply said".

"It was the kids fault he attacked and beat us up first", Higuma said, his sword still against Luffy's neck. "You have a bounty, do you not? big shot" Shanks said in a mocking tone. As he finished he quickly threw down multiple smoke bombs "Damn I let my guard down scatter and look for Luffy" as he said that they all took off.

On the boat out in the bay as Luffy was about to attack Higuma then suddenly the Guard of the Coast came out off the water looking down at Higuma and Luffy. "LUFFY!" yelled out Shanks and Makino from the pier as the sea king had his mouth opened about to eat them Luffy by a sudden urge just punched forward and when he did little cracks in the air formed hitting Higuma killing him and pushing the sea king away.

As Shanks saw this he thought to himself 'You gotta be kidding me out of all the devil fruits he got the most destructive one' "The **Gura Gura no Mi** " Benn simply said out loud looking at Luffy he then looked over at Shanks as they had to do something as the was to dangerous power for somebody to have without control over it. "We can't just let him be that power is to dangerous and destructive especially since he can't control it" Benn added while looking at Shanks who simply nodded in agreement, but at the same time thinking 'How am I suppose to tell Whitebeard this without Marco finding out and being an overprotective mother and trying to come kill me' he sighed.

-

As Luffy was got back to the pier Makino instantly brought him into a hug sobbing. Shanks just looked at Luffy, glad he was safe "Luffy did you find out the name of your fruit?" he asked. "Yea the **Gura Gura no Mi** " he simply said. "Yes it gives you the power to produce create vibrations and tremors it is the most powerful paramecia in the world and one of the most dangerous". Luffy just nodded understanding how dangerous producing a natural disaster at will is. "I'm going to train you so you can get an understanding at how your devil fruit works so you don't destroy everything" he simply said as Luffy just nodded.

It had been a couple of weeks and Luffy discovered how to use his powers; he wasn't even close to mastering it as that would take years, but he could now control when to cause tremors and crack the air and just throw a normal punch. Luffy and Makino were now at the pier as Shanks and his crew were getting ready to leave. As Shanks was getting ready to leave Makino gave him a hug and kiss "You better not break her heart or I'll beat you up" Luffy said. " I would never break her heart. I'm going to come back after we take a little trip through the Grand Line and marry her" Shanks responded.

As Shanks walked down the stairs he turned around took off his straw hat and put it on Luffy's head urprising him "Take care of it, its my treasure give it back when you make your Oyaji the King and complete the special final part of your dream after he's king", he told Luffy. Luffy suddenly let out a couple tears. "After I make pops King we're going to duel and show you I'm the strongest in the world" he told Shanks. "I'll hold your word, Anchor" he said in a mocking tone at the end. Luffy and Makino stood there as the Red Force and sailed away.

'I think it's time I follow Ace all the way and be friends with him after all I have limited time and I already wasted 6 months' he thought to himself as he and Makino walked back towards the bar.

_**Back on Mt. Corvo a couple days later** _

Luffy was waiting up on a tree waiting for Ace to go out like he usually did. As Ace made his way towards the jungle Luffy followed from a distance making sure not to get spotted. As he followed Ace for a couple of minutes they reached what seemed to be a junkyard where trash was piled high. He stopped following Ace and went to just walk around exploring as he had never seen a dump like this.

Luffy was exploring and paid no mind to the people looking and whispering to each other behind him. Then suddenly a man with what seemed to be a pocket knife came out from behind a pile of trash and tried to rob him. Luffy quickly beat him up and took the pocket knife as just in case he might need it later.

Luffy then once again looked for Ace and saw him carrying a bag into the forest. He quickly followed and hid behind a bush where he saw Ace and somebody who he didn't recognize talking?, so he got closer so he could hear. "How much did you get?" the blonde boy asked "I don't know but it seems like a lot of gold and it looks like it more than yours" Ace answered. "How much do you think a pirate ship cost?" the blonde boy asked. "I don't know 10 million 100 million beri maybe we just have to get more so we can set out and be free" he said. "So you guys want to be pirates?!" Luffy came out acting like an idiot startling both of the boys.

They quickly climbed down the tree and Luffy let them catch him and tie up to the tree. "So he's the kid you were talking about, he finally made it here" the blonde kid missing a tooth with a top hat said. "I guess so and I didn't take any of the walkable routes either" Ace said. "Well he found out about our treasure so what do we do?" the blonde asked. Before Ace could answer Luffy spoke "Eh I don't know who you are what's your name?" he asked, "My name's Sa..what I'm not telling you" he screamed back. "We have to kill him," Ace who was standing off to the side said.

As he heard this Luffy narrowed his eyes and moved his hands toward the pocket where his knife was so in case he had to get away if he needed to. "I guess we have no choice" the blonde responded. "Ok so do it" Ace said "What why me you're the one who came up with the idea" the blonde shot back. "I came up with the idea so you do it I have never killed anybody" Ace frantically said "What makes you think I have either we use for pipes for a reason you idiot" as they were arguing they heard a voice and got quite so they could hear.

"I heard a kids voice this way" a man off in the distance said. "Free him or now and we'll see what we do later" Ace quickly said and they both fastly untied Luffy before chucking him towards a bush as he was picking his nose with his pinky mid air. "Where did the brat go? Do you know their names?" a man with whitish blue hair asked.

"Yes his name was Ace, Porchemmy-san" a man said "I heard of him it's a brat who supposedly robs people in Gray Terminal we have to find him and deliver the money to captain Bluejam or he's going to kill us" he said before walking off back towards the junkyard.

"Damn it I didn't know those people I robbed work for Bluejam" Ace hissed out. "You robbed from Bluejam are you an idiot" Sabo retorded. " What's Bluejam sounds like food, is it tasty?" Luffy said from behind them startling the boys in surprise."You idiot Bluejam is a pirate, a real pirate who kills people" the blonde replied. "Well yeah that's what most pirates do well for different reasons but still do it, isn't that what you both wanted to be?" he asked, confused.

"Forget about that right now, how did you even follow me either way?" Ace asked as he always thought the kid had gotten lucky on blocking his attack on the bridge and was weak. "I just decided to finally follow you all the way instead of going back when you knocked trees towards me or aggravated the animals which caused them to come after me" he said. "Wait so you could have followed me all along?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah I just didn't want to rush things so I just took things slow, but I'm only going to be here for 2 years so I have to make you my friend".

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Ace asked. "Because you seem lonely and are full of hate so I just want to try and make you happier" Luffy said shocking Ace as he quickly turned around and asked. "What would you think if Roger had a son?". "Why does that matter? It's not like his son is Roger himself" he said his head tilted to the side confused, shocking Ace.

"Where are you going to go back to in 2 years?" Sabo asked. "The Grand Line" Luffy simply said, making the boys mouth hand all the way to the floor. "You're from the Grand Line?" heasked, shock evident in his tone. "Yeah, I live there all my life" he simply laughed at their reactions. "Have you ever seen a Fishman?" the blonde hair kid asked stars in his eyes. "Yeah there's a whole island of them even my mom is on" he simply said Ace raised his eyebrow "A fishman is a your mom?" he asked. "Well not really, but I called her mom and she said I was her son so she is basically my mother" he said with a smile on his face.

"How did you even survive the Grand Line if you're so weak?" Ace asked. "I'm not weak I'm stronger than both of you" Luffy shot back immediately jumping to his feet. Ace just rolled his eyes "Whatever you say". "You're just mad I blocked your pipe when you tried to hit me off the bridge" Luffy said aggravated with sharp teeth. "You're just lucky" Ace responded. "No I didn't let's fight and see who wins", Luffy said. Ace and the blonde both agreed and led the way to where they usually sparred.

-

Ace was laying down on the ground as the boys had fought 100 times each. "I wasn't expecting that", "What were you expecting Sabo?" Luffy asked as the blonde had finally told him his name. "I thought you were weak since you're small" he simply said. The results of the fights were 30-20 Luffy winning against Ace and 31-19 Luffy winning against Sabo.

"In some of the fights it looked like you moved like you knew where the attack was coming from how did you do that? Ace asked. "A secret power shishishi" Luffy answered. "Don't tell me it was one of those devil fruits I hear people always talk about" Sabo said. "No it isn't. I did eat one recently on accident, but that's not what it does". Ace plopped back and said "Wait, those are actually real?" eyebrows raised, "Yeah I didn't know it was one though I knew they were real, but I didn't know what they looked like" Luffy answered. "He probably got some stupid power like turning into rubber" Ace said mockingly. "Those aren't my powers! And even if they were being Rubber would be a cool power" Luffy shot back.

"So what powers did you get?" Sabo asked. "I have the powers to basically cause vibrations and shockwaves that can travel through anything and cause tremors if I wanted to and tsunamis if I get strong enough" Luffy answered. "There's no way that's true" Ace said back shocked. "Yes it is let's go the coast and I'll show you"

-

After a couple of minutes of walking they finally go to the coast Luffy walked up to the beach a couple of feet before the water then he suddenly punched the air causing little cracks to appear and the water slightly rising into a wave before the wave just went out into the ocean. Ace and Sabo were staring wide eyed at the display as Luffy had practically cracked the air and caused a medium sized wave to rise up and go off into the distance.

"See I told you I could do it", "That's just unfair" Sabo said. "Shishishi, well I want to become the strongest in the world at least this helps me on the way there" Luffy simply said. "Good thing you didn't use that in the sparrs" Ace said imagining their deaths.

As they were walking back into the jungle Sabo quickly asked "What am I supposed to do now Bluejam is looking for us and where I usually sleep is close to their hideout, what would happen if they found me?" he said. "You'll die" Ace said, "Cooked like barbecue,", Luffy answered. Sabo just paled at Luffy's answer "But you can stay with us" Luffy said and Ace just nodded as they made their way towards the bandit base.

"Oiii! Were back" Luffy called out when he saw Dadan while Ace and Sabo were carrying an alligator toward the base. "I had hoped you didn't come back brats" she said then she saw a kid with a top hat and asked "Whos the new brat?!". "So you must be Dadan, Luffy and Ace said you were an old gorilla looking hag man they were being nice" Sabo said while laughing. "Watch your mouth brat" she shot back, "Well I'm going to be staying here for a while since we caused trouble with Bluejam, Thank You for taking me" Sabo said while bowing.

"This isn't a daycare!" Dogra, Magra, and Dadan said screaming with sharp teeth. "Man you really are a nice person" Sabo said while walking in. "Of course just cook the alligator and sleep with Ace and Luffy" she said. "Our boss has no backbone," said Dogra and Magra sighing.

_**Couple months later** _

Luffy, Sabo, and Ace had gotten closer as they hunted animals and went into High town eating ramen and beating thugs and stealing from nobles. Now they were all in the forest after eating ramen and running away without paying. "Who was that man who called you?" Ace asked. "I don't know he must have mistaken me with somebody else". "Stop lying!" Ace shot back.

"Fine! He's my dad the truth is I'm a noble and both of my parents are alive", Sabo answered. "What? Then why did you run away?" Ace asked, now stepping back. "Because they don't care about me they care about status and their reputation and glory not their own son those aren't real parents" he said while looking down. "Well we're always going to be here for you no matter what" Ace responded. "Let's go back to the tree house," Luffy said. "Do you know your parents Luffy?" Ace asked as he was thinking about telling him the truth as they had gotten close over the months and he left in around 5 months".

"I know who my dad is, but I never met him. I have Oyaji tho so I don't care as for my mother I don't know my real one, but I have one who treats me like her own son." he said while playing with his straw hat "Who's your dad?" Sabo asked " I think grandpa said his name was Monkey D. Dragon" said Luffy making Sabo stop as he looked at Luffy with his jaw on the floor.

"You mean the Revolutionary?" Sabo asked shocked while Ace didn't really know who it was. "Yeah" Luffy simply replied. "Who's that?" Ace asks, confused. "He's the World's most wanted criminal" Sabo answered gulping which made Ace's eyes widened. "Yeah, so see Ace, you're not the only person who has the blood of a person the world calls a demon, people are just ignorant and would blame their parents' crime on their child." As Ace heard this he stepped back in further shock as he thought there was no way Luffy knew who his father was. "What do you mean?" he said in a shaking voice.

"I know your dad is Gol D. Roger" Luffy simply replied while twirling his straw hat on his finger. "How long have you known?" asked Ace shocked. "When Makino was making you guys all new clothes grandpa called me over and asked me what I would think if Gol D. Roger had a son and I just simply said just treat him like everybody else and be his friend as he's just the son and is not responsible for their parents actions and he told me you were his son". Ace was shocked and simply asked "So you don't hate me?", "Never your my friend, shishishi" Luffy answered. They just kept walking towards the tree house and Ace just had a smile on his face.

-

It was now a couple days later Ace had brought Luffy and Sabo to a cliff overlooking the ocean with a tree stump in the middle of the clearing and then he brought out sake and 3 red sakazuki cups and filled them with sake. "Did you know that when people exchange a cup of sake they become brothers." Ace simply said, Luffy and Sabo just had a smile. "We might not end up on the same pirate ship when we're older since Luffy already says he is a part of the crew but won't say the name, but that doesn't matter as we will always have our brotherhood" finished Ace as they all had smiled on their faces and then they lifted their cups and hit them all together.

"KANPAI" they said at the same time and down the sake from their cup Sabo and Ace not liking the taste and Luffy not minding it somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> That's the 4th chapter as always Leave a Review of what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Currently:
> 
> Luffy:8
> 
> Ace and Sabo: 11
> 
> I didn't really go into detail about their adventures on the Island as you all know how what happened and I felt like I didn't need to go into detail. The situation with the Bluejam pirates will happen in the next chapter. Which is probably going to be the end of the ASL trio for now as Luffy would be going back to the Moby Dick.
> 
> Also Luffy is stronger than Ace and Sabo as you saw, although not by a lot, well not counting his DF as obviously after that it wouldn't really be close. He's stronger obviously because he had training from the commanders and he can use Observation Haki to some extent just the basics, nothing crazy.
> 
> Yes, Luffy ate the Gura Gura no Mi, and No he is not immediately going to be able to use it like Whitebeard in canon. Whitebeard does not have a DF that is why I didn't include his name in the last chapter when Luffy mentioned Marco and how all of them would sink. I am basically making Whitebeard a Haki only user like Roger has been portrayed as that's just more impressive and that is also why I haven't described him with all his Ivys and medicine like in canon as he is not sick at the moment.
> 
> Also tell me what you want me to do with Otohime if she should die like in canon or live as I will either address this in the next chapter or the one after.


	5. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter.

**Chapter 5: Departure**

_**Mt. Corvo** _

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were all up in the treehouse they had built relaxing as they had barely finished their usual sparring. "We need to go get more wood and replace some of the planks that are rotting," Sabo said. "We also need a telescope" Luffy happily responded "Why do we need a telescope?" Ace asked "Because they're cool". "Whatever we just have to be careful in case Bluejam comes after us so if they come after us Luffy use your ability as a last resort", Sabo said and Luffy just nodded.

_**Gray Terminal** _

The trio were currently looking for materials for the tree house and Luffy specifically for a telescope. They looked without issue for 30 minutes until men suddenly came out of nowhere and the boys suddenly got in a stance ready to fight Ace, and Sabo with their pipe and Luffy with his staff backs towards each other.

The men rushed the trio quickly, but they started fighting back, hitting them with their weapons across the face and behind their knees and some between the legs making sure the family genes ended with their generation. They were beating them soundly until a sudden gunshot stopped all movement and the suddenly pirates came from behind and pushed Ace and Luffy smashing their face into the ground holding them by the neck while 2 others held Sabo back by his arms.

"Let me go bastard" Ace hissed out "Sabo!" Luffy called out trying to get free. "Sabo stop resisting at once and come back home" said a man coming from behind the rubble with 2 guards. "Father," said Sabo, shocked as to why he was there. "Unharmed just like you said" said a man with huge gaps in his teeth. "Bluejam" Ace hissed out.

"Why are you here father?" Sabo asked, not understanding why the man who always looked down on other people was their until he said. "I'm here to get back my property who ran away from home and started living in a dump,"looking down at Sabo. "Of course you would be hanging around these pests" he said, talking down at Luffy and Ace.

"Shut up you bastard, Sabo wants nothing to do with you" Ace hissed out. "Shut up you lowly peasant before I kill you after all people like you are just here to serve nobles and royalty you don't even have the honor to polish my shoes" the man said. "So where is my payment?" Bluejam asked and just soon afterwards Sabo's father handed the man a bag full of gold coins. "Hopefully you'll do the job of burning the pests before the celestial dragon comes as good as this job" Outlook III spoke. Which grabbed the attention of Luffy as he knew who a celestial dragon was and the influence they had.

"You can do whatever with the brats, let's go back home, Sabo '' he spoke once again. "Don't hurt them I'll go back and do whatever you want father" Sabo pleaded "Of course you will as I'm going to force you to do what I want it's a children's job to do what the parents ask of them". When Luffy heard this he balled up his fist gritting his teeth hearing something so stupid Oyaji would never take away their any of his childrens freedom.

"SABO! Don't leave" Luffy yelled out. As they were walking away Luffy quickly made a little bubble not even encompassing his entire fist and grabbed the person's hand breaking it which caused the man to release it. Luffy quickly rushed towards Sabo dodging the attacks from the guards and jumped up to be face to face with Sabos's father and punched him causing cracks to appear in front of his face sending him flying back.

As everybody was distracted and shocked at what just happened Luffy quickly grabbed Sabo dragging him and went to kick the person who was holding Ace down freeing him. "Get those brats" Bluejam ordered and the pirates quickly started chasing after them, but when the trio got into the forest they quickly hopped into the trees and started swinging on the vines losing the pirates who were chasing them.

_**ASL Tree House** _

"That was close" Luffy said panting sitting against the wall "Good thing you ate that devil fruit and have been practicing with it a little bit" Ace said. "Oi Luffy, Is he alive?" Sabo asked knees to his chest "I don't know I didn't use all the power that I could have, but it was enough to send him back a couple hundred feet crashing through 2 piles of rubble. Do you want him to still be alive?" Luffy asked. "I don't know I don't particularly love them, but he still is my dad" Sabo answered.

"Well he didn't treat you like a son he treated you like property so don't beat yourself over it you still have 2 brothers who are always going to be here for you" Ace answered with his arms crossed. "Yeah".

_**A Couple Days Later** _

"What happened?" "All of the people" "Their dead" the trio said as they were watching as Gray Terminal in an ocean of flames. Luffy balled his fist up in anger as he remembered what Sabo's father had said when they were being held down. "They did this," he said gritting his teeth in a tone full of malice. "Who?" asked Ace. "The nobles I remember, Sabo's dad saying that he hoped Bluejam did a good job burning the pest before the celestial dragon came. They must have done to be looked at in a positive light". Sabo just grit his teeth and fell to his knees sobbing.

"When are things like this going to change and people are just going to be equal?" he asked, still crying. Luffy just looked forward as he had no answer as he had seen how corrupt the world was and Ace just stayed quiet as he didn't know what to say.

_**Months Later** _

"I guess this is it huh" said Ace as this was the day Garp was going to pick up Luffy so he could go back home to the Moby Dick. "I'm gonna miss you Luffy," said Sabo. "Don't worry we'll see each other some day when you set out to sea and, since the both of you are going to set out from here when you're 17 I'll come back here and set out from the East blue for pick up a few members to go on an adventure all the way back to the New World." Luffy said with a grin "And maybe when we see each other you'll be stronger and we can fight again". "Next time I see you I'm going to beat you up," said Ace and Sabo.

"I doubt it. you may be my older brothers but I'm still stronger shishi". "Whatever it's just because of your devil fruit". "I don't even use my devil fruit in the sparrs" Luffy shot back teeth sharp as he was annoyed. "What do you even consider a cool devil fruit power? you still make fun of mine even though it's cool" Luffy asked. "Fire" Ace answered "I don't know something that would have a shock to it" Sabo answered. Luffy just nodded "Well I gotta get going so here's this" he said as he pulled out 3 silver necklaces all with the same symbol "I dropped the bronze one that I had back when we were ambushed so I asked grandpa to get me 3 one for all of us that look the same it's a symbol of our brotherhood" he said handing the necklaces to Ace and Sabo which had a skull in the middle with 3 stars underneath it. (Assassin's creed symbol basically).

"Well I gotta go. Bye Ace, Sabo. Bye bandits, Bye aunt Dadan" he said waving his hands in the air and running down the mountain leaving a crying Dadan blowing her nose into her handkerchief.

_**On the Coast** _

"Bye everyone, Bye big sister Makino, Thank You for being so nice to me" yelled Luffy as Garps' marine ship was pulling away. Luffy stayed at the back of the ship until the island was out of sight but he knew he would be back when he was 17 to go on an adventure.

_**Hours Later** _

"Are you sure you still want to be a pirate?" Garp asked as he came to stand next to Luffy. "Yeah I have to fulfil my dream and promise, but grandpa why are you against me being a pirate? You know that not all pirates are bad" Luffy asked. Garp just sighed and looked off into the distance "Because most of my family members have been pirates both of my half brothers took off on their own to be pirates even though our dad wanted us to be marines. I wanted to bring justice to the world. One of them wanted to go on an adventure and have freedom and the other wanted control and power as he thought he was above everybody else and that they should even sacrifice people to his greatness" Garp said with tears in their eyes.

"We didn't even take the name of our father we each took the name of our own respective mothers thus nobody knew we were even related not even Whitebeard knows and he knew both of my brothers personally, sometimes I go talk with Whitebeard just because I want to hear stories about them both. Although the thing that pains me the most is that I had to take my older brother down with my younger brother and was credited for the death of my younger brother. Although at least the son of my older and youngest both live on." Garp finished now sobbing.

Luffy was shocked with tears in his eyes as he could not imagine having to kill any of his brothers even less so to be revered for being responsible or credited for their deaths and seeing his grandfather crying was another as he had never thought Garp could cry. "Shit, I probably shouldn't have said that, Bwahaha" said Garp laughing wiping his tears trying to lighten up the mood. Luffy just nodded and said "Jiji I need to tell you something, but you can't tell the marines I don't want them to know of my abilities when I get my first bounty". Garp just nodded.

"I ate a devil fruit when Shanks stayed in the village" Luffy said, noticing that Garp for some reason tensed up a little when he mentioned Shanks. "What devil fruit was it?" Garp asked "The Gura Gura no Mi **"** Luffy simply said. "So you ate the strongest paramecia fruit that if trained enough has the power to destroy the world" he said looking off into the distance. "Bwahaha, well atleast I know a shrimp like you ain't going to be weak" he said walking off leaving a fuming Luffy behind with smoke coming out his ears at being called a shrimp.

Luffy just stayed and kept staring off into the distance "I wonder who his half brothers were and who their sons are. It would be interesting to meet them" he said to himself before his stomach growled and took off the mess hall as he was starving.

_**Couple days later** _

"You need to put more power into it brat I taught all you 3 brats how to use the basics of each" Garp shouted as Luffy was trying to use Geppo to stay in the air. "I'm trying it's not that easy you old geezer even though me, Ace, and Sabo always practiced at the island. Maybe if you were there more we would be better". "Show some respect to your grandfather brat, at least I taught you the techniques how are you going to be a man if you can't do anything yourself". Garp said, hitting Luffy in the head. "Owww why do you keep hitting me with armament haki. Just you wait until I learn it I'll beat you up". "I see the island. I can't wait to see mom, my little sister, and big brother" Luffy happily said. At this point Garp had a solemn expression on his face "Luffy you should probably go talk to Newgate before you go to the palace there's something you need to know" Luffy was confused but just nodded as he was excited to see his Oyaji and brothers again and eat Thatch's food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, as always Leave a Review of what you think.
> 
> Also the updates are going to slow down as I'm going to have to login in back to classes Monday for school as this week I didn't have to. I just did the work, but I'll try and make the chapters longer than before after this one as on this one I just wanted it focus on Luffy going back to the Moby Dick.


	6. Return and Departure Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts
> 
> Author's Note: Feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions or want to see anything.

**Chapter 6: Return and Departure Again**

**_On the Moby Dick_ **

"Oyaji, Marco, Thatchty, Haruta, Izo, Teach, everybody!" yelled Luffy as he was running towards the deck where the commanders and part of the crew were currently located and then jumped up to Whitebeard's shoulder. "Hello my son" said Whitebeard with a smile as he had finally been able to see his youngest after 2 years.

"How was the trip yoi" asked Marco with a smile on his face happy that his little brother had finally came back as it hadn't been as fun and lively around the ship without him. "I missed you now we can prank the rest of the crew again" said Thatch as he and Luffy were the pranksters of the crew.

"Don't even think about it, you have already messed up more than enough of my kimonos!" yelled Izo. "Our little brother is finally back," said Teach with a smile. "But Red-Haired said you ate a devil fruit when you were away, which one was it?" he asked with a stern gaze which none of the commanders noticed as they were curious.

"I ate the Gura Gura no Mi, I been trying to get better with it but I could only do so much on the island without someone strong enough to watch over so I only trained when Shanks and grandpa were there, and he also gave me his hat which he said was his treasure" he said. When he finished Teach had an evil grin on his face that went unnoticed 'Now if I can just get my hands on the Yami Yami no Mi the power to destroy the world would be right there for the easy taking' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I also made new brothers and a big sister" Luffy finished. "But can I go see mom, and my little sister now Oyaji? I want to spend time with them as I know we're probably going to have to leave soon". As everybody heard this they all put their head down as they didn't know how he was going to react.

"I have to tell you something son, so sit down" Whitebeard finished and so Luffy hopped down and crossed his legs and sat down. "Neptune died protecting your mother. She was in a deep depression and guilt and left the kingdom and nobody has found her". When Luffy heard this it felt a wave of guilt wash over and was now worried. "Oyaji what happened?" Luffy fiercely asked "She wouldn't have left us alone, she loved and cared for us she would have taken care of Shira and the others",Luffy said while tears came from his eyes. "You have to understand she feels responsible for her husband's death so she probably felt like she couldn't stay. She did leave a note saying she will be back so you don't have to worry too much" Whitebeard added. "She probably wanted to get stronger so she could protect what she cares about yoi?". Luffy just nodded, and asked Marco if he could take him to Neptune's grave.

**_Sea Forest_ **

When Luffy saw the memorial and the picture of Neptune on top of the tombstone he dropped to his knees and let out a wailed cry while holding his straw hat over his eyes openly sobbing. He kept hitting the ground to the point his knuckles started to bleed. "Oi Marco why did he have to die? He was family, he was a good king, there's not a lot like those around. Maybe if I was here I could have protected mom and he would be here with Shira".

"I don't know Luffy but it's not your fault you couldn't have done anything he died protecting family and that's what matters". That only made Luffy's heartbreak even more and he walked up to the tombstone. "He died protecting mom with a smile on his face" came a voice from behind which was the first prince Fukaboshi.

"Mom was always talking about your return and how she missed you and looked forward to seeing her beloved son. She was always counting down the days, you were always the person she talked about in her campaigns where fishman and humans could co-exist." he said with a tear escaping his eye.

Luffy just felt like his heart kept getting twisted and shattered and felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect his mom and his other family or at least be there in Neptune's last moment thanking the man. "She also said for me to tell you that she was sorry for not being here when you returned ".

Luffy just bowed down in front of the stone and stayed there for 5 minutes, "I'm sorry I was not here to protect mother and I'm sorry I was not here for my little sister. Thank you for saving them and taking me into your family and accepting me as your own" he said before getting up and walking away "Where is Shirahoshi? I promised my mother and Neptune I would always protect her and be there for her and I already failed for not being there for her when her father died. I don't plan on breaking my promise more than I already have." he asked, his hand balled up in a fist his straw hat shadowing his eyes.

"She's in the palace Luffy. She now has to stay in there permanently as she is being targeted by Vander Decken IX for her hand in marriage and cannot leave without her life being in danger, she couldn't even come to her fathers funeral and to this day hasn't even seen the memorial and tombstone.".Fukaboshi said which made Luffy even more pissed as his little sister was now trapped and could not get out of her room as some asshole kept endangering her life and even dared ask for her hand in marriage Luffy would rather die than give her over to whoever that pedophile was she was barely 6 years old right now.

**_Ryugu Palace_ **

Luffy was now standing outside the Shirahoshi's room and he looked on as there were axes and swords all over the wall 'Damn that pedophile!' Luffy just sighed trying to ready himself to see his little sister. As he opened the doors it was dark in the room and he kept walking forward until he reached what he guessed was the bed and jumped on top of it.

As he got there he noticed his sister was asleep but then the lights suddenly turned on and there was a shark he didn't recognize and it started growling at him which woke Shirahoshi up knocking Luffy to the ground on accident. "Who's there? Are you here to hurt me?". Luffy was seeing stars as he had fallen head first from the bed potentially causing head damage.

"It's just me, Shira," Luffy said, rubbing his head. "Onii-sama" she said with tears in her eyes. Luffy just raised his eyebrow as to why she used that honorific for him. "Yes it's me, but just call me Luffy. That honorific is weird," he said, getting back to his feet and jumping to the top of the bed. "I'm sorry for not being here for you Shira, and I'm sorry I cannot stay here for long as I have to go with Oyaji, because I have to train to become stronger," he said looking down "But once I find whoever is keeping you here I'll beat him up so you can be free again and I'll take you to see your dads memorial".

"It's ok mother and father said you were going to protect me and you have to be strong for that and you have to follow your dream like her, but you have to spend time with me whenever you are here". "Of course that's what big brothers are for shishishi" Luffy said wiping the water from his eyes. "I will protect you no matter what happens and be by your side even if the entire World Government is against you".

**_2 weeks later on the Moby Dick_ **

"Oi Marco, when are you going to start training me in armament haki? I need it to be a swordsman and be stronger so I can protect mother and everybody else when she returns. I already have a decent grip on observation" Luffy said, still dodging the hits with the blindfold on. "Fine yoi. Me, Jozu will start training you in armament and later when you have a good grip on it Vista, and Haruta will help you imbue haki on your weapons.". "There you're done with observation training for today you finally managed to dodge 2,000 hits yoi". "Sometimes when we went to hunt on the Island I put a blindfold on so I wouldn't lose the progress I have made".

"Oi Marco you said there was an advanced version of all the types of Haki. What were the ones for Observation and Armament?".

"For Observation is that you can see some time into the future and increase the area of how far your observation can reach yoi. The 1st commander for the Big Mom pirates has the ability and can see 5 seconds into the future although you can go further. The advanced version of Armament is a little bit more complicated as it basically just increases your power, and if you clash with somebody and your haki is that much stronger it will hurt them and their haki essentially over powering them and hurting them you can take it even further by expanding the aura of your haki and imbueding objects you're not even touching, but there is also the way people from Wano Kuni use it. They call it Ryuo and it acts a little differently the former 2nd division commander used it and you basically allow it to flow through your body which makes it more powerful and you can essentially hit somebody and instead of being a normal hit with haki it will affect the enemies interior and effect your enemy from inside and even affect them without even hitting them physically if you get good enough also being able to move the aura of your haki outward into a little blast and destroying objects like cuffs, collars, and doors or whatever you choose and if it's strong enough sea prism stone even if you have a devil fruit, and of course it works as an aura and armor around your body or wherever you choose it even to protect your organs the only person who can use it on the ship is Oyaji, and of course he can use advanced Conquerors but that's even harder to advance and he is the only one here who can tell you to advance that if you even have it, because Teach and I haven't even been able to get close to advance it, you can always train for it to get better but remember Haki is always going to get stronger in intense fights and moments the stronger opponents you fight the stronger it will get."

"That's a lot of things so basically what I have to do is fight strong people and my haki will get stronger and develop". "Yes, but don't be an idiot and go picking a fight with Kaido or another emperor by yourself because you want your haki to get stronger there can't be that major of a gap it doesn't work as some ass pull yoi. It comes from your spiritual energy, will, and understanding of it, you can learn the advanced types from Oyaji even though it will take a long time".

"Ok, I understand I'm going to try and train it, but when I have the chance I'm going to fight people stronger and stronger until I master them both and if I have conquerors I'll advance that too so I can do all the cool stuff Oyaji does, but you have to spar with me and when you do I don't want you going easy on me or anybody if through tough fights and near death situations is the way for it to get stronger I don't want any shortcuts'' Luffy said while looking at Marco. "Whatever you say yoi, so let's get to work on bringing forth and training your armament".

**_Couple Weeks Later_ **

"You need to be quicker Luffy being a swordsman requires good footwork, quickness, and speed otherwise you are going to have good sword techniques but a sitting duck and get picked off by faster opponents coming from different directions" Vista said on the offensive while Luffy just kept blocking on the defense with both of his swords. "I'm using two swords. I'm not used to it twirly mustache."

Luffy was still on the defensive trying to find a way to go on the offensive but still having trouble until Vista brought both his swords down on a slash and Luffy brought one of his up but didn't try to block just parry and push it off to the side. As Vista's sword went down he went with the momentum and now had his right sword in a reverse grip and quickly went on the offensive and slashed at Vista who quickly jumped back.

Luffy quickly followed suit still with different grips on his swords and tried to get a hit on him trying to win in speed as he knew he would for sure lose in power. He tried to attack with a horizontal slash which easily got blocked and Vista threw him off to the side throwing him off to the floor and his swords off to the side as he had lost the grip on them. Vista was quickly on top of him and about to give him a shallow slash to the back marking the end of the match when Luffy suddenly turned around facing forward receiving the slash across his chest which confused him, the commanders, and Whitebeard who were all watching.

"Why did you that yoi?" asked Marco, eyes twitching as what Luffy had just done had thrown Vista off and made the slash a little deeper than it was supposed to be. "I'm not going to get slashed across my back Vista, and Haruta said that scars on the back are a swordsman's shame". "It wasn't going to leave a scar you idiot it was supposed to draw little to no blood at all" yelled Thatch.

"I don't care I'm still not getting slashed across my back but most importantly is that my back is where I'm going to put my tattoo at and just like Oyaji I'm not going to have scars on it that's his mark and when I get it I'm going to make sure it doesn't get damaged or run away from a fight ever!" which made the commanders smile with pride a little bit but still annoyed at the stupid move which he pulled off.

Whitebeard was also smiling with pride looking at his youngest son but spoke as he wanted to make something clear to him "I am grateful you want to protect my pride son, but remember if it is to protect one of the people you care about or love do not hesitate to let them damage your back. Also running away is not always being a coward if it is to protect somebody like your brothers or loved one it is completely fine running away when you know you cannot win". Luffy just looked at him confused "But you have never ran away from a fight so why should I".

"Because I have never needed to back when I fought most of my fights I had no family the only thing I had was my pride so I never ran away from a fight to protect it and if I died than that would be my destiny, but as time went on I started my own crew and had a family I now have sons, and daughters and if it meant getting a scar across my back to protect even one of them I would do it. Also there are going to be people stronger than you that you will not be able to beat no matter how much you try at that point in time so in order for you to survive and fulfil your dreams and be there to protect the ones you care about you have to be alive, but you can also not be a coward".

"But what happens if when I run away they call you a coward that would be insulting you" Luffy responded with some anger in his voice. "GURARARA, then the snot nosed brat can come and say it to my face and if he doesn't then you know what he is made of". Luffy just smiled somewhat understanding, but he still didn't completely agree with running away from a fight as he thought he would be strong enough to fight and beat whoever it was as long as he tried hard enough.

"Oyaji, I have been meaning to ask. How am I going to train my devil fruit? I mean it's not really the type of where I can train it everywhere without destroying everything". "There's actually a person I know that called and wanted to meet you. He even said he would train you for a year if you wanted". "Who is it and what would he train me in?" asked Luffy, skeptical as to who it could be and train him better than his brothers who were training him right now. "His name is Rayleigh". "The guy from Sabaody who coats the ship when we stop there. He's just an old man." says Luffy now really not liking the idea of an old man training him.

"GURARA, if he's an old man then so am I brat" Whitebeard said with agrin "He's also not weak I mean he was the right hand man of Roger'' when he heard this it got all of Luffy's attention and interest. "Why would he want to train me?". "Apparently the Red-Haired brat told him about you and since then he's wanted to meet you". "Shanks huh I still don't want to go so soon I barely got back maybe in a year when I'm 10 if he still wants to see me he can train me". "He barely got back and is already planning to go away in less than a year" Thatch says head down.

**_Weeks Later On a Island in the New World_ **

The Whitebeard pirates were currently off on an island in the New World collecting supplies and as usual Luffy went exploring the town along with Izo. "Why do I have to go shopping with you". "Because you need better fashion sense" Izo answered. "Whatever, I don't even know if I'm going to wear a shirt after I get my tattoo shirts are overrated either way". Izo just had a tick mark on his forehead at the statement "You really have no sense in anything". Luffy just stuck his tongue out and went to sit down.

As they walked outside they suddenly saw people running away "Oi what's wrong?" asked Izo. "You have to run. The Beast Pirates are here and they started fighting people back at the bar". As soon as Izo and Luffy heard this they used their observation taking off to where they felt most the most people at.

When they got there they saw people fighting and a Triceratops just destroying the buildings around and hitting his own crew and enemies alike. "What the hell happened?" Luffy asked "No time to find out it's an all out fight now" Izo said and shot his guns coated in a little bit of haki at the zoan user hitting him and getting his attention.

"I guess so," Luffy said before pulling out the swords he carried and jumping into the fight, slashing 2 people from the back. Luffy kept moving around beating around cannon fodder while protecting the other whitebeard pirates back trying to protect most from not getting a fatal injury.

**_With Izo_ **

Izo was currently shooting the zoan user moving around, staying at a distance knowing if he got close it would be over as he was supporting a long range type. "I might as well pick up a sword, it's not my specialty, but I can use it well enough" he said as he picked up a sword from the ground and the suddenly had to jump away from where he currently was and as he did the tail from the zoan user had crashed into the building.

"You really picked a fight with us do you even know who were you stupid little pirate crew" he said while looking at Izo not knowing who's crew they were a part of. "I feel like I should ask you the same thing. Kaido wouldn't really be happy if one of his subordinates picked a fight at his own will" he said before firing more shots off. "He won't have to know as you're all going to be dead along with the rest of the people of this island" he said arrogantly blocking Izo's shots.

Izo coated the sword in haki as his gun was not really going to do anything and jumped up running on top of a building and was about to slash the zoan user until he got hit in shoulder by an arrow imbued with some haki from the sky and he fell to the ground. "Kikiki, did you really think I would let you damage Sasaki-sama" said a man with bat ears, curved fangs, and bat wings with a bow in his hands.

The now identified Sasaki turned around and picked Izo as he was in his hybrid form "Now your life is in my control. Are you from Wano you look like a samurai from there just that you use guns" he said with a smirk. Izo just grit his teeth knowing what had happened in Wano and to his former comrades and lord. As Sasaki was about to kill Izo, a wave of power washed over the battlefield knocking people from both groups out.

**_With Luffy_ **

Luffy was fighting what seemed to be a person with a lion coming out of his waist and was having an annoying time. He was currently not using his devil fruit as he wanted to get better with haki and did not want to cause too much more damage to the town they were fighting in.

What he didn't understand was how the hell the lion could produce fire which forced him to dodge a lot more than he wanted to. Suddenly he brought out his sword which suddenly broke out into parts looking more like a sharp whip instead of a sword. The lion man suddenly whipped it towards Luffy forcing him to bring up his sword to block it but unfortunately wrapped around his sword and while Luffy was trying to get it back the lion suddenly breathed fire on sword whip on fire forcing Luffy to leap back and leave his sword.

"Damn it you annoying lion man or whatever you are". "My name is Holdem and-". "I didn't ask and I don't care you're just weird and annoying with your stupid face and fire breathing lion" Interrupted Luffy as he imbued his arms in his haki he knew it was still relatively weak but the only way to get better was fight with it.

He jumped forward and dodged the hit Holdem threw and quickly went for a kick with his legs trying to throw the bigger man off balance which ended up working until the man lion sent a punch forcing Luffy to cross his arms and block. Luffy kept trying to use his superior and agility to fight the man but everytime he was about to land a serious punch the lion would counter. As he was about to rush back in he saw Izo get shot by an arrow by what seemed like a half bat half fat man.

Luffy quickly took off to try and help Izo as the triceratops was moving towards him until observation haki picked up something from behind him and was forced to dodge. "You're fighting me brat". Luffy just gritted his teeth before quickly rushing towards the man forming, balling his fist up and when he got close enough threw a punch activating as much of his devil fruit as he could forming cracks in the air surprising the man and sending him flying back.

As the man quickly went flying back Luffy turned around running towards where Izo was but noticed he was wrapped around in a tail and he knew he would not make it in a desperate call he yelled out "LET HIM GO!" unknowingly releasing a wave of conquerors haki that was felt all the way even at the coast and knocking out the weak willed people out, shocking the people who were still up and momentarily stopping Sasaki from squishing Izo. Izo just looked on shocked as Luffy had used conquerors haki at such a young age.

Sasaki just grit his teeth and was about to squish Izo then he got kicked across the face by a man with blue wings making him release Izo from his grip. "What do you think you are doing yoi'' Marco said with narrowed eyes holding Izo up with his phoenix talons. When Sasaki got back up and saw Marco he suddenly realized who it was and started sweating 'Shit don't tell me those stupid pirates were part of Whitebeard's crew' "Batman, Holdem go back to the ship immediately we have to get out of here now!" he said in an urgent voice and suddenly the people who were up started running back to the opposite coast towards their ship. Marco decided to let them go as he would rather take care of Izo and check up on the rest of his brothers.

Putting Izo down Luffy quickly came up "Izo are you ok?" he asked in a panicked voice. "I'm fine stupid bat person caught me off guard I don't even know how that bastard looked like that". "What happened yoi?" asked Marco. "Me and Izo were shopping and as we came out a villager quickly came running screaming that the Beast Pirates started fighting with another crew which we knew was us so we came here to help". "You were lucky a villager reached the shore panicking and I had made my way here by then if not I wouldn't have made it in time yoi. Although Luffy do you know what you just did?". "No why I was just fighting." "When dinosaur guy was about to squish me you used conquerors haki" answered Izo looking at Luffy shocking him.

"I didn't even know I just wanted to save you". "Conquerors usually comes out it in a stressful time when your emotions are tense yoi. Well we better pick and check up on our guys and see that they're ok and tie up the people from Kaido's crew and take them to pops and see what he wants to do with them the others are most likely on the way since they probably felt that wave of Haki so I'll take Izo to the infirmary and you start helping the people here Luffy".

A couple of minutes later they had finally helped the injured back to the Moby to get them treated and had tied up and brought the other subordinates to the beach. "So what happened and who are they?" asked Whitebeard as Marco had only told them that they had fought another pirate crew just not which one. "There Kaido's subordinates pops" answered Marco.

"So their part of the overgrown fish's crew," Whitebeard said in a sort of mocking tone. "Overgrown fish?" Luffy said, confused. "It's just what pops calls him for some reason" answered Thatch. "But more importantly who released that wave of haki?" Whitebeard asked now in a more serious voice. "Luffy yoi". "GURARA so he does have it. But what caused you to use it" Whitebeard asked. "I was in trouble and was about to get squished by some dinosaur and Luffy saw, and he just used it without knowing". Whitebeard understood and just frowned that his son almost died "Just make it quick" he said before walking away. The crew who was there understood and told Luffy to go with Whitebeard as they still didn't want their little brother to see what was going to happen.

**_Couple of Months Later- Luffy 10_ **

"I can't believe he's already going away for a year it feels like he barely came back" cried both Thatch and Haruta on the deck seeing Luffy go off with Rayleigh. "You sound like moms yoi". "Shut up you stupid blue turkey before I paint your room a hot pink!" responded Thatch. "Do it and that's the last thing you'll ever do yoi". "Bye again guys take care" Luffy said waving back at the ship Moby while he was on a rowboat with Rayleigh about to enter the Calm belt.

As soon as they crossed into the calm belt a huge sea king came out which Rayleigh just cut the head off. "I guess it's going to be a rough trip," Rayleigh said laughing. "Why are we going to train the calm belt?". "Because we are going to also be training your devil fruit which is destructive so it would be best if there was nobody around and the island where we are going to have strong animals that you can train your haki and also the weather changes so you are also going to learn to survive out in the extreme wild". Luffy just nodded at the potential of exploring the full access he has of his devil fruit and making his haki stronger. "But we are going to stop at another island before and the people there are going to give us a ride on their ship". "Who lives out in the calm belt?" Luffy asked curious as to who could live out on this ocean. "The Kujas," Rayleigh answered.

"My son is also going to train you with swordsmanship". Luffy just raised an eyebrow as he did not think Rayleigh had a son "You have a son?". "Well he's not my blood son but Shakky and I found him when we were still pirates which caused her to stop living a life of piracy so she could raise him and when my time came I also raised him and taught him how to be a swordsman". "Oh of course Shakky would raise a child she is nice after all. Is he a better swordsman than you?". "Hahaha, I'm an old man now and he's in his prime so what would you say."

**_1 day later_ **

"We're coming up on the island now, let's just hope they don't attack us first" Rayleigh said. "Why would they attack us?" Luffy asked. "Well the Kuja are a woman only tribe and they usually don't allow men on the island, but the former and current pirate empress and her sister owe me favors and when I asked for their help to get to Rusukaina they agreed."

Couple of minutes later they docked on the island and they both got off. "Luffy-kun you might want to protect yourself seems like some warriors are coming and I don't think Hancock is with them so they might be aggressive." Luffy just nodded and pulled both of swords out. "Who are you and why are you here?" came a voice from the bushes. "I'm Rayleigh and we are here as the pirate empress is supposed to take us to the next island". After he finished talking there was mumbling behind them "We'll let her know that a man by the name of Rayleigh is here, but if she doesn't know who you are you will die" the woman spoke before she left along with the rest of the warriors.

Rayleigh and Luffy were waiting there for around 30 minutes until they both felt a strong presence heading their way. "Rayleigh-san so you actually made it here" the tall woman spoke. "It was just a nice stroll through the calm belt, nothing more". Rayleigh says making Luffy's eye twitch as he remembered all the times they were attacked by sea kings and Rayleigh had made him use his devil fruit to attack them.

"So this is the child which you are going to train on that horrific island" she says while looking at Luffy. "Yes he has a lot of potential and special in a lot of ways''. "Whatever you say Rayleigh-san maybe if the shrimp survives the year of training there". "Oi who are you calling a shrimp!" Luffy answered teeth sharp showing his annoyance at being called a shrimp. Hancock just ignored him and told Rayleigh to follow her to the ship so they could get ready to set off as the Island was 3 days away from Amazon Lily.

**_3 days later_ **

"You better take care of him Rayleigh or I'll kill you myself" said Hancock while pulling him by the nose being a little over protective of Luffy since they had gotten close and became friends on the ship when Luffy accidentally saw Hancock's back and did not just her for being a former slave. "He won't. I don't want Whitebeard coming after me either" Rayleigh said trying to break away.

"Bye Hancock take care" Luffy said waving from the beach as the ship was pulling away. As soon as the ship was out of sight Rayleigh and Luffy started walking to the center of the island when they reached a clearing with a giant tree with rocks surrounding it "This is a safe place so if you want to put any of your belongings here so they can be safe you can, but we're not coming back here until we finish the year of training" Rayleigh added. Luffy just nodded and put his straw hat on top of the rock with his necklaces tugged under the ribbon. "Let's go train," Luffy said excitingly.

Luffy was now sitting on a rock while Rayleigh was standing. "So I'm guessing you know what haki is" he asked "Marco explained what Armament was and Observation and the advanced versions like seeing into the future and expanding how far you can feel presences and advanced armament and Ryuo". "I see that is basically it for the most part of course a person can develop their haki and come up with different techniques for how they use it and they have the one which they prefer but I'm going to make sure you excel in both and not just fall to one".

"Also there is the thing for Conqueror's haki which you have the luck of having. The good thing about that is that Conquerors haki can make the other 2 stronger although it works best for armament. As haki is essentially spiritual energy and conquerors is your will you can focus your conquerors into your armament to make it stronger and more effective by controlling how much escapes out because armament does run out although if you used it for observation it would just increase the range temporarily but not let you look into the future as for that you need to be calm. Advanced conquerors will also let you have protective armor around yourself just like armament and the waves you release will also even affect objects from the pressure of it. That's mostly the reason the sky splits when people at that level clash. It can happen if the armament is strong enough but it wouldn't be as major and there are other things that you will discover on your own but I'm not going to tell you as that would take away from your adventure".

Luffy just nodded at the new information trying to take everything in so he can get a better understanding. "Well let's get to training your armament until my son gets here as I heard you want to be a swordsman and armament is going to be important" Luffy immediately stood up excited to start training.

**_A week later_ **

Luffy was panting on the ground after just having finished his devil fruit training. "How am I supposed to train to be a better swordsman with only one sword?" Luffy asked as on the 3rd day of training with Rayleigh one of his swords had broken. "Well it is your fault for using low graded swords well the one that broke wasn't even graded and the one you have now is in the lowest class of the graded classes". "Well it's not particularly easy to find graded swords you know" Luffy retorted and was about to say something else until his observation haki picked up a powerful presence which got him on his feet immediately "Oi Rayleigh do you feel that". "Yeah I guess he is finally here." he simply answered.

Luffy and Rayleigh walked to the coast and when they got there they saw a little boat on it which looked like a coffin with green candles on the side and the mass which resembled a large crucifix. "So this is the boy which you want me to train?" spoke the man with yellow hawk like eyes and a large sword on his back still sitting down when Luffy saw the man his eyes widened "Mihawk" he said to himself in a low voice. "Yes although it will be difficult now that he broke one of his swords". Mihawk simply scoffed and reached down and threw the boy a sword.

Luffy quickly caught the sword which was in a white scabbard with koi fish on it with a white tsuba, and when he unsheathed it he saw it had a gold habaki and the blade was a grayish white on the bottom with a deep sea blue on the top in a wave like pattern. ***** ( **You can search up true katana white wakizashi and it should be one of the first things that pop up the one Luffy got is a katana not a wakizashi it just looks like that *Wakizashis are shorter than Katanas, I will try to link it in my profile but I don't know if it will let me).**

"It's a calm obedient sword that obeys its master, but is still ruthless and deadly in battle it is called Sulu. Also it won't break as easily as it's part of the 21 O-Wazamono grade swords and can be part of the Saijo O-Wazomono if you make it into a black blade" Mihawk simply said. "And you would just give it to me?" Luffy asked.

"I would not train somebody with a weak sword as it would just break the sword a person wields partly defines the swordsman" he simply said. "And you just have this lying around?" Luffy said, still trying to wrap his mind around how he just simply gave it to him. "It was from a fool who challenged me and he was not worthy of wielding the blade so I took it from him after he was defeated. I only came here because father asked me to train you and from what Red-Haired said about you having potential so hopefully you don't disappoint ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> That's the 6th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I will most likely update the story on Friday or Saturdays although sometimes I will try to write and publish 2 chapters a week whenever I can.
> 
> I named the sword Sulu as it can mean "Shining Heaven" and I thought why not name it that since Luffy is going to have a certain cursed blade later, that is part of the 21 O-Wazamono. Although I might change like the color of it if as it never really screamed cursed blade to me but if you don't want me to lmk.  
>  Link-   
> https://www.truekatana.com/products/23062/handmade-spring-steel-blue-balde-real-japanese-wakizashi-sword-with-white-scabbard-and-alloy-tsuba?
> 
> I finished this chapter on Wednesday but decided to publish it on Friday, Chapter 7 is mostly done it's a chapter mostly just opening the doors for Luffy to get into fights in the future along with a particular revelation.
> 
> I am trying to move the story along as well, this is a LuffyxYamato story and I want to introduce her already and get that going so she will be getting introduced soon so if it feels like I'm rushing that's why as I'm not waiting all the way till later following canon for her to get introduced as that is to long.


	7. First Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions PM me to lmk.

* * *

**Chapter7: First Bounty**

**_In the New World_ **

"How was your sister yoi?" Marco asked, sitting down with the commanders on the deck next to Whitebeard who was on his chair all looking at Luffy as they had left Fishman Island a couple of days ago. "She was good well as good as somebody can be when they are trapped in a room I just want to find that stupid pedophile and beat him up so she can be free and ,AHHH" Luffy answered before screaming a little bit at the end. "Oi stop moving or I'm going to end up messing the tattoo idiot". "It hurts,". "Well then you shouldn't have asked for it on your back and as big as this and I also have to color it in which is even going to be more painful so deal with it". "Do you even have enough ink?"Luffy asked, gritting his teeth as the tattoo hurt.

"We have enough white ink, although purple was hard to get a hand off". "I can't believe he's going to go with the whole no wearing shirts thing even after I tried to get him to learn some fashion sense" Izo said face palming. "Shirts are overrated and I'm going to use coats in the cold weather. It's not like I'm a logia user even though I wish I was" he said sticking his tongue out at Izo.

"I still can't believe you got to see and got trained by Mihawk. I always wanted to fight him and see how good of a swordsman he really is,'' Vista said. "Well he lives up the name" Luffy simply said looking down remembering how bad he had got beaten into the ground during their so called spars. "So what did you train in yoi?" asked Marco. "I trained on all 3 types of my haki and started learning how Ryuo works and all of that, sword, and using more of my devil fruit as we did discover problems I was going to have with it". "What do you mean problems yoi?".

"Well it's just that it's hard to use haki at the same time with my devil fruit ability. Cracking the air, causing big waves and all of that is simple enough if I apply haki there it makes it more potent and I can cause bigger vibrations, shockwaves, waves and that sort of thing, but the trouble comes when I make a quake bubble I can make decent ones on my weapon and use them like that but if I try to use haki at the same time for some reason my haki is not as potent as normal it's only around sixty percent as powerful. If I was fighting a normal person it would be no issue as my devil fruit would most likely be enough but if I was to fight a logia user right now with my fruit it would be a pain. Rayleigh said the better I get with my devil fruit the easier it will be for me to use the full power of my haki and that technique simultaneously he also said that if I get good enough I can probably shift the sea and islands maybe sink them if I'm good enough".

The commanders and Whitebeard all nodded in understanding as to how that would be an issue. "Izo did you finish adding the gold beads to my necklace?" Luffy asked. "Yeah it's in my room, why did you want me to add gold beads when the thing was from your dad and he said he and your mom had picked it out before you were even born for when you were older". "That's exactly why I added it. I have a second mother and the gold beads are a tribute to her. I'm probably going to get a tattoo to honor her but coming up with something is quite hard shishishi". "You're going to turn into an art gallery, and you're barely 11 you don't need anymore tattoos right now" Thatch spoke up.

**_Couple Weeks later_ **

"Why can't something exciting happen I want to see how I would do in a real fight" Luffy said while sitting on the deck with Marco and Thatch. "And who do you want to fight yoi?". "Some marines so after we beat them up and send them away running I can finally get a bounty" when Thatch heard this quickly choking on the water he was drinking. "Why do you want a bounty you idiot you're still a kid if we're being honest". "I'm not a kid anymore, Thatchy. I also want to be a great pirate to just like the rest of you and for that I need a bounty". "Whatever we rarely ever get attacked it's not like they're going to attack us during lunch or anything so get back to your chores''.

"Navy ships incoming!" came a crew member yelling into the galley where the rest of the crew was eating. "It really happened Thatch yoi" laughed Marco. "Oyaji, can I join the fight? I want to beat them up and maybe get a bounty," Luffy said with a smile on his face. "How many ships and who are they?" whitebeard asked. "It seems like it's a newly appointed rear admiral and 2 commodores must be trying to make a bigger name for themselves". The commanders just sighed at the answer "You can fight if Marco watches over you Luffy". Luffy happily got up and picked up his swords and started dragging Marco towards the deck as some of the crew were already making their way ready for a fight.

A couple of minutes later Whitebeard was sitting in his chair with Jozu and Haruta as they were going to take care of any of the marines that were dumb enough to try and take on Whitebeard and the rest of the commanders were just sitting down as they were just going to see except Marco who was with Luffy as he had to babysitting duty.

"We're here for your head Whitebeard!" yelled the rear admiral. "We are taking you down in the name of justice!" yelled the commodores, making the commanders roll their eyes but causing the other marines to let out a battle cry as they were finally next to Moby Dick and soon the battle started as the pirates boarded the marine ships. Luffy just smiled "The Rear-Admiral is mine!" he yelled out loud before hopping off the deck making Marco's eyes widen and follow suit.

"I'm going to get your head Whitebeard!" yelled the man on the deck of his ship and was about to use Geppo until a flying slash attack came towards him forcing him to dodge. "You're fighting me, someone like you doesn't even deserve a chance at challenging pops " Luffy said with one of his swords in his hand. The man just laughed when he saw the boy "Who are you boy? You really think you can beat me rear admiral Horo, you are nothing but a child" the man confidently said.

"Shut up and let's dance" Luffy answered with a grin, making the man irritated as he used Rankyaku directed towards Luffy expecting it to cut him in half but was surprised when the kid brought up his sword intercepting the projectile and essentially throwing it to the side. "You're gonna have to take me seriously if you want to beat me" Luffy said in an irritated voice at being underestimated.

Horo used Soru and tried to kick Luffy across the face but was suddenly blocked by Luffy's sword and was forced to dodge as Luffy attempted to kick him and was further shocked when Luffy used Rankyaku himself curing the floor and forcing the man to dodge to the side. "You're not the only one who knows the Rokushiki. I hope you know some other things if not you're going to lose" Luffy said sheathing his word. "How does a pirate brat like you know those techniques they are only supposed to be known to people in the World Government" the man grit his teeth. "I have my ways".

Horo quickly infused his hand in haki rushing forwards to punch Luffy but he also infused his own hand in haki clashing with Horo shocking the man yet again at how a kid even knew haki. The 2 quickly exchanged hits trying to get a hit on eachother but Luffy was too quick and kept dodging and infusing his leg in haki and trying to make Horo make a mistake and eventually he jumped in the air kicking Horo across the face making him bleed.

Luffy and Horo kept trading blows as Luffy forced him into hand to hand combat which Luffy was pretty good. Luffy kept blocking weaving and then jumped up in the air and kicked Horo across the face with his leg infused in haki drawing blood. 'Why is he so...so weak' Luffy groaned in his head.

Horo leaped back and pulled out his Saber infusing it with haki "You're not a bad brat, but I'm still going to kill you" Luffy just pulled out both of his katanas infusing them with his own haki "I can't say the same for you, your just disappointing" he said before going forward to clash. They met in the middle Luffy blocking the Saber but pushed back as he still was not physically strong enough Luffy noticed the man used a Goken sword style which relied more on strength while he himself was more of a Juken sword style which relied more on speed as Mihawk had told him that since he was still a kid it would be better suited for him and as he would build up his physical strength the Goken style would come naturally as he said he should have a mixture of both being able to move smoothly but also being able destroy whatever you want.

The 2 continued to fight and parry each other until Horo threw a kick catching Luffy off guard to which Horo used the advantage slightly cutting his cheek drawing a little blood making Luffy leap back. "That's a dirty trick when you are fighting with swords and here I thought you were a swordsman" Luffy said. "It doesn't matter if it's dirty all that matters is winning in this world" to which Luffy just grit his teeth and was now dead serious and changed his stance.

Luffy now held Sulu in a reverse grip in his left hand and went on the offensive using his quickness to his advantage attacking fiercely trying to attack Horo's weak points eventually making him make a mistake and slashing him across his chest drawing blood. Horo hissed in pain as the cut had been pretty deep but Luffy didn't stop and quickly used Soru and was now on top of him again this time continually using Soru attacking from multiple directions cutting him all over his body Horo tried to use Tekkai but Luffy's haki was to strong and kept cutting him. Marco who was watching was really surprised at how strong and quick Luffy was now as he had come a long way from before.

Luffy was now in front of Horo who was now on his face down bleeding from multiple wounds over his body and was about to end the fight when his observation alerted him of an incoming attack to which he quickly turned around and blocked the commodore. Luffy was now gritting his teeth mad as somebody was going to cut him across the back and damage one of his treasures in his tattoo and quickly jumped back and sheathed his swords.

"To scared to fight now brat" said the commodore in a cocky tone but Luffy noticed he was already bleeding and most likely had gotten beat by a commander. "No I'm just pissed at what you tried to do" Luffy answered using Soru getting close to the man and mostly dodging for now until the commodore did a downwards slash trying to get Luffy to which he simply dodged and quickly used his devil fruit and made a quake bubble around his fist and hit the man in the face causing cracks to appear and sent the man off the deck flying several hundred feet away into the ocean essentially stopping the entire fight on the marine ship as the rear admiral and commodore had been defeated. The marines were just looking on at what happened before Luffy unleashed his conquerors haki to see how strong it was knocking out a good portion of the marines. 'Looks like I still need more work'.

"That was disappointing. I thought rear admirals were supposed to be strong but he was weak.". "Well he was barely assigned that position yoi. The marines also just have the position to make themselves look more powerful as they want it to seem like they have a lot of soldiers close to power as one of the 3 admirals but it's just a bunch of bullshit" Marco finished as they were heading back to their own ship.

"So Luffy won, but how good did he do?" asked Thatch curious now. "He won without too much of a challenge and only got a little cut across his cheek, yoi. The rear admiral couldn't really keep up and for the commodore Luffy used his devil fruit punching him in the face sending him a couple hundred feet away from the ship into the ocean". Whitebeard and the other commanders just nodded surprised and proud.

**_Navy H.Q_ **

The vice admiral were all sitting down with fleet admiral Sengokul sitting off to the side as they had gotten a report that a week ago a rear admiral and 2 commodores had attacked Whitebeard. "Speak soldier, why in the hell would you go attack Whitebeard in the New World?" Sengoku was still dumbfounded at the stupidity of the marine soldiers who thought they could win.

"Yes sir, rear admiral Horo came to me and my fellow commodore and brought up an argument on how we could all take Whitebeard down he managed to make all of the soldiers that heard feel confident that they could do it so feeling pressured we set off to find and fight Whitebeard, sir" the commodore responded as of the moment he was the highest rank that could communicate what happened, as the other commodore that went missing in action and the rear admiral was still bedridden.

"How in the hell do you think that is a good idea to challenge one of the emperors but the strongest of them all at that?" Sengoku said irritated face palming. "Well did you even do any damage to him or kill any pirate scum?" asked a vice admiral. "No we only injured some but could not kill them sir. The rear admiral could not even get close to Whitebeard as he was held off by a...kid" the commodore said looking down.

All of the vice admirals and Sengoku raised their eyebrows at how a kid could hold off a rear admiral and Sengoku was also thinking even harder as to why Whitebeard would take in a kid into his crew. "What do you mean kid?" asked one of the vice admirals. "It was a kid that was part of Whitebeard's crew as Horo was about to board the ship the kid attacked him and they started fighting the kid even used some of the Rokushiki techniques and knows how to utilize all 3 types of haki and he has devil fruit" making everybody's eyes widen. "WHAT?! You said all 3 do you mean he had Haoshoku no haki and that a kid can use the Rokushiki which are supposed to be World Government techniques." said a vice admiral alarmed.

"Yes sir he was also the reason we weren't able to find the other commodore as the man attempted to attack him from behind but the kid dodged and used his devil fruit power sending him flying several hundreds of feet away". "And do you know what his devil fruit is" asked Sengoku, seriously as some kid could utilize all 3 types of haki. "No sir but a marine who saw the encounter said that the boy made a bubble around his fist and went up to punch the commodore causing cracks in the air to appear when he did so sending him flying off" Sengoku's eyes widened at what he had just heard it couldn't possible be that devil fruit.

"Do you have a picture of the boy?" he asked. "Yes it is in the folders in front of you." The vice admirals and Sengoku opened the folders and they saw a boy. "What is his name and are you positive he is part of Whitebeard's crew?" Sengoku asked, wanting to make sure. "Positive, he had Whitebeard's jolly roger tattooed on his back and from what some marines were able to find out it was Monkey D. Luffy". "Then I want a bounty issued immediately! The boy can utilize 3 types of haki and was able to beat a rear admiral to death's door and a commodore and has the strongest paramecia devil fruit he is going to be a threat in the future!". 'Goddamn it Garp you better have a good explanation for this' he thought looking at the boy's name.

"How much should bounty be sir?" asked a vice admiral.

**Dawn Island**

Ace and Sabo were currently outside the bandits base sparring trying to gain the advantage over each other. While Ace was the hotheaded one who went forward and try to overpower his opponent Sabo was the one who tried to use his head and figure out a strategy although it didn't always work the way, as Ace was always rushing.

Ace thrusted his pipe trying to hit Sabo in the chest to which Sabo just hit it to the side pushing Ace making him stumble. Sabo tried to use that mistake to his advantage and brought his pipe down trying to hit him across the head which Ace just rolled to the side and swung his pipe at Sabo's feet forcing him to jump to which Ace just kicked him in the chest and went up top pointing the pipe over his chest.

"You lose Sabo I win 51-49" Ace said, puffing hard suddenly falling to the ground. "Yeah I know but at least we're going to be strong for when we set out in 3 years". "Are you sure you want to be a revolutionary instead of a pirate?". Sabo just looked at the sky not really knowing himself yet "I don't know I would still have freedom and explore if I became a revolutionary and I would be able to fight so people can be free so I might become one". "As long as we live life to the fullest I don't care what you do" Ace replied.

As the boys were getting up they saw Makino walking towards them "Hey Ace. Sabo I got something you might want to see" she said with a smile on her face. "What is it?". As the boys were wondering what it could be she pulled out a wanted poster and when they saw who it was there eyes bulged out. "He already got a bounty!" both yelled simultaneously. Sabo quickly grabbed the poster to get a better look with Ace on his side "How the hell is his first bounty so high!" Ace said falling back.

"Well it did say he is dangerous and beat up some pretty high ranking marines and is part of-". "Don't say it! I don't want to know what crew he is part of until I see him again and fight then after I beat him up I'll know" Ace quickly cut her off. Sabo just sighed and asked Makino to tell him in the ear what crew Luffy was a part of when Sabo got his answer he paled and fell back to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me".

**Island in the New World**

The Red-Haired pirates were still hungover as they had partied the entire night before Shanks was about to fall asleep until a voice yelled for him "Boss! Hawkeyes is here!".

Shanks looked to the side at his long time rival "Yo Hawkeyes. I'm not feeling too well at the moment, have you come for a match?". "I have no interest in fighting a drunk. I simply came as I saw something about my student and I thought you might want to see it" he said before pulling out a wanted poster and opening it. "EHHHH" the crew said simultaneously . "He got a higher starting bounty than Big Mom, Dahahaha. I think I might go and become an emperor so the kid doesn't catch up soon. Kid also looks like a badass in the picture" Shanks laughed. "He is my student it would be expected that he would start off big" Mihawk boasted to which Shanks just laughed and signaled for another party to start.

**Moby Dick**

Luffy was currently sparring with Marco who was surprised by how much of a fight Luffy was putting up and forcing him to try. To say he was quick was an understatement. He kept moving around dodging and weaving, he wouldn't be surprised if he kept up with Kizaru in the future, but of course his little brother was still weaker than him.

Luffy was fighting hand to hand with haki as he did not want to use his swords as he might end up cutting things on the ship by accident. "Alright that's enough yoi. I'm still dumbfounded by how much stronger you are now in all honesty I think you could fight and win against Cracker. Your armament is good enough and your devil fruit has a huge advantage against his biscuits you". Luffy just smiled "Well I want to eventually be a commander too so maybe I will end up fighting him". Whitebeard and the commanders were just watching with a smile. 'Maybe I will make him a commander soon enough after all the 2nd division has been in need of one and he is certainly getting stronger' Whitebeard thought to himself.

They were all broken out of their thoughts when News Coos came by so Thatch went up to the bird and bought a newspaper. Thatch started reading until he saw something sticking out to the side which he noticed was a wanted poster"What the hell! He's still a kid". The outburst grabbed everybody's attention "What is it?" asked Izo. "This!" he said, showing the wanted poster which made all of the commander's eyes pop out and Whitebeard just laugh.

**Wanted!**

**Dead or Alive!**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Epithet: 'Strawhat Luffy'**

**Bounty:100,000,000**

The poster had a picture of Luffy with his straw hat on and with 2 necklaces around his neck, wearing black shorts with a blue waist sash with his swords in both of his hands standing over the bloody rear admiral, "GURARARA, the brat already has a bounty of 100 million". "That's bigger than bounty than some ever get yoi". The commanders were all shocked at how much the bounty was while Luffy was laughing happily he finally had a bounty and such a big starting one at that "How come his picture looks cool" Thatch sulked. "Yo Marco think you can keep training me with that bounty bounty hunters might be coming after me, shishishi".

**Whole Cake Island**

"Let's start the meeting" said a gigantic woman sitting down on a throne eating candy she was one of the emperors Charlotte Linlin. "Yes of course soir" said Tamago as he was always the one in charge of the monthly meetings where they would go over anything important that has happened in the world.

There was nothing in particularly important to go over just some pirates like Trafalgar Law who was making a name for himself in the North Blue, Capone Bege, X-Drake an ex rear admiral who deserted the marines and became a pirate, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo, and the youngest of the bunch Eustass Kidd who was 16, but Big Mom and the Government didn't even consider them rookies since they hadn't even entered the Grand Line they were still in the Blues.

"Now to the important business there was an incident where a rear admiral and 2 commodores tried to take Whitebeard's head soir". "Mamamama, it seems like the Marines are getting more idiotic as time goes on did those fools really think they could take his head", Big Mom wouldn't admit it even on her deathbed but she knew even though she was an emperor same as him that Whitebeard was the strongest and could rule the seas if he wanted to.

"They didn't even get close soir, but it seems like Whitebeard has got a new member in his crew which is quite young but managed to defeat the rear admiral and supposedly killed one of the commodores soir" he said putting down the bounty poster so the snail could project it to the screen so everybody could see.

As soon as they saw the picture of the kid the older siblings in the family and Big Mom both gasped and Smoothie started breaking down crying. "It can't be," said Katakuri shocked out of his normal calm demeanor. Smoothie just looked at the picture she knew for sure the color of his hair and his eyes gave it away that was her son "Luffy" she said still crying.

"MY GRANDSON?!" Big Mom said standing up looking at the projection. "That bastard gave him to Whitebeard". She was fuming and it got even worse when she saw the name "That bastard was the son of Garp?! I knew there was something off he was too mysterious he didn't even give us his name he had just washed up on the shore and was powerful so I let him stay". This shocked Tamago as he didn't even know Smoothie had a child.

All of the children were looking at Smoothie not even wanting to imagine how she was feeling after not knowing if your son was alive or not and suddenly finding out he was alive and part of a powerful rival pirate crew. "Smoothie, are you ok?" asked Katakuri worried about his little sister. "I don't know what he would think of me; he probably hates me for not being part of his life and probably thinks I abandoned him". "What are we going to mama, peroin?". Big Mom did not know what to do as from what she saw her grandson was strong and would be a great addition to the crew, but she knew Whitebeard would not let her go there and just take one of his sons without a fight.

"If we were to try and get him we would start a war with the Whitebeard pirates. He would not hand over one of his sons, and I doubt the brat would come with us as he wouldn't even feel a connection with us. So for now we just stay back and let things play out. We will make a move in a year or two try and get them when they are at their weakest when he has sent out one of his commanders out for a mission and we have to make preperations".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> If you are thinking Luffy is overpowered, because he beat a rear admiral like that it's not that hard. Well rear admirals were never really portrayed to be that strong. The only one we know of in canon is Hina and X-Drake used to be one and Hina is relatively weak if I'm honest. Luffy also got trained by Mihawk and Rayleigh.
> 
> Also if you think the bounty is to high think about it he has all 3 types of haki, has the strongest paramecia in the world, and is part of Whitebeards crew. Think it's
> 
> As for the cracker thing. Hahaha well Luffy has the advantage of his devil fruit and Cracker can not take a lot of pain so we will see.
> 
> Please leave a review of what you think and anything I could do better.


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts
> 
> This is going to be a long and important chapter where I can lose a lot of readers' interest as I expand on some things that you will see, hahaha hope you like what I did and if you don't and decide to drop the story I understand.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions PM me. Sorry if the fights suck which I personally think they do as writing them is one of my weaknesses and this is my first story so yeah, sorry. Of course you can always criticize and tell me anything that I can do better. It would greatly be appreciated.

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

**Totto Land**

Smoothie was currently walking towards her mothers room with a lot on her mind as for the past year the entire crew had been busy preparing for a fight mostly making more chess soldiers to fight as she got to her mothers door she calmed herself and walked in. "Hello Mama, I have been wanting to talk to you," she simply said.

"What is it, Smoothie you are disturbing my snack time" responded Big Mom a little curious as to what her daughter wanted to talk about.

"I was thinking instead of fighting the Whitebeard pirates for my son why do we not make some sort of alliance to where Luffy can spend time with us and them as well instead of starting an entire war between our crews" she asked as she did not want to attack her sons current family as they had raised him.

"Mamama, we are pirates Smoothie. The only reason I want my grandson is because he seems powerful. His bounty has increased a lot in 2 years. He would be a powerful subordinate of the crew. Why would I go through the trouble of getting him back if he isn't loyal only to me, when we get him back I will make sure to break his will and use Puddings devil fruit to take away the memories he has had with their crew so he will be a loyal powerful asset" Big Mom answered in a serious voice.

Smoothie just grit her teeth Luffy was her son not some sort of tool. 'I wonder if this is why he took him away from here, because he knew this would happen. I'm sorry mama, I will protect my son even from you she thought to herself. "So you are making your move now mama".

"Yes, from the information I got Whitebeard has sent out his 4th division commander to check on some of the islands under his protection so it is the perfect time tomorrow we set out and it should take around 2 weeks to get to Whitebeard" she simply answered to which Smoothie just nodded and left.

**On the Moby Dick**

"Ughh, how long is Thatch going to be away?" asked Luffy looking out into the ocean.

"I don't know, he has to go check up on some of the islands under our protection to make sure everything is ok yoi. You do know if you do become a commander you are going to have to do that" answered Marco looking at his little brother to which Luffy just nodded.

"Oi Marco think we can train a little bit right now? I don't know but I have a feeling something is going to happen and I just want to be ready" Luffy asked, to which Marco just nodded and moved on to the deck to have a little sparr.

**Navy HQ**

The 3 admirals and Garp were currently all in Sengoku's office as he had called them.

"So why have we been called Sengoku-san?" asked a man in a yellow striped suit in a lazy tone blowing out smoke.

"Damn it Kizaru I have told you to not smoke in my office" responded Sengoku.

"It is not my fault that this job is stressful and what better to help you stay calm than weed" Kizaru responded before taking another deep hit holding it in before blowing out slowly "One of the top reasons I'm here is because I can smoke as much as I want for free and not get in trouble" he said while puffing.

Aokiji just nodded "It's not bad I only use it for better sleep".

Garp just laughed "It's good every once in a while" he said before taking the blunt from Kizaru puffing twice and passing it back respecting the sacred rule "Common Sengoku you got to get a hit, back in the day me and you smoked so much the entire base was filled with smoke and the ships to, Bwahahaha" he laughed.

Akainu just grit his teeth at the stupidity as he believed in 'Ultimate Justice' not any stupid games like the rest were doing right now.

Sengoku just got mad "That was a long time ago Garp! Now we have to talk about something important." he said, mostly getting everybody's attention. "Cipher Pol has reported that Big Mom is on the move and is reportedly moving towards Whitebeard" he finished causing Garp to just take back the blunt from Kizaru and hitting it again.

"Why?" Akainu simply asked.

"We don't know why all we know is that she is on the move most likely for a fight since she is taking all of her commanders and some other children". The admirals and Garp just nodded as this was actually serious.

"Well it's most likely for not an alliance Newgate is not the type of person to ally himself with someone like her risking the safety of his family he already learned that lesson back with his old captain" Garp answered head low Sengoku nodded in agreement.

"I want to send some marines to go scout from a distance to see what happens. Aokiji, Garp you 2 will go, but do not make a move under any circumstance this is just to scout so we have information" Sengoku said.

"Why don't we attack them and take them out at once!"Akainu roared, not liking the plan as he wanted to be at a distance in case they fought so they could take both emperors down.

"Don't be an idiot Sakazuki. Whitebeard could still kill you even if he was on death's door you are underestimating him the durability of your devil fruit won't mean anything to Whitebeard's or Big Mom's haki. I am sending Garp and Aokiji as I know they will listen and are not an arrogant loose cannon like you" Sengoku answered leaving no room for argument. Soon the meeting finished and they set out to their respective duties.

**A couple of Weeks Later**

The Whitebeard pirates had barely arrived and docked at an uninhabited island as they wanted to relax and party as they were currently getting everything to set up camp on the island until the crew member in the crows nest yelled "SHIP INCOMING! BIG MOM INCOMING!" As soon as the crew heard they started running towards the deck and getting their weapons ready for whatever was going to happen as Whitebeard grabbed Murakumogiri and went up the stairs to the top of the whale in front of the ship as Big Mom and her ships got closer.

"Mamamama it's been some time Whitebeard" said Big Mom while on top of Zeus floating in the sky in front of her ship with her commanders in the ships next to hers as they pulled up next to the island to dock.

"What do you want Linlin?" he asked, eyes narrowed dangerously looking at his former crewmate as she rarely ever left her territory.

"Mamamama, that's not how you are supposed to greet a friend and a former crewmate Whitebeard. To answer your question I am here for my grandson, Monkey , to take him back to Totto Land " she finished while Smoothie went to the front of her ship.

When the Whitebeard crew heard this all of their eyes widened and Luffys even more as he was looking forward wondering if it was true and the commanders were all looking at their little brother not particularly concerned of his loyalty but curious at what was about to happen.

"Gurarara, do you really think you can come here and say you want me to hand over one of my sons Linlin?" he asked in a dangerous voice, the grip on his weapon tightening trying to figure out where this was going to go.

"You were never the person to hold back a person from following their dreams and doing what they wished Whitebeard so why not let the brat talk to his mom and decide if he wants to come with us or not" she said as she brought Smoothie up to Zeus with her.

When she was up there Marco decided to tell Luffy to go up to where pops was so he could talk to his mom and see where things were going to go. When Luffy got up there he got an even better view of his mother and he suddenly wanted to let out a little cry as he had always wondered who she was, but he held it in as this was not the place for this to happen and he just looked forward.

Smoothie was just looking forward with tears in her eyes at finally being able to see her son in person for the first time. "Hello Luffy. I know you don't really know me as your father took me when you were little. I'm here to see if you want to come with me my son I know you might hate me for never being there and I am sorry.", she said trying to keep her voice from faltering.

Luffy was just looking forward trying to keep a calm expression on his face and emotions in check. "I have wanted to meet you for a long time mom. I don't hate you or blame you for anything. I mean my dad took me away after all, but I can't go with you. I already have a family here, I have brothers and a father that I can not abandon." he said, his voice faltering at the start but back to normal at the end.

"You have your answer Linlin" Whitebeard followed looking forward, if Luffy said he had wanted to go he would it would hurt letting one of his sons go, but as long as he was free he would be happy.

"Mamamama, you little brat. Unfortunately this isn't a choice and I will take you back and make you my subordinate. I will break your will and take away your memories!" she roared out.

When she finished all the commanders and crew members had pulled out their respective weapons ready for a fight to protect their little brother and blue flames were starting to engulf Marco ready to start fighting whenever. "You threaten my son with taking away his freedom and taking him away from his family in front of me" Whitebeard said while the sky was darkening and the seas started getting rougher.

"I didn't threaten him, I told him I was going to do it" Big Mom answered while pulling off her hat ordering Napoleon to turn into a sword and holding Prometheus with her other hand.

"GURARARA, than you can try Linlin it will just like last time we fought just that this time I might chop of your head instead" Whitebeard responded as the seas were now restless and the sky filled with thunder and lightning hitting the island off to the side.

Big Mom's ship suddenly fired their cannons towards the Moby Dick but before they could reach Luffy used his devil fruit sending out a shockwave destroying all of the cannonballs coming their way.

Both crews suddenly got off their ship on to the island as they didn't want to destroy their respective ships. Marco turned into his Phoenix form and went flying towards the rival first commander who was about to attack a large group of Whitebeard pirates but brought up both his arms blocking Marcos kick. "You're fighting me yoi" Marco said in a nonchalant voice to which Katatkuri responded by attempting to hit Marco but was blocked as they traded blows moving away from where most of the crew was fighting.

Oven rushed forward, going to take out a large chunk off the opposition until he was hit sending him flying off to the side into the jungle. "I'm going to take care of you," said Jozu walking forward looking down at Oven who was on one knee.

Smoothie did not want to fight but had to so she sent out a slashing attack just wanting to get this over with but was quickly countered with another slash attack. "I can't let you do that" answered Vista with both swords in hand with Haruta next to him. Smoothie looked at her opponents before going forward to clash with Vista while Haruta stood back for now.

Daifuku let out his genie to go and attack while he stayed back but was quickly blocked by Kingdew as the two got into a match trying to push each other back but staying at a stalemate. Daifuku just snickered at having his attack stopped and was even more mad when he saw Jiru next to him. "You can hold off the strong ass genie while I rush from the sides and attack him"Jiru answered, making Kingdew just nod in agreement at the plan.

Luffy was currently taking out a lot of the chest pieces and cannon fodder of Big Mom's crew until a flying slash attack came his way from behind making him jump away and dodge. When he looked back he saw a man with a big sword in his hand with the word Snack on his yellow woolen jacket and next to him was what seemed to be a man made of biscuits with a long beard and a helmet with horns on the side.

"You're coming with us brat" said Snack with his sword in his hand.

"You're going to have to kill me before I ever go with you and betray my family you stupid knock off samurai" Luffy answered the grip on his swords tightening suddenly bringing them up blocking Snack as he had rushed forward attacking. Luffy continued to engage Snack trying to figure out a weakness to his style but suddenly jumped to the side as Cracker came down from behind slamming 2 swords to where he was.

"When are you going to get out of your armor?" he said, looking at the Cracker man as he recalled what Marco told him about it, just being a devil fruit power and the real person either hiding inside or close to the fight. "Oh you know the truth, it doesn't matter I'm just going to knock you out and take you away" he said leaping towards Luffy with his swords and shield. Luffy leaped back to dodge and quickly made a quake bubble at the end of his sword and as Cracker rushed him again he swung it causing a shockwave destroying the armor forcing the real cracker to come out. "My devil fruit can destroy your little biscuits" Luffy replied.

Cracker just grit his teeth as his biscuit armor was destroyed so easily Snack rushed forward again but was suddenly blocked by Teach who came out of nowhere. "Zehahaha, I can't let you gang up on my little brother" he said with metal claws strapped on both of his hands. "I'll help you Teach, I believe Luffy can handle the other" said Izo coming from behind a tree with guns in both of his hands and a sword tucked under his sash. To which Luffy sent a wind blade towards the cracker which he blocked but was forced to block as Luffy rushed him and pushed him back away from Teach and Izo.

Near the coast away from anybody else Whitebeard was looking at Big Mom who held Napoleon engulfed in Prometheus's flames. The two looked at each other before rushing forward, weapons clashing causing the sky above them to split down the clouds not crossing over but seeming to fill into the rift. Whitebeard pushed her back and rushed forward with his bisento swing it down destroying the ground as Big Mom flew back using Zeus and pulled down and used Prometheus to send a fire blast forward to which Whitebeard just spun his bisento blocking the flames making them go off to the side. "GURARARA, I hope that little cloud and warm little flame are stronger for your sake Linlin".

**Daifuku vs Kingdew/Jiru**

Kingdew was currently engaging and holding off the genie while Jiru rushed Daifuku using his superior speed and jousting lance. Kingdew infused his fist in haki and punched the genie pushing him back before picking him and body slamming him into the ground to which to which the genie easily got up from and pulled out his Halberd and increased in size.

"I will crush you" the genie spoke now several times bigger and brought down his weapon cracking the ground. Kingdew quickly jumped off to the side before launching himself at the genie hitting him in the stomach bringing him to the ground and got on top of him infusing his fist in haki and kept punching the genie in the face cracking the ground underneath..

Jiru was off to the side before disappearing in a burst of speed and thrusting his lance into Daifuku's chest pushing him back and damaging him. "You have to be on guard, Daifuku you have no time to worry about your genie," he said, looking at the man who was on one knee with blood coming from his mouth. Daifuku just grit his teeth as this was bad matchup Kingdew was one of the physically strongest people on Whitebeard's crew which could hold of his genie and on top of that Jiru was off to the side rushing him at random times when his guard is down and he could not keep up as he relied on the strength and not speed.

"You can't win Daifuku you should just give up" spoke up Jiru and soon infusing his lance in haki now seeking either to immobilize him or go for a kill shot until Kindgew came crashing down next to him and when he looked back up the genie was now even bigger than before.

"That's an annoying ability" spoke Kingdew standing back. "I'll take care of the genie for sure this time, Jiru try and keep him down permanently now" he finished before rushing forward to attack the genie.

**Jozu vs Oven**

Oven was on one knee looking forward at his opponent "Do you think you can beat me?" he asked.

"It ain't much of a challenge Oven you are to arrogant your devil fruit will also not do much against mine as I can turn my body into diamonds not even magma can melt diamonds" Jozu answered before bringing his hands up to block the punch as Oven had rushed him and tried to catch him off guard before grabbing his hand and throwing him threw a tree.

He then soon rushed forward trying to punch and crush him but ended up just hitting the ground, cracking it as Oven had moved out the way. Oven heated up his hand and went to punch Jozu across the face but was blocked by a Diamond covered arm and then punched back with a haki infused punch.

"You will have to fight me differently if you want to win Oven you can't over power me" he said before punching the ground cracking it making Oven lose his balance to which Jozu used the opportunity and went forward infusing his diamond hand in haki and punching him back through dozens of trees. "You should leave nobody here is letting you take our little brother" he finished as he walked forward.

**Snack vs Teach/Izo**

Snack was currently holding his sword looking at his opponents, the 16th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and what seemed to be just another random member but he knew he was different as he seemed stronger than just a random lackey.

"You should leave our little brother alone" said Teach coating his claws in armament haki. 'Of course you can't take him the brat has the power that I am going to take and losing him would be a wasted opportunity' he thought to himself with a grin on his face.

"Even if you do take him pops and all of us will go into Totto Land and burn down all of Big Moms territory then take all of you down so we can have our little brother back" Izo said both his guns in his hand before shooting haki infused bullets at snack which were blocked. "I'll cover you Teach if you need help I'll go in with my sword and we can switch" he said before firing more shots forward to which Teach just nodded and rushed forward forcing Snack to block him with his sword.

"Zehahaha, let's see how strong a Sweet commander really is" he said laughing before swinging pushing him back and rushing forward using his power to push back and barely missing cutting him across the face. "It looks like my haki is stronger than your own so I wonder what you will do commander" said Teah smiling.

Snack grit his teeth and moved and brought down his sword to the right bringing Teach's claw with and was about to punch him back until he got shot in the shoulder by Izo making him fall back and block more shots headed his way. 'Damn every time I try to do damage he's just going to shoot me I was lucky he didn't just go for the kill shot' Snack thought to himself.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he was rushed again but wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the claw and got cut underneath his right eye. "You shouldn't let your guard down, because of that you are going to have a scar" said Teach, making Snack angry.

Snack brought up his sword and brought it down sending forward a flying slash towards Teach forcing him to dodge and he took this to his advantage and quickly went for Izo to try and cut him down but was met with a sword blocking his own. Izo grit his teeth and quickly started parrying the rival commander using the training he received in Wano.

Izo jumped off to the side before sending a wind blade towards Snack which he easily blocked but was cut off guard as the attack was followed by a haki infused shot which hit him in the knee making him stop as the pain was excruciating but had to roll to the side as Teach came from the side still managing to cut him across the chest.

'This is a perfect opportunity to advance my haki' Teach thought to himself. "Commander Izo let me take him on myself" he said before rushing forward clashing with Snack and pushing him back and attempting to cut him down which was easier now as Snack had been shot in the knee and he used this advantage well as Teach kicked his leg and than stabbing Snack in the stomach and punching him through a tree. "Zehahaha, this is disappointing for a commander of a yonko" he said looking at Snack and continuing to attack him.

**Smoothie vs Vista/Haruta**

Vista was currently attacking Smoothie, pushing her back using his sword skills and experience as a swordsman. Smoothie was struggling as she was not as skilled as a swordsman but she had superior power and that was what was keeping her in the fight as Vista and Haruta switched attacking patterns from time to time staying unpredictable.

"You should let me take my son" Smoothie said before pushing Vista back and sending a massive slashing attack forward forcing Vista to dodge to the side as he didn't have time to counter it before sending one of his own.

"If you really cared about your son you should let him live how he wants and have his freedom" Haruta answered before sending a slash attack of his one which was easily blocked and thrown off to the side. 'I know, but he is still my son' she thought to herself before rushing forward and attacking.

Vista and Haruta both rushed at the same time forcing Smoothie back as that was the first time they both rushed at the same time almost managing to hurt and slash Smoothie before she kicked Haruta back catching him off guard back sending him flying as her kicks were powerful she was part of the long leg tribe and parried Vista off to the side and punching him,

"Luffy is my son and he will come with me. It's not my fault Dragon took him away and didn't let me raise my son!" she said towards the 2 commanders with tears in her eyes. She loved her son and wanted to bring him with her, but she was still conflicted at heart as she wanted him to be happy and be free and he knew he wouldn't be free if he went back with them and he knew he would hate her for taking him away from the people who raised him and considered as family.

"We're not letting you take away our little brother!" yelled Haruta as he was one of the closest to Luffy as he was one of the commanders who took care of him as a baby feeding him tucking him into bed and changing his diapers. "I would rather die than let you take him away from his family and take away his freedom" he followed as he rushed forward again clashing against Smoothie.

**Marco vs Katakuri**

Katakuri was currently blocking Marcos' kicks with his weapon Mogura using his advanced observation haki. "You should just let us take him and save you the trouble" he spoke before using his devil fruit and sending a giant haki infused fist forward making Marco dodge.

"You're going to have to kill me before you can take him yoi." Marco said with narrowed eyes still flying in the air. "You're also going to have to do something other than just use that advanced observation" he said rushing forward managing to kick him in the chest pushing him back. Marco was about to rush again until he had to move to the side as a couple of Big Moms subordinates jumped up and tried to attack him from behind which he kicked away easily.

Katakuri just stared forward a little irritated as his fight was interrupted. "We should just get rid of the weaklings around here" he said to Marco in a monotone voice. Marco just landed on the ground and both stared at each other before both of them released their Conqueror's haki sending out little shockwaves and knocking out the people around them.

Both rushed forward clashing in the middle Katakuri blocking Marcos punch and then soon engaging in a fist fight but soon Marco's hands turned into his wings and took off into the air before coming back down with a kick which Katakuri blocked but was pushed back but quickly using his devil fruit to send out a gigantic kick up which Marco easily dodged by flying to the side.

Marco quickly went forward infusing his legs with haki to which Katakuri brought up his weapon spinning it extremely fast and thrusting it through Marco but didn't care as he delivered a strong kick to Katakuris face sending him crashing through trees before Katakuri flipped before his back touched the floor.

Marco simply pulled out the weapon before being covered in blue flames over the area starting to heal himself like nothing happened "You know if you don't hit me with haki these attacks aren't going to do anything yoi, and your going to have to hit me a lot to even damage as my armament is still better than yours" he said before throwing his weapon back to him.

Katakuri just had a stoic expression on his face before making several arms of mochi from his body infused in haki punching forward at a fast pace making Marco fly up to avoid them, but Katakuri had expected this and as he was doing this he concentrated " **Unstoppable Donuts Power Mochi"** he called out as circles of Mochi formed mid air with arms infused in haki catchin Marco off guard and punching him into the ground.

Marco quickly got up but was further surprised when the ground suddenly started moving and then went forward towards him surprising him even more as he took off to the sky but quickly turned his wing snack to his normal arms and infused his arms haki punching the large arms coming forward and pushing them back. He then quickly dived back down and tried to attack Katakuri but was blocked but he soon started fighting him hand to hand went in forward letting himself get him in not as important areas as he could heal them later and punching Katakuri in the face and body to cause the most damage before finally jumping up and kicking Katakuri in the temple throwing him to the side and drawing blood.

"So you awakened your fruit yoi. That's a surprise not a lot of people manage to do that, but you and I both know that's not enough and you will lose if we keep going and I won't hesitate killing you if it means my little brother stays here" he said now in a dangerous tone he quickly turned into his full Phoenix from and dodging all of Katakuris punches before kicking him back again with his talons and rushing forward again not giving Katakuri time to retaliate as Marco was on top of him again punching him and kicking him back drawing more blood, but as Marco came in again he sent forward a gigantic punch hitting Marco head on.

"Oh this is getting interesting yoi" said Marco wiping a little blood coming out of his mouth it was still far less damaged than Katakuri currently was as he was not used to taking damage as he relied on dodging opponents hit by looking into the future and morphing his body to avoid all attacks.

**Luffy vs Cracker**

Luffy was currently holding off 3 of Crackers biscuit warriors as they had been fighting for a while and he hadn't even got close to the real body as he just stayed back and made more warriors. 'If this bastard does not come fight me I will just destroy this side of the island' Luffy thought to himself cutting in half another warrior as Cracker clapped his hands and made 8 more now being 10 in total.

Luffy just grit his teeth as he had been fighting the biscuit warriors for 10 minutes he jumped away from all of them and then got in a stance with his left leg in front and right leg behind while holding his swords of to the side 'Your going to have to fight me your warriors aren't going to protect you' he thinks to himself before pouring haki into his swords " **Tengoku no katto!"** Luffy calls out before disappearing in a burst of speed towards all of the warriors cutting all of them and the trees and rock in front forcing Cracker to jump into the air to avoid being cut in half.

'I thought this brat was weak what the hell he's beat all of the biscuit warriors I've created' Cracker thought frustrated as he hated fighting because he hated feeling pain and even being in a situation where he could get hit, but was cut out of his thinking as Lufy jumped up into the air and with both his swords above his head sent forward another flying slash attack forcing Cracker to pull out his own sword Pretzel and add haki to it to block it.

When Cracker landed back on the ground he quickly got to clapping creating more warriors. "Your stupid warriors are getting annoying!" Luffy said irritatedly, making a quake bubble on his sword and swinging it forward creating a shockwave destroying everything in front forcing Cracker yet again to dodge. "Stop running and fight me" Luffy spoke again.

"I don't want to fight and embarrass a brat" Cracker responded and was about to speak again but before he could Luffy rushed him forcing him to bring up his sword and block both of Luffy's katanas. Luffy kept on the offensive going after Cracker trying to cut him and get this over as Cracker kicked him across the face drawing blood before leaping back. Luffy just sent forward 2 wind blades to distract him and give him time. "You aren't going to beat me, my haki is still slightly stronger than yours," Cracker said, blocking and throwing the wind blades off to the side.

Luffy was now focusing on his haki trying to let it flow freely throughout his body he still wasn't even close to mastering Ryuo, but he could still use it to some extent although by the end his armament would be drained and would need time to use it again. "Hahaha, why are you standing still? Have you given up? It doesn't matter you are going to serve mama either way" Cracker said in a mocking tone.

Luffy just grit his teeth at being even more irritated 'Might as well and try and give this a shot in this fight I will try it later' Luffy thought to himself finally letting his haki completely flow freely and further more into his sword. He quickly took off towards Cracker who just brought his own sword to block but was shocked when his sword cracked a little bit when he clashed with Luffy.

Luffy kept going forward on the offensive as now he had limited time he used Soru and started attacking Cracker from multiple sides using his speed and forcing his haki outwards into Crackers sword overpowering his haki and cracking the sword from the inside. Cracker was irritated now as he had to be high on guard dealing with Luffy's speed.

Luffy quickly went back in front pushing him back now holding Sulu in his reverse grip so he could put more power into it he quickly started going forward with more power in his attacks wanting Cracker to focus in front and let his guard down Luffy then called out his next attack " **Rakuen no kou!"** he said before before quickly disappearing yet again.

Cracker quickly brought up his sword up to block from being cut in the face and was quickly blocking as Luffy was on top of him disappearing right afterwards surprising him as he was just a blur he quickly hissed when he got cut on his arm as he could not keep he tried his best to. Luffy was currently moving as fast as he could attacking Cracker from multiple directions managing to cut him all over his body 'I guess now is the time to try it' he thought to himself. Remembering what Rayleigh said about being able to use Conquerors to make your Armament stronger he focused trying to force his will onto his armament he forced all of haki into his swords. Suddenly what seemed to be black and red lighting started coming from his swords; he then quickly went up into the sky and came back down at full speed. Cracker noticed Luffy suddenly stopped and he sensed him above and quickly brought his sword to block Luffy coming down. Luffy had his sword above his head " **Tengoku no ha!"** he called out and then brought his swords down with all his power against Cracker managing to break his sword and cutting him cut him over his right eye.

Cracker screamed out at the pain he felt before falling on one knee and putting his hand over his face trying to stop the blood. Luffy was now off the the side on one knee breathing hard as he had put all of his armament into that attack trying to end the fight, but from it seemed Cracker was in pain but not down completely. "You brat you cut me I hate feeling pain!" Cracker yelled out standing up. "You're lucky I can't kill you as Smoothie would kill me and mama wants to use you, and unfortunately for you I can still make more biscuit warriors he said clapping his hands spawning 20 biscuit warriors."

Luffy just grit his teeth still on one knee breathing hard he quickly wiped the blood coming from his mouth and grabbed his sword in a tight grip 'I might be out of armament, but I still have my devil fruit and I won't fall until I know your down to' he thought to himself making a quake bubble on each of his swords. He quickly rushed forward his observation working over time so he could dodge the attacks from the warriors and he could get close to Cracker, before rushing forward again he swung his sword straight into the stomach of a warrior sending out a shockwave destroying the warriors and the group behind him and quickly sheathing his sword afterwards now only having one sword with a quake bubble on it. He quickly used **Kami-e** to avoid getting hit from behind before quickly jumping away and swinging his sword back at the group, destroying the warriors.

Cracker grit his teeth now even more mad as the kid somehow still had enough energy to destroy his biscuit warriors he was about to make more until. Luffy now took advantage and rushed Cracker making a bubble around his fist and using Soru to appear in front of him while he was about to clap his hands to make for more warriors causing Crackers eyes to widen he quickly punched him in the face causing cracks to appear and sending Cracker flying back through trees and a cliff to the opposite side of the island. Luffy now dropped to both knees panting as he was exhausted before falling face forward not even able to grip Sulu in his hand.

"I can't move but atleast I beat him now if nobody from Big mom's crew find me whenever Oyaji beats the old hag they will find me and I won't be taken away from my family" he said out loud to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" spoke Smoothie coming out from behind the trees and a couple of cuts on her body.

Luffy eyes were now wide open but he felt multiple different emotions firstly he was scared of being taken away from his family the second was shocked as to how she was there, finally he was kind of happy but sad at seeing his biological mom happy because he is seeing her after wondering who she was but sad as he might take him away from his brothers and pops.

Smoothie just went forward and picked Luffy into her arms before picking up his sword up and putting it in his sheath. She noticed she was trying to struggle and get out of her grip. "Let me go mom, I don't want to leave my brothers and Oyaji behind. I promised them something and I can't break it" he said tears in his eyes.

Smoothie just smiled but her eyes still helped some pain as she saw that her son really loved the people he was with but sad as he didn't want to come with her but she understood. "I'm not going to take you away Luffy" she said shocking Luffy as she walked over to a tree and sat him down on her lap while she sat leaning back into the tree.

"Why not I thought that you were here, because Big mom wanted me to be her subordinate and be part of her crew?" he asked.

"That is what she wanted. I just wanted to see you and see how you were doing. I wanted to know if you were ok and happy if you were free" she said with tears in her eyes. "I also came because I wanted to see what you thought of me and if you hated me for not being there for you, but most importantly I came because I wanted to make sure you ended up being ok and able to do whatever you wanted. I wanted to make sure that if you decided to stay you were going to be able to so I came so I could watch over and make sure. I love you my son" she said playing with his hair tears rolling down her cheeks.

Luffy was just shocked as to why his mother came. He thought she came to just take him back but he realized that she really cared about him and cared about him being free and happy. "I never hated you mom. I always wondered who you were. I always wanted to see you and hug you and finally meet you so I could spend time with you. I could never hate you" he said with tears in his eyes. "I wish there was a way where I could be with you, but I know there isn't and I can't just leave my brothers and pops now as much as I love you I can't leave".

"I know that plus I have to protect you from my mother so I have to stay there so I know what move they are going to make. It's a mothers job to protect her children and also to let them be happy and follow their dreams", she said kissing him on the forehead.

Luffy just nodded thankful that his mother understood as much as he knew it pained her "We could always try and talk someway" he said as he still wanted a way to talk to her.

Smoothie just smiled before pulling out a little black transponder snail and putting it in Luffy's pocket "That line is only connected to my own transponder snail that nobody can track or tap to listen so you can always call me through there" she said with a smile on her face. "I have to go my son before anybody comes by and sees me here," she said standing up and laying Luffy down hugging him one last time.

"Thank you for understanding mom. I will call you whenever I can and someday we are going to be able to spend time together and beat up dad for taking me away without telling you" he said crying trying to lighten up the mood.

Smoothie just smiled and kissed him on the forehead before getting up "I'll hold you to it Luffy take care and be free and happy my son I love you" she said before walking away with tears in her eyes but happy that her son was going to able to choose how to live his life. Luffy was both sad and happy at finally getting to talk to his biological mom and seeing that she was a good person but sad as he knew she was sad as she left him there 'I really have 2 good moms' he thought to himself.

**Whitebeard vs Big Mom**

Big Mom was currently up in the sky before she pulled down Prometheus " **Ten ho hi!"** she called out Whitebeard simply brought up his bisento before swinging it in a downwards motion splitting the fire making it go off to the side. "GURARA, the fire feels perfect," Whitebeard said laughing.

He then quickly rushed and swung his bisento at Big Mom trying to decapitate her head but was blocked by Napoleon he quickly started engaging Big Mom with his bisento out maneuvering her as Big Mom was not as agile as he was, and managed to cut her arm drawing first blood.

The skies were now thundering even more and the seas looked as if they were going to sink some of the ships she quickly flew into the sky with Zeus but had to dodge a slash attack from Whitebeard that when it went up to the sky it made it look like it was cut open.

" **Heavenly Dominio Shiva's Wrath!"** Big Mom called out, making Zeus release large amounts of lightning bolts towards the ground, making Whitebeard dodge. He suddenly jumped into the air with his bisento above his head Big Mom quickly moved Napoleon to block and when they clashed Whitebeard sent Big Mom crashing back down into the ground.

"This is going like that last fight Linlin you still can't beat me" Whitebeard while walking forward. "Mamama, don't worry I'm not done yet" she said quickly rushing forward clashing Big Mom now had combined Napoleon and Prometheus and had sent Zeus into the sky ordering him to shoot lighting down towards Whitebeard while she engaged him on the ground.

Whitebeard was using his bisento blocking all the attacks while using his observation to dodge the lightning strikes from above he suddenly got struck by lightning but quickly ahd to bring his bisento up to block a strike from Big mom pushing him back a little. He pushed her off to the side before infusing his arm in haki but used Ryuo and punched Big Mom across the face sending her flying back.

Big Mom was bleeding from the mouth but was about to rush back in as she was durable but stopped when she felt what seemed to be Conquerors haki "Who was that Katakuri and Marco already clashed and we felt there haki" Big Mom spoke questioning Whitebeard curious as to who else possessed Conquerors on his crew.

"GURARA, he's not the only one of my sons who can use it" answered Whitebeard with a grin on his face before slamming his bisento on the ground cracking it before engaging in the fight again managing to damage Linlin even more but taking slight damage himself what was the most frustrating to both was that they could both not use their full power unless they wanted to destroy the island causing there crews to fall into the ocean. They kept trading hits until they both felt something heading towards and leapt back Big Mom was shocked as he saw one of her sweet commanders crashing on the ground bleeding from the right side of his face knocked out.

She grit her teeth 'He was suppose to go after the brat don't tell me he lost to the kid' she thought before seeing Katakuri come from behind injured covered in some blood "Mama we have to retreat Snack, Oven and Daifuku have all been beaten" he said before leaping the side dodging Marco who came from above attempting to kick him before leaping back next to Whitebeard. Marco wa inured as well, but just a couple cuts on his body with some mild damage but less than Katakuri.

Big Mom grit her teeth before quickly bringing down Zeus picking up Cracker and jumping on it with Katakuri. "I will get him and take away his memories and make him my subordinate Whitebeard" Big Mom said before telling her crew to retreat.

"GURARARA, you will have to kill me before I let that happen Linlin I will not let you take away one of my sons and most importantly his freedom". Whitebeard spoke before walking away from the side of the island they fought on to go check where he felt the presence of most of his sons and daughters.

When Whitebeard and Marco arrived where everybody was they saw Jozu relatively fine carrying crew members to the nurse tents and Jiru and Kingdew getting checked on by the nurses as they had minor injuries. Teach and Izo were also helping the injured crew while Vista and Haruta were getting treated by nurses as they were mildly injured.

"Where's Luffy yoi?" Marco asked worriedly, thinking the worst as he didn't see his little brother.

"I don't know. Both Snack and Cracker went after him, me and Teach fought Snack while Luffy fought Cracker but we got separated and we don't know where he is" Izo answered.

"Well Cracker came crashing through a cliff onto the ground knocked out so I think it's safe to say the brat won the fight" spoke Whitebeard with a grin on his face proud of his son for being able to defeat a commander of a rival crew, but when the crew heard this they were all shocked as Luffy had defeated a commander of a yonko. Whitebeard then told Marco to fly up into the sky to look for Luffy to which he simply nodded before flying away towards where Izo told him in the rough direction of the island where they last saw him.

Marco flew for a couple of minutes until he finally saw Luffy under a tree sitting down against it. "You alright yoi?" Marco asked worried as he saw Luffy just sitting barely moving.

"Yeah I'm alright just tired I used up all of my armament in the fight, shishishi" he said happily. Marco just smiled before picking him and taking him back to where everybody else was.

When they arrived they saw a lot of people in tents but the rest were just drinking partying like originally planned. When everybody saw Marco and Luffy they all broke out celebrating Luffy proud of their little brother for his win. The commanders were now just sitting next to Whitebeard all smiling. "How are you feeling, my son?" asked Whitebeard as Marco put him down against a rock.

"I'm alright just tired and sore I" he said laying back closing his eyes. Whitebeard just nodded in understanding 'The Red-Haired brat recently became recognized as a yonko. I might have to establish a new 2nd division commander" he thought to himself looking at Luffy smiling.

**On a Navy Ship**

"Bwahaha, my grandson has gotten stronger did you see what he did to that commander Kuzan" said Garp as their ship was moving away from the island where the battle happened as they had been told to keep a distance and lucky knew where the battle was going to happen as a Cipher Pol agent in Big Moms crew had told them the information.

"He is strong for being so young and has a powerful devil fruit as well" answered the admiral lying down with his sleeping mask over his eyes tired as they had been off in the distance watching everything occur.

"Of course he is my grandson after all, but it looks like Whitebeard hasn't lost his touch as well" Garp said smiling looking off into the distance.

"So what do we tell Sengoku?" asked Aokiji.

"Just tell him that they fought and the results, but if he asks you why, just say we don't know. He is probbly going to get another bounty increase he has been fighting a lot of marines and beat some vice admirals over the 2 years" Garp said to which Aokiji just nodded 'That troublesome brat of mine' Garp thought to himself.

**1 Week Later**

"Oi Luffy can you do me a favor yoi" asked Marco as they were both on the deck and had barely finished sparring.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" asked Luffy, curious as to what Marco wanted.

"I want you to cut off my arm" Marco replied to which Luffy were now wide open in shock and at how stupid Marco sounded. "I mean when they are transformed into my phoenix wings" , Marco replied but Luffy was still confused and hesitant. "It's just that I want to try something out. I have been thinking about" he finished Luffy just nodding and pulling out Sulu and Marco transforming his arms into wings.

"I'm not going to use haki so you can regenerate easier" Luffy said to which Marco just nodded. Luffy gripped Sulu harder before bringing above his head than performing a downwards slash creating a wind blade that cut Marcos' wing, but then Marco suddenly brought up his fingers and suddenly he was controlling the flames that got off to some extent and sending them towards Luffy which he blocked but was surprised when he felt a little shockwave almost making him lose his balance as he had not expected it.

"So I can do it yoi" spoke Marco with a smile on his face but noticed the confused look on Luffy's voice. "I always just turned into a phoenix to help me regenerate, fly and it also gave me extra physical power I could control which part of my body I summoned the flames at but I could never control them once they got cutoff or separated and the making shockwaves things is new that I have been trying to develop" he finished off.

"That's going to take you to a new level" Luffy laughed excited at the possibilities Marco could do with his devil fruit. He already knew his devil fruit was one of the most if not the most useful it gave him logia like abilities at the way he could regenerate the only way you could basically damage him was if your devil fruit caused damage faster than he could regenerate which was not easy or if your haki was that strong and potent which was very few as a majority of people did not have haki at that level and also let him fly which was a good way to travel and not fall in the ocean and drown.

"What are you going to right now yoi?" asked Marco as he wanted to develop the control of his flames.

"I was going to train my haki and swordsmanship than after I was going to work on my speed and lift some weights, but I can work my speed and swordsmanship if you throw those flames at me as fast you can" Luffy simply said to which Marco just smiled before summoning more flames to start the training session.

**Couple Days Later**

"Thatchy is finally coming back" Luffy said happily jumping around on the deck as it had been some time since Thatch had gone out for a mission. "There's the ship he said pointing out towards the horizon where a ship was barely visible".

A couple of minutes later the ship finally pulled up next to the Moby Dick "Oi Thatch your finally back I've missed you. You're never going to guess what happened" Luffy said, jumping forward to hug his brother.

"What did I miss? Did you pull an awesome prank?" Thatch said with stars in his eyes as he wanted to prank everybody there as he had been gone longer than usual.

"No we just fought the Big Mom pirates, shishishi" Luffy said with a grin making Thatch's jaw drop.

"Why would we fight them?" asked Thach curious as to why they fought and concerned as he was not there to fight as he was one of the commanders.

"Can you believe the hag is my grandma, my mom is even one of her sweet commanders. I even fought and beat one of them," Luffy said happily, making Thach's jaw drop again and face pale.

"Sounds like yall had quite a time when I was gone" Thatch said, looking at the rest of the commanders looking to see if it was true and sighed when the rest nodded their heads letting him know it was true.

"Did you find anything cool on your mission?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes as he wanted to know.

"I actually found a devil fruit," Thatch said opening the chest he was holding and pulling out a purple looking fruit with small teardrop shaped components with swirl patterns and green leaves sprouting from the top. As soon as Luffy saw the fruit he stepped back a little as he felt an extreme dormant power from inside behind what felt like some sort of barrier while Teach's eyes were wide open and had a grin on his face excitedly as he thought his time had finally come.

"Oi you alright Luffy?" asked Thatch as he saw Luffy step back a little and his eyes were stuck on the fruit.

"Huh oh yeah I just felt weird a moment. Are you going to eat it?"

"Nah, I don't want to be an anchor like some of you somebody has to save you all" Thatch said with a smirk on his face as he saw the devil fruit users all have tick marks on their forehead. "I'll probably just sell it or something. I'll look in the devil fruit encyclopedia later to see which fruit it is, but right now let's have fun" he said looking at Luffy ideas for pranks going through his head. The rest of the commanders and crew all got caught up and the day went on as it usually would.

**Couple Hours Later**

Thatch was currently in his room tired as he had barely come from the galley preparing everything for breakfast the next day as he wanted to cook extra for the crew since he had been gone for some time. He was about to turn off the lights and head to bed until he heard a knock on his door 'Who can it be at this time?' Thatch thought to himself a little bit annoyed.

When he opened the door he saw Teach standing there "Hey commander mind if I talk to you a bit. I have something on my mind" Teach said and Thatch simply just nodded and let him in worried about his brother but he failed to notice the grin on his face as he walked in.

Luffy was currently in his room barely had finished cleaning as Marco had told him his room was too dirty and needed cleaning he was about to go to bed until he had a sudden bad feeling in his stomach and he looked toward the front door wondering what it was 'Why do I feel like this? Now I can't fall asleep, I wonder if Thatch is still up might as well go see I have an idea for a prank either way and if he isn't it might as well prank him then go get food from the fridge so he gets mad' he thought to himself exiting the room and heading towards Thatchs room.

Luffy soon arrived at the door and knocked "Oi Thatch you wake? I'm coming in" he said as he opened the door but as soon as opened it and walked in he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall before getting punched across the room. Luffy's head was spinning at what the hell happened. He spit the blood from his mouth and was about to get up until he felt something grab his arm.

When he looked off to the side his eyes were now wide open in shock as he saw Thach covered in blood. "Oi Thatch what the hell happened are you ok? Who did this?" he said in a panicked voice and looked off to the door and saw Teach "Oi Teach go get some help someone attacked Thatch he needs help!" Luffy said, panicking, putting pressure on Thatchs wound.

"Zehahaha, you're still a naive, dumb kid Luffy. Let me ask you who else is in the room and who attacked you as soon as you came in" Teach asked with a smirk on his face.

"Stop messing around Teach your family and Thatch is injured so get some help so we can find out what's going on" Luffy said not wanting to believe anything else wanting to believe someone with a tricky devil fruit snuck on the ship he wanted to believe that his brother wouldn't do this that they would never betray the family.

"Zehahaha, you're still too naive. It was me who did it brat I'm the one who stabbed Thatch and I'm the one whos going to kill you both" he said grinning before rushing Luffy kneeing him in the face knocking a teeth out drawing more blood before he grabbed him by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Teach was about to punch him again until Thatch grabbed his feet.

"L-Let him go, he has nothing to do with this. He's our little brother" Thatch said, blood coming from his mouth gripping Teach's leg as hard as he could with his injuries .

"I can't do that commander he has something that I want, and I never saw him as my little brother to me he was just a brat, but he did become a special brat that I needed to take out because of the devil fruit he ate and to get that power I need to kill him" Teach said grinning about to kick Thatch's head into the floor until he got punched across the face sending him back.

"YOU TRAITOR" Luffy yelled with tears in his eyes he was about to rush in but Thatch had grabbed him by the leg not letting him go. Teach was about to say something but saw a chest under the floorboards and suddenly had a more evil glint in his eyes.

"Luffy get out of here he's going to kill you" Thatch said.

"I can't leave you here, he betrayed our family and if I leave he's going to kill you" Luffy responded with tears in his eyes.

"Zehaha, I finally found you hid it well Commander Thatch" Teach spoke, opening the chest and pulling out the devil fruit. "I finally have it after searching and waiting all these years" Luffy's fist balled up at Teach betraying them over a devil fruit.

As Teach was about to eat it Luffy rushed him "You bastard you betrayed us over a stupid fruit!" Luffy said as he punched him across the face sending him back and causing Teach to let go of the fruit and Luffy catching it 'Damn I can't use my devil fruit without destroying the ship I just need to send out a blast of haki or something to wake everybody up' he thought to himself and as he was about to do it Teach rushed him and kneed him in the stomach.

"You might be strong, but you are still weaker than me without your devil fruit brat" Teach said, kicking him and sending him back but Luffy still didn't let go of the fruit.

"You traitor! You won't get away with this!" Luffy screamed out. "If you betrayed us for this fruit I'll be damned if I let you eat it and you're not going to get away!" Luffy said before shoving the fruit in his mouth shocking both Teach and Thatch. Luffy knew what as going to happen but he didn't care as long as Teach didn't get what he wanted as soon as he swallowed he released a powerful blast of conquerors haki "I might die Teach, but aren't going to get away with betraying your family" Luffy said before grabbing his stomach screaming in pain blood coming out his mouth.

"LUFFY!" screamed Thatch trying to crawl forward but could barely move because of his injuries.

"You stupid brat you ate it after planning and waiting all this time" Teach hissed out venom laced in his voice he went forward punishing Luffy even more and killing Thatch on his mind but before he could do anything the door burst open with all of the commanders rushing in stopping in their tracks when they saw Thatch on the floor bleeding from multiple areas with Luffy under a pool of blood face down unresponsive on the floor.

"Teach betrayed us!" yelled Thatch still on the ground tears in his eyes. As soon as the commanders heard this they all rushed Teach who was still putting up a fight using his armament haki until Marco came in with armament of his own punching across the face through the wall into the hallway where some of the crew that had woken up was. The rest of the commanders quickly jumped on top of him holding him down until a crewmember who had woken up handed them season cuffs and they managed to cuff Teach.

"Oi help me get Thatch and Luffy to the infirmary now!" yelled Marco breaking everybody out of their daze as they quickly rushed over to pick them up before rushing down the halls toward the infirmary. "Oi Luffy get up" yelled Marco running as fast as he could while carrying him with a crewmember carrying Thatch behind him "None of you better die yoi" Marco said with tears in his eyes as kept running. When they got to the infirmary they quickly put them both down on the beds were the nurses who had recently been woken ran in and started checking on them and treating Thatch and try and find out what happened to Luffy.

"He ate a devil fruit" Thatch said as loud as he could barely whisper anymore but luckily enough Marco heard it.

"What do you mean he ate a devil fruit?" he asked, getting the attention of the nurses who were checking on Luffy.

"Teach betrayed us, because he wanted the devil fruit I found and Luffy not wanting him to have it he ate it before he released his haki to alert everyone," Thatch said before drifting off into unconsciousness making all of the nurses and Marco's eyes widen at the information with Marco falling on his knees knowing if someone ate 2 devil fruits they would die, but the nurses had no time for that and kept working to try and stabilize Luffy and perform surgery on Thatch to stop his blood loss more than the crazy amount he had already lost.

A couple of hours later the sun was barely rising Marco, the rest of the commanders and Whitebeard were sitting down outside of the nursery waiting for news on how their brothers/sons were. Whitebeard had ordered for Teach to be taken down to the cells and for guards to be there watching him in case he tried to do anything. They were all on edge worried about the condition of their family.

Suddenly the door opened and out walked the head nurse "We managed to stop Thatchs bleeding and stitch him up he's now stable. As for Luffy we managed to stabilize him and he is now in what seems to be a coma barely showing any sign of life he has the slightest show of a heartbeat" she said as the commanders and Whitebeard took in the news.

"Then the only thing we can do is wait and see if he gets up" spoke Whitebeard. "Is Thatch awake?" he asked to which the nurse nodded simply nodded her head confirming that he was awake so the commanders all went into the nurse to speak with him.

"How are you my son?" Whitebeard asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm ok oyaji I'm just worried about Luffy. If I hadn't been off guard Teach wouldn't have beat me as bad. He completely broke my ankles so I can't even walk". Thatch said, looking at Luffy across the room with ivy's all over his body. The commanders and Thatch all kept talking for hours until Whitebeard spoke up

"Well it is time to deal with Teach" Whitebeard said standing up and walking out to the deck the commanders following behind.

Once Whitebeard got to the deck he sat down in his chair the commanders sitting next to him and he called for people to go get Teach. 2 crew members brought out Teach and sat him down in front of Whitebeard. "Teach why did you do it?" asked Whitebeard while looking down pain and disappointment clear in his voice.

"I did it, because I wanted the power and to be the pirate king I never considered any of you as family just a way to get what I wanted. '' Teach hissed out staring straight into Whitebeard's eyes.

Whitebeard eyes softened a little "I raised such a foolish son" he finished with tears in his eyes. "I love all of my sons, but I cannot let you get away with this Teach" he followed the skys darkening.

"You're not going to do anything old man I will get away and kill the-" Teach said but before he could finish Whitebeard pulled out his bisento slicing his head off.

"Throw him overboard" Whitebeard said as he left the deck and retreated into his quarters, tears visible in his eyes at feeling the betrayal and hatred one of his sons felt while one of his sons' future remained uncertain as he had eaten a devil fruit.

**With Luffy**

Luffy opened his eyes and immediately felt pain and fatigue all over his body he laid down for some time until he noticed he was surrounded in darkness. He got up slowly looking around trying to find out where he was "Where am I it's all dark" he said out loud to himself.

"Your in your mindscape, boy" someone spoke, getting Luffy to immediately turn around and on guard but all he could see was darkness.

"Who are you?" he asked on guard.

"My name is Tezcatlipoca I came from the devil fruit you ate" he simply answered, stepping out of the darkness so Luffy could see him.

"So you're a devil fruit then how can you talk?" Luffy asked, stepping back a little.

"Well yeah basically kind of. I am technically the god of darkness and the night sky and other things" he said whistling in what seemed to be a playful tone. "I usually don't allow people who eat the fruit access to its full power if the other person Teach or whatever his name was ate it he would not have full access well because it's a dangerous power but you are worthy and you are going to be the person who will eventually take part in a battle that will determine the world and see if I can get revenge for my family or not you D's are always interesting " he said in a serious tone but amused tone.

"Oi what do you mean get revenge and you're a god and all of that? I already ate a devil fruit and this didn't happen. Am I not supposed to be dead" Luffy said in a confused tone.

"You would be if you ate any other devil fruit than this one" he responded laughing. "You are an idiot just stuffing your mouth with devil fruit after you already ate one, but the thing that I mean for getting revenge is that I used to have a family. I even had a brother his name was Quetzalcoatl we always used to fight all the time but at the end we still cared and loved each other. We were happy and a normal family, well as normal as you can be when you are a family of gods residing your power in respective fruits but it all changed when that bastard Huitzilopochtli turned. He was obsessed with power and wanted to rule everything he came and killed my family, my brother he even killed Coyolxauhqui, his own sister because he wanted power. He is the god of the sun and his sister was the goddess of the moon so of course you would expect a rivalry to be there but his sister only saw it as a sibling rivalry but he saw her as opposition the bastard was always power hungry he even required human sacrifices if you ate the devil fruit he resides in he wanted to be the king of the world and well he is now, he killed everybody else and now the only gods are me and him luckily his sister before she died managed to give me some of her powers so now so I kind of am the god of the moon to and get an even bigger boost in power during the night than originally" he explained his hands balled up in a fist.

When Luffy heard his eyes widened in shock at what he heard he could not imagine losing his entire family and being essentially by yourself "So you think I can beat him? Can we even kill him after he killed all of those gods?" Luffy said, his hands trembling.

"Of course you can't you're still way too weak even I wouldn't be able to by myself after he found his perfect vessel and has been working with him for longer," he said, chuckling pain still evident. "But since I have the power of his sister I can and also since if you ever awaken the fruit which is totally up to how you do we definitely can. After all Mictlantecuhtli put his power ans ome of hi spirit in here since before he passed I mean I was the only one who could take and store all of the power since darkness is infinite and me and him were closely related" he said looking down.

"I mean who would I be to not try after they gave their lives to save me and power to use in the future. They knew I was the only one they could give their power to without it destroying me. Mictlantecuhtli was the god of death by the way he can essentially kill anything he wants even gods but he was peaceful and stayed out issues and couldn't bring himself to do anything when his wife Mictecacíhuat was captured so he gave his life thinking she would be spared but before he did he gave me his power to store and he made it to were it can only be used when you awaken the fruit so until then the only one you can talk to is me" he finished.

Luffy was just trying to absorb all the information. "I'll try my hardest as long as you help me, but you need to explain everything you know to me, and I need something else to call you no offense but your name is hard to remember" he said looking forward.

"If I wasn't going to help you I would have never talked to you in the first place idiot and I was getting to it, and well sometimes they called me Smoking mirror" he finished to which Luffy just face palmed.

"I'll just call you Tezca," he said sitting down. "Now explain to me if there are other devil fruits like you other than the other god and what are my powers now?" Luffy asked.

"Well there are only 2 god fruits including me but there are 8 other fruits who can communicate with the person that eats them if they consider them worthy. The fruits are the Pika Pika no Mi, Hie Hie no Mi, Magu Magu no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi, Mizu Mizu no Mi, Goro Goro no Mi, Kyofu Kyofu no Mi, and the Taifu Taifu no Mi. Remember they are not god fruits like us only fruits with a conscience the only 2 god fruits left are the Yami Yami no Mi which is me and the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi which is the sun fruit where Huitzilopochtli resides. As for your powers you control darkness so you can make your body intangible, cancel out other devil fruit powers with contact, travel through shadows even human ones but people can block you from using their shadow to travel through them if their haki is strong enough, you can also create weapons of darkness or coat your weapons in it, and you have a darkness dimension of your own were you can store things or go yourself into the dimension, you can also control gravity you can't control it to the extent of the Zushi Zushi no Mi but you can increase it a lot on yourself, other people, objects you can even make it to where you can fly by controlling the gravity on yourself and other things we will get to as we develop your powers. As for the darkness the natural enemy of your fruit is the Pika Pika no Mi and the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi well of course because one fruit is light and the other is the sun. Also if you awaken the fruit it will essentially become a mythical zoan as you will be able to turn into me and Mictlantecuhtli but same goes for the other god fruit the other user has an awakened fruit so he can turn into his god so right now you are extremely weaker than him" he finished off.

Luffy had smoke coming from his head "Those are a lot of things to take in" he said.

"There are still many other things like you can even transform into a jaguar as that was always the animal I disguised myself as" he said his arms crossed to which Luffy just had a raised eyebrow at why that animal which Tezca noticed.

"They're cool alright don't judge me" he shouted at Luffy. "But either way you might want to wake up you've passed out for a week" he finished making Luffy's eyes widen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WEEK?!" he said yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Well your body was pretty beat up and it took some time for me to judge if you were worthy or not and to absorb the Gura Gura no Mi so it wouldn't kill you" he said shrugging his shoulders "So you might want to wake up."

"What about you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm part of you, you're always going to able to talk to me in your head or use the darkness to make an avatar of me to bring me to the real world I wouldn't have my power but it would have my consciousness we aren't one in the same yet until you awaken the fruit then you me and Mictlantecuhtli powers will be combined and you can turn into us when you choose to" he finished.

Luffy just stood up "Alright Tezca. Thank you for saving me by the way and we will definitely win when the time for that fight comes. I promise, shishishi" Luffy said with a grin on his face to which Tezca just smiled before waving his hand sending Luffy away so he could regain consciousness.

Luffy opened his eyes but was quickly blinded by the light. He groaned before sitting up careful not to mess with the wire and ivys all over his body he was quickly brought out his thoughts when he heard something drop on the ground when he looked to the side and saw a nurse with her eyes wide open and tears in her eyes he was about to say something until she took off running yelling that he was awake.

Soon all Luffy heard was his name being called as he was rushed and was hugged by multiple people "LUFFY!" all of the commanders yelled as soon as they walked in and jumped towards him hugging him.

"How are you my son?" Whitebeard asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm alright, just tired and have a lot of things on my mind" he said looking down, getting the attention of the commanders and Whitebeard.

"And what would that be?" Whitebeard asked concern in his voice. Luffy sighed and just started telling them about everything that he knew but leaving out the information about the other god fruit and how he and that person would fight eventually as he didn't want to involve his family.

"That's a lot to take in yoi" Marco said sighing. "But that devil fruit just sounds overpowered" he finished.

"Well it's not like I can use all of the abilities he did say I have to learn them and train with the fruit" Luffy said chuckling at the training Tezca was about to put him through.

"Well I'm glad you're alright you little devil" said Thatch with tears in his eyes sitting in his wheelchair next to Luffy.

"I'm glad you're ok to Thatch" said Luffy with a smile but had pain in his eyes remembering the betrayal from Teach.

Whitebeard just had a smile on his face before he decided to speak "I have a question for you son?" he said looking at Luffy getting everyone's attention. "I think it's time the 2nd division gets a new commander and I would like it if you took the position" Whitebeard finished making Luffy's eyes widen.

"Of course Oyaji," he said smiling.

"Oi time for a party" said Thatch, but was quickly hit on his head by the nurses as they said they needed to do a check up on Luffy before he could leave the infirmary.

As soon as the nurses finished checking up on Luffy they all exited to go to the deck to party and celebrate the new division commander even Whitey Bay was there as she had made hr way there when she heard what had happened. The 2nd division was happy that they finally had a new commander and the party went on for the rest of the day and night.

**Undisclosed Location**

"HAHAHA, things are going to get interesting,'' said a man.

"What is it?" another person spoke.

"Nothing just that the other brat finally picked the host for our ultimate fight".

"And are you not going to go kill him Huitzilopochtli?" spoke the other person.

"Why would I? I want a good fight. It's been too long since I had one. I also just sense that he finally picked a host as I felt his power surge but I can't track him."

"I guess a fight would be good" spoke the other man.

"We are already the king of the world, nothing can stop us" Huitzilopochtli spoke "Not a lot of people even know we exist. Most people think that the Gorosei rule the world but they bow to us" he finished making the other man laugh out loud as he sat on a huge red and gold throne with the symbol of the world government in the middle.

"I wonder what my little brothers would say if they knew I achieved my goal" the man spoke. "I mean it did hurt them when they thought they killed me but luckily I had found the man with the Ope-Ope no Mi so he could perform the Immortality Operation and soon afterwards I was finally able to awaken my fruit so we could reach our ultimate power" the man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Also I know I am going to receive questions as to how the Mizu Mizu no Mi is going to work so lemme say this rn. Yes the user is going to be able to swim but he will still be weak to Seastone and the water he produces will not weaken other devil fruit users if he hits them with it or drenches them it. It would also be weak to the Goro Goro no Mi and the Hie Hie no Mi for obvious reasons.
> 
> Yes I implemented some Aztec gods into the story but of course I changed somethings and I know the names are confusing and this is really the only chapter were I will use their full names I already gave Tezcatlipoca a nickname (Tezca) and I will give Huitzilopochtli a nickname when he is mentioned again as well. I never really had anything planned for Teach so I killed him.
> 
> I used Google translator for the translations so don't kill me.
> 
> Tengoku Katto- Heaven's Cut
> 
> Rakuen no Kou- Paradise Rainfall
> 
> Tengoku no ha- Heaven's Blade
> 
> Ten no hi- Heavenly Fire
> 
> Kyofu Kyofu no Mi- Gale Gale Fruit (Wind Logia).
> 
> Taiyo Taiyo no Mi- Sun Fruit
> 
> Taifu Taifu no Mi- Typhoon Fruit (Storm Fruit: Paramecia)
> 
> Mizu Mizu no Mi- Water Logia
> 
> As for the rest of the devil fruits there canon most of you know them and if you don't well I don't want to make the end notes longer than they already are as I know some people don't read this.
> 
> About Marcos ability to control fire and all of that with the shockwaves well iykyk I do not want to spoil people. But let me just say Marco is a GOAT.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Luffy- 13
> 
> Ace,Sabo, Koala, Jewelry Bonney- 16
> 
> Yamato- Idk as I don't want to make the age gap crazy so lmk how old she should be.
> 
> Also let me know what devil fruit Yamato should have. I am leaning towards a Mythical Zoan: Model White Tiger or White Dragon but lmk if you have any ideas.
> 
> Peace out till next time I'm going to watch some wholesome anime so I can try and forget about the pain the latest chapter of Attack on Titan brought hahaha still haven't got over it.


	9. UhhAce, Sabo and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> "Word"-Speaking
> 
> 'Word'-Thoughts

**Chapter 9: Uhh Ace, Sabo and stuff...**

**With Luffy**

Luffy was currently sitting down in a lotus position in his quarters as he had finally finished the paperwork for the day and to say he was overwhelmed was an understatement he almost didn't want to be a commander because of the amount of paperwork. "Oi concentrate and forget about the paperwork you idiot" Tezca said in his mind talking to Luffy which just irritated him.

"I'm trying, it's not that easy. Why can't we go back to training to turn intangible on reflex and traveling through shadows and gravity control? I want to fly" Luffy said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Because we are in a part of the world where everybody knows haki and that ability is not as useful here as for the others you have a decent grip on them considering we have only trained for a couple of weeks also it's not that hard to master. We have to develop your other abilities and the Gura Gura no Mi as well. The best way to do that is by being able to access your dark dimension so you can train your abilities there as you won't destroy anything and time passes a little bit slower there than here so it's crucial for you getting stronger." Tezca finished explaining.

Luffy now completely understood why Tezca was being so hard on him on being able to open and access his dimension at will he could train in his dimension all he wanted without destroying anything and apparently train longer while less time passed in the real world. "So what is the time difference between here and the dimension?" Luffy asked as he wanted to make sure.

"It depends on how well you develop the dimension and develop your powers, but from the very start 1 day in the dimension is the equivalent to 2 days in the real world" Tezca responded to which Luffy just nodded as was excited on how much stronger he could get. "Also you might want to get the idea of building your own little ship".Luffy was just confused on why he would need his own ship. "I meant a little boat you could use for example that it operates with the gravity powers so when you get sent on missions or just to travel. It wouldn't hurt having your own little boat and you also have that idea that you want to set out at 17 to go from your own crew that is going to help you achieve your dreams so you have to have a way to set off from here" Tezca clarified.

Luffy know understood and he agreed that it was a good idea he continued to focus on opening his dimension as he had been trying for weeks now he continued to sit for what seemed to be an hour until his body turned into darkness even though he never attempted to turn he opened his eyes and was about to say something but notice Tezca had stars in his yes so he just guessed he was doing something right he continued to focus and then noticed the darkness was now seeping out and was covering the area forming a symbol around him it suddenly came back in and his body started turning into what seemed to be like a vortex and started absorbing himself disappearing.

When that was done he looked around and noticed that he was somewhere he had never been before. **(Looks like Gojo's domain expansion from Jujutsu Kaisen)**. Luffy stood up marveling at how everything looked before a sudden scream from Tezca brought him out of his daze. "I'm finally back! I haven't been here in so long!" he said with stars in his eyes running around.

"What is this place?" Luffy asked confused as he looked forward at what seemed to be a black hole.

"This is my domain where I mostly stayed and lived if you ever fight somebody here your darkness powers will be significantly stronger but people with strong enough haki can block your hits, but the really important this is that if you manage to bring a devil fruit eater in here they will not be able to use it they would only be able to use haki the only other person alive who has a domain is Huitzi." Tezca said while running around and jumping and he noticed Luffy looking forward at the black hole. "Looks cool doesn't it?" he said, getting Luffy's undivided attention now.

"Yeah" Luffy simply said.

"It's called a singularity or a black hole I wouldn't expect someone as dumb as you to know what it was" he folllowed trying to get Luffy mad which worked but quickly started talking again "It's something you can do if you develop your control over gravity to a certain point. Well you would have to pour a lot of darkness out and force the gravity on top of that condensing it then the gravitational pull on it would increase tremendously the pull would be so strong not even light would even be able to escape. You can do it without awakening your fruit but it will have restrictions like how many you can make and the gravitational pull but if you awaken it you will be able to make significantly more powerful ones." he finished and looked over at Luffy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Oi Tezca, have I ever told you that you're awesome" Luffy finished now laughing with stars in his eyes almost as big as when he saw the sea king meat.

"Of course I'm awesome, what do you expect?" Tezca said, crossing his arms with a grin at the praise.

"You have another domain which will make you and your haki stronger instead of your devil fruit thats Mictlans's domain though **(God of Death)** " Tezca finished and Luffy just nodded and watched Tezca focus some of his power before they dissappeared.

Luffy just had more stars in his eyes "It looks so cool it even has a shrine" **(Looks like Sukunas domain expansion from Jujutsu Kaisen)**

"You can basically do whatever you want in here as you develop your abilities the more things you will be able to do in here, but for now you can use both for training or storage" Tezca finished.

Luffy just nodded "So when can we start training?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face.

"Later right now we should go back. You need rest to make any progress. Now that you have accessed it just teleport yourself back" Tezca finished and Luffy nodded doing what he did before he started swirling disappearing and reappearing back into the real world. "I am going to help you with your devil fruits. Your brothers can help you develop your haki '' Tezca followed, to which Luffy agreed before laying down and falling asleep.

**{III}**

**1 Year Later- Luffy 14, Ace & Sabo 17**

**Dawn Island**

"Ahhh, It's finally time for us to set out Sabo!" Ace said with a smile on his face he was wearing an unbuttoned yellow dress shirt with an orange hat with 2 smileys on it on smiling and the other frowning, black shorts a blue pouch belted around his left leg, a belt and a dagger strapped onto it, black boots and a green and black bag on his back. "Are you sure you don't want to be a pirate Sabo?" he asked his blonde brother.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm going to become a revolutionary and change the world, but you know if anything happens because of how hotheaded you can be I'll be there no matter what" answered Sabo he was wearing his usual fancy clothes and his top hat with goggles around it.

"How did you even get in contact with them?" asked Ace as he still didn't understand how he managed to communicate with them.

"Well I asked Garp if he could get me in contact with Luffy and he did and gave me his transponder snail number and then I called and asked Luffy if he could get in contact with his dad so he did and told him that I wanted to be a revolutionary" Sabo finished.

"YOU TALKED TO LUFFY AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" yelled Ace grabbing Sabo by his coat smoke coming from his head.

"Well when I came down to the village to call Luffy I asked you and you said you didn't want to," Sabo said trying to calm down Ace while Makino was just giggling.

"Well you should've told me you were going to talk to Luffy" Ace said letting Sabo go before jumping down onto his little boat and as he did a ship come visible in the horizon.

"I guess my ride is here," Sabo chuckled. "Oi Ace before you go are you sure you don't want to know any information on Luffy? You haven't even wanted to see his wanted poster since you saw the first one" Sabo asked as Ace had wanted to not know anything about their little brother as he wanted to know everything when they finally met.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'll figure it out after I make a name for myself I'll beat him up and then the supposed strongest person in the world" Ace said, making Sabo's sweat drop down the back of his head at the irony.

Ace said his goodbyes to both Makino, Sabo, Dadan and the bandits had said they did not want to come but they both knew they were watching from a distance "Take care Makino. Bye Sabo make sure you get a girlfriend" he said before he set sail leaving behind a laughing Makino and a flushed and irritated Sabo.

Couple of minutes later the ship arrived at the coast where Sabo and Makino were still standing. "Are you Sabo?" called out a female voice. When the 2 looked up they saw someone sitting on the railing. She had orange short hair with a newsboy cap with gold goggles, a pink shirt with a frilly collar, a maroon short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings with brown high heeled boots.

Sabo immediately had a blush on his cheeks once he saw the girl that Makino did not miss "I guess it won't be too hard to get a girlfriend now" Makino whispered in his ear as she giggled as Sabo even got a bigger blush on his face.

Sabo just shook his head before finally being able to speak again "Yeah that's me" he replied and the girl simply just smiled.

"Then you should board the ship, we can't stay here that long" spoke another person from the ship. Once Sabo saw him his eyes were wide open with stars as he finally saw a fishman he had always considered them awesome and wanted to meet a new one and Luffy talking about Fishman island years ago just made his curiosity bigger.

"COOL! You're a real fishman" Sabo said now acting like a fangirl. Which made everybody there sweatdrop but the fishman smiled at not being discriminated against by a human.

"Yes my name is Hack" the fishman replied and Sabo hugged Makino saying his goodbyes before jumping on the ship and soon anchor was raised and the ship was off Sabo stayed looking back at the island until it was out of sight before going to look for a person on the ship as he needed to make a call.

He came across Koala and immediately had a light brush "Um do you have a transponder snail? I need to call my little brother" Sabo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww you have a little brother. Yeah we have some but I have to be with you or somebody else for now because you know to make sure you don't leak any information and you are new so we have to make sure you are trustworthy even though Dragon-san personally sent us to get you" she said as Sabo nodded before following her.

*Purupurupuru* *Purupuru* *Ka'chack*

"Hello, this is Monkey D. Luffy, who is this?" spoke Luffy.

When Koala heard this she paled a little as she heard the name and saw the snail which now had a straw hat on it's head and a scar under it's left eye. She knew who that person was as he was in the newspaper a lot. Sabo just smiled before speaking "Oi Luffy it's me Sabo" he said in a happy tone.

"Sabo!" Luffy happily said in a cheerful tone. "How are you? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, I got picked up from the island some time ago" he responded.

"So you and Ace finally set out, huh. Hopefully I'll see you guys again soon and if that shitty dad of mine does anything let me know so I can go there and beat him up" Luffy said in a laughing tone.

When Koala heard this she was confused as to what he meant. "I don't think Dragon-san would do anything," Sabo said, rubbing the back of his head but just made Koalas jaw drop at what she heard.

"EEHHHHH. Dragon has a son?!" she spoke, getting the attention of Luffy and Sabo.

"Oops probably shouldn't have said that I didn't know you had another person in the room" he laughed. "Eh Sabo what is she doing in your room have you already got a girlfriend after spending less than a day on the ship I don't want to be an uncle already so slow down" Luffy said in a suggestive tone making both Sabo and Koala have a deep blush.

"You idiot" both of them said out loud.

"Shishi, just kidding" Luffy laughed on the other side of the line.

Sabo just sighed "Thank you for reaching out to your dad and giving me the opportunity to be a revolutionary Luffy" Sabo spoke.

"Don't worry about it, that's what brothers are for as long as you treat me to some meat when we meet again" Luffy said, making Sabo's sweat drop as he knew how much Luffy could eat especially meat. The 2 continued to talk for sometime until Sabo finally had to go and they said their goodbyes and hung up on the line.

"So the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is your little brother and he is Dragon-san's son" Koala said, still absorbing all the information.

"Hehe, yeah we met when we were little and he stayed on the island for 2 years before leaving, but I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything " Sabo responded. Koala just nodded in understanding as it was none of her business and it would also not be good if people found out Dragon had a son.

**{III}**

Luffy was currently in Curiels and Fossas workshop working on the engine that would work with his gravity manipulation. He was almost done as he had been working on it for 6 months and with the help of Tezca he had been developing it to where it wouldn't break and the higher pressure of gravity he applied the faster it would go while working on the engine he had had asked Jiru to help him build the boat which was made of the treasure tree adam and had seastone on the bottom of it and it could hold 3 people at a time. "I should be finished with the engine soon and after that all I have to do is paint it and set up a sail so we can still move even when I'm not using my powers" Luffy said out loud leaning back in his seat.

"And what color are you going to paint?" Jiru asked.

"Black with some Red maybe I'll change it later" Luffy said sighing as he was tired.

"Well we should be finished by the end of the week and you can finally take it out although I don't know why you wanted a boat since you learned to fly" Jiru said.

"Well sometimes I just want to lay back and let the sea take me" Luffy said. "Don't worry since you helped me I'll change the gravity on you so you can fly later" Luffy said as he knew anyone who wasn't Marco immediately agreed to the condition. Jiru simply grinned before both of them continued to work for some time until they made their way to the deck for a break.

When they got there all of the commanders were sitting down next to pops Jiru went to go sit and Luffy was about to follow until he saw News Coos and called it over and got a newspaper. He started reading walking toward where everybody was until he saw a poster and suddenly screamed in happiness getting everybody's attention.

"What is it yoi?" asked Marco with a raised eyebrow at why Luffy was so happy.

"They got bounties!" Luffy said out loud making the commanders and Whitebeard more confused Luffy noticed and just showed them the poster.

**Wanted!**

**Dead or Alive!**

**Portgas D. Ace**

**Epithet: Fire Fist Ace**

**Bounty:40,000,000**

**Wanted!**

**Dead or Alive!**

**Sabo**

**Bounty: 35,000,000**

"It also says that they ate devil fruit which is new. Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi and Sabo ate the Kyofu Kyofu no Mi so he is a wind man, shishishi. Sabo said before that if he ate a devil fruit he would want it to be something with lightning but his wind logia would be superior to lightning and Ace's fruit and lightning would cancel each other but it is superior to Sabo's wind" Luffy said.

The commanders just smiled as they saw how happy Luffy was but were still curious on who the 2 were. "That's a good starting bounty, but who are they Luffy?" asked Thatch.

"Those are the 2 brothers I made in the East Blue see both of them even have the same necklace as me'' he said pointing at the posters and the commanders nodded as they saw. "They always talked about being pirates and being free although Sabo ended up becoming a revolutionary, but me and Ace are probably going to cross paths soon I mean he did say he wanted to be big to where everybody knew his name so I wouldn't be surprised if he challenged pops" Luffy sighed which made the other commanders just laugh.

"GURARA, there are always brats who want to make a name for themselves" Whitebeard laughed "We will see what happens if he comes to challenge us maybe he will even become my son" he said putting a smile on Luffy's face at the possibility.

"Luffy, when are you going to take off those gravity bracelets yoi?" asked Marco looking at the black and purple bracelets on his wrist.

"Whenever I'm in a serious fight against somebody strong and need to take them off their good for training" Luffy simply replied.

**{III}**

**Couple of Months Later**

"Oi captain there's a marine ship close to us" said a man with a mask over his eyes he had spiky long light blue hair wearing a coat which stretches down to his knees.

Ace looked with a mouth stuffed with food he was about to talk before he fell asleep all of a sudden making everybody sweat drop until moments later when he woke back up and swallowed his food "Why is it my problem? And why are they here, isn't this supposed to be a lawless area?" asked Ace.

"Well they don't seem like the good marines from what I saw they had prisoners and mentioned they were going to sell them as slaves" finished Masked Deuce who is the first crew member of the Spade pirates.

When Ace heard this he was serious as he, Sabo, and Luffy all hated the idea of slavery. When they were all together at Dawn island Luffy sometimes told them about how there were so many slaves on the Sabaody Archipelago and as soon as he arrived here he saw how true it was but he was advised not to do anything as it would draw too much attention. "Then let's go have some fun" Ace said as he finished the food and walked out the bar with his crew following behind.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they saw the marine ship who had set anchor. They got closer until they couldn't get any closer without getting spotted as they wanted to get this over with his as fast as they could without drawing to much attention Ace stood up "Stay here until the fighting starts" he said before jumping away and then on top of the ship he could have destroyed the majority of the ship with his devil fruit powers but that would most likely kill of the slaves and well that would ruin one of the reasons he was here.

As soon as he jumped on the railing of the ship all of the marines were on alert as they recognized the rookie he had been a pirate for a year and had reached Sabaody "Yo how's it going" he said before he started attacking " **Higan"** he called out pointing both index and middle fingers forward like guns before shooting bullets of compressed flame forward hitting a good amount of the marine soldiers.

As soon as the spade pirates saw the attack the rest rushed the ship and started battle. The battle did not last long as none of the low rank marines could even hurt Ace. The crew went down to the holding cells were they saw a lot of people ranging from men, kids, and woman Ace and the rest of his crew quickly started opening up all of the doors and then they finally went for the last cell which was at the end and saw a woman who was chained up from the arms and legs tied down on a table.

Ace was going forward to open the door to the cell until he touched it and instantly felt weak "Damn thats seastone" Ace said as he fell down feeling weak.

"I got it" spoke Deuce before taking the keys and opening the door and going to unchain the person. "She seems to be knocked out" he spoke up before carrying her out of the cell.

"Let's take her back to the ship until she gets up and we'll see what she wants to do" Ace said getting back up Deuce just nodded as the rest of the crew all walked out and headed towards their ship.

**{III}**

It had been a couple of hours since the crew had been back at the ship and Ace was taking a nap until being woken up by someone yelling his name when he went towards the railing and looked down he saw a marine he was pretty familiar with "What do you want Isuka?" Ace asked, looking at the female marine who had been chasing him for quite some time.

"Come off your ship I want to talk to you" she responded.

Ace was curious as to why she wanted to talk to him he didn't dislike her as she was a good marine in his books but to make sure he brings with them in case something happened and he soon hoped down and walked with her way from the ship to talk.

The 3 had been walking for a couple of hours just talking until Isuka had been called and had to go. Ace and Deuce kept walking and ended up in the slums of Sabaody they saw the kids starving and decided to give their kids food. They were with the kids for a couple of minutes until they noticed Isuka and another marine approaching them.

"Who are you and why are you here ?" Ace asked the new marine who was with Isuka as he did not recognize him.

"I am Vice Admiral Draw as for why I am here. I have been sent here to look for you" the vice admiral responded making Ace raise his eyebrow as to why he was looking for him. The vice admiral pulled out an envelope which made him even more confused until Isuka spoke up and said that it was from the Five Elders and was a letter offering him the chance to join the warlords.

"I refuse. I don't like the Shichibukai system" Ace said but noticed the grin on the vice admiral's face.

"I can agree with you on that pirate scum" he said before infusing his leg in armament haki and kicking Ace catching him off guard and sending him flying back, Deuce quickly grabbed the kids who were nearby and carried them away.

Ace quickly got back up 'Damn I heard of armament haki and it being a way to hurt logias but I did not expect it to hurt like that' he thought to himself before getting up shooting flames from his palm toward the vice admiral, but was shocked when he reveals flamethrowers under his arms he used them against Ace's attack but what he saw next made him panic as he saw the flames light up the slums and soon everything was catching fire "SHIT!" He yelled out loud before going to help the children. He tried to control the flames and put them out but couldn't as they are too strong, he was soon joined by Isuka as they both started to get the children away while Deuce had gone back to hold Draw off.

Deuce held off and punched the vice admiral across the face but it did no damage and was just kicked back through a wall. The vice admiral quickly rushed back in but Deuce managed to dodge and quickly removed Draw's fuel tank from his flamethrower but was caught and about to get punched again until Ace came from behind punching Draw forcing him to let go off Deuce.

"The kids are safe. I'll take care of this asshole" Ace said before going back in to fight and overwhelmed Draw in terms of fighting but could not do damage due to the armament haki. Draw grabs Ace by the throat and slams him down. "You're a coward doing all this to children just for capturing a single pirate" Ace tried his best to talk but was having a hard time as he was being held down.

"Burning down innocents does not matter as long as you take pirate scum out of this world" Draw said out loud. Draw pulled his arm back about to finish Ace but before he could the fuel tank which had been removed and left on the ground exploded sending both of them flying back injuring them.

"Then you are nothing but a coward and even worse scum" Ace yells out before rushing back in and overwhelming Draw in combat once more but this time managing to cause damage as he is unknowingly using armament haki. Deuce looked on surprised as Ace was using that sort of haki whie Isuka was down crying as the person that had saved her just revealed he saw the deaths of innocents as a good price for the death of pirates.

Draw was now one one knee bleeding from all of the damage he had taken; he was about to get back up until he saw Ace pull his fist back. " **Hiken** " Ace yelled out before putting as much of his power he could into it and hit the vice admiral head on and sent him flying back. Ace fell one knee breathing hard as he felt exhausted.

**{III}**

"I guess this is goodbye" spoke Isuka to Ace and Deuce as she was going to take the kids to the navy base and Ace was going on to the New World.

"I guess so I want to leave before getting anymore attention" Ace said as he said his goodbyes to the kids and the marine that he had gotten quite close to. As they were walking back to their ship they got intercepted by a squad of marines. "Shit I'm still tired from that fight" Ace hissed out.

"Yeah well we got to keep fighting" Deuce said getting ready for another fight. Ace and Deuce got in their stances and the marines started rushing until a blast of power washed over everybody and knocked the marines all out and made the hair on Ace and Deuce's neck all point up and on edge.

"Who the hell?" Ace said as he felt the power wash over then they saw a man walking towards them. He had white hair and a white beard with round glasses, he was wearing a simple shirt, shorts, and sandals. "Who the hell are you?" asked Ace on edge as he noticed the man was paying attention to him.

The man just looked at Ace until he started laughing "Hahaha, I am just doing a favor for someone" he finished.

"And who would that be?" Ace asked curiously as he wondered who was looking out for him.

"One of the people who has the same necklace as you. He came here a couple months ago and asked me if I could keep an eye out for his brother and help him if he got into too much trouble, he said you were hot headed and stubborn and got yourself into bad situations" the man finished. Ace's eyes widened in realization.

"So you know my little brother?" asked Ace to which the man simply nodded but made Deuces eyes widen as he didn't know his captain had brothers. "And where is he now?" he asked.

"Somewhere in the New World or maybe Fishman island he spends a lot of time there visiting his other family and waiting for someone to return, but he spends most of it looking for somebody" the man simply finished.

Ace simply nodded "Well Thank you for helping me but when I see him again I'm going to beat him up. Him looking over me makes me feel like I'm a little kid. I'm already 18 and he's barely about to turn 15." Ace said which made the man laugh.

"Well I don't know about you beating him up, but good luck on your journey I'm sure you will run into him soon" the man said before walking off. 'So that is Roger's son they do look alike' Rayleigh thought to himself walking off.

"So you have a brother?" Deuce asked as they headed to the ship.

"Yeah he's my little brother but he's a monster even though he's younger when we were together he beat me a lot more than I could beat him, but I'm pretty sure that I can beat him now" Ace said as they walked off.

**{III}**

The Spade pirates were now on Fishman island relaxing on the deck as they had been here for a couple days and were going to set off as the ship had barely finished being coated. They were about to set off but suddenly the door to the infirmary was swung open. "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" asked the woman they had saved at Sabaody she had long light pink hair purple eyes and anti-eyebrow below her right eye.

"Oi calm down you were being held in a cell at a marine ship on Sabaody so we rescued you and since we didn't know what to do with you we just brought you on to our ship and treated you. So what is your name?" Ace responded.

The woman relaxed a little but was still on guard. "My name is Jewelry Bonney" she responded Ace was about to say something until he heard her stomach growl and everybody broke out into laughter.

"Hahaha seems like you're hungry so let's go onto the island and eat before we set off" Ace said as he and the crew walked off Bonney on guard following behind them.

When they got to a restaurant and started eating to say they were shocked was an understatement the woman was eating out the entire restaurant by herself it looked like she ate as much or if not more than Ace. "Oi Ace I think you got some competition now" said a crewmember making everyone laugh at their captain whose mouth was full with meat.

Ace simply chuckled but blushed when he looked over at the woman. "So what am I going to do?" asked Bonney, catching Ace off guard with the question.

"Um I don't know you didn't get up on Sabaody and we couldn't stay there so we just brought you with us" Ace responded "But I mean you could come with us or stay here and wait to go back" Ace followed.

Bonney thought about it she already knew they were pirates as when they were walking away she turned around to look at the ship she noticed the jolly roger she didn't mind being a pirate and the captain seemed trustworthy and made her feel safe for some reason "I guess I'm a pirate now but you better have enough food" she said stuffing more pizza in her mouth.

'She's like a glutton' Ace thought in his mind but went back to eating and soon there was a eating contest between the 2 which ended in a tie and the crew having to carry the both as they were complaining they ate too much. The crew were walking back to their ship taking a route they had never been through before as this was their last day there it was uneventful until Ace saw a flag which grabbed his attention.

He suddenly hopped off the back of his crew member who was carrying him "So that's Whitebeards flag" said Ace to himself grabbing the attention of his crew curious as to what he was going to do **"Jujika"** Ace called out and placed his index fingers in a cross and shooting a cross shaped column of fire forward burning Whitebeards flag.

The Spade pirates and all of the fishmen who had watched what happened all had stopped everything they were doing and looking at Ace with wide eyes and their face pale as all color seemed to disappear from their shock and fear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Bonney as she had barely joined the crew and the first thing his captain does is burn the flag of one of the emperors and the strongest man in the world.

"I'm going to take Whitebeard's head either way" Ace said before walking off leaving a shocked crew behind before they started running to catch up and get on the ship as they did not want to stay there any longer after the stunt their captain pulled off.

"Did you see what that human did?" spoke a tall blue fishman with, and "02" tattooed on his chest.

"Yeah we should tell Captain Hordy maybe he will make his move so we can take over this island and get our revenge on those filthy humans" responded a much smaller red fishman who had sharp teeth. The other fishman nodded before they walked off towards the fishman district.

**{III}**

**Couple of Hours Later**

Luffy was currently getting things ready for a trip in his quarters. "Oi Tezca, do you think I should take a kimono?" asked Luffy.

"How am I supposed to know it's not like I've ever been there" Tezca simply answered.

"Your useless for advice" answered Luffy which just made Tezca have a tick mark on his forehead and they started arguing but were stopped when Luffy heard a knock on the door.

"Luffy you in there yoi?" asked Marco knocking on the door bringing Luffy and Tezca out of the argument they were having in Luffy's head.

"Yeah I'm here" Luffy answered and soon Marco opened the door and came in. "You need something glowing turkey?" Luffy asked trying to irritate Marco.

"Hahaha funny little monkey, but I came to see if you could do something," said Marco, getting Luffy's attention. "Can you go and see what's happening on Fishman island. Fukaboshi recently called us and said there was an issue with a pirate crew that occurred. He didn't say what specifically but apparently something happened and since you were already going out on a trip I thought you could and check" Marco finished saying.

"Yeah I'll go. I wanted to see how Shira was doing either way" Luffy said before using his devil fruit powers, opening a hole in the air before throwing his bag into it to store it in his dimension.

"How long is going to take you to get there?" Marco asked.

"Around 5 days since we are not really that close" Luffy answered before getting up. They both exited the room and walked toward the deck so Luffy could start saying his goodbyes. "Bye everyone. Thanks for taking care of the paperwork Thatch" said Luffy before darkness started flowing out of his body forming a portal on the side of the ship and out falling his boat he then jumped on it before using his gravity powers so it would take off leaving behind a furious Thatch as he was stuck with the paperwork.

**{III}**

**Couple Days Later**

"What are you doing Hody?" asked Jimbei as he was chained down in the plaza by Fishman. He had recently come back as the first prince had called and said something happened but he was not expecting that he would be ambushed by fishmen as soon as he returned but what shocked him even more is that Otohime had returned but was chained up as well.

"Jahahaha, I am taking over this island the stupid queen being back is just a bonus. She almost killed me when she saw me and what I was doing but all it takes is to have swords to her children's throat and threaten to end their lives before she turns into a coward" Hordy laughed in the middle of the plaza being surrounded by thousands of fishmen.

"Why are you doing this Hody?" asked Otohime as she looked forward with tears in her eyes at her children all chained up and Shirahoshi who was next to her who had tears in her eyes looking at her bloodied brothers.

"Because all of you are cowards and idiots. You try to befriend humans and live together as if we are equals, but WE ARE NOT we are superior in every way we can live in both land and water while they can't and we will kill humans to where they bow before us like the inferior beings they are" Hody yelled out loud earning cheers from the Fishmen.

"And what will you do when the good old man Whitebeard finds out about what you did?He will chase you all down and Luffy-kun will not stop looking for you until you are all dead if you hurt his family!" yelled out Jimbei which made Otohime look down when she heard her son's name as she did not know how he would feel about her leaving all of them. Luffy and him had gotten closer ever since Luffy had become a commander and he saw how deeply he cared about his family and how ruthless he could be to anyone who threatened and hurt them.

"We will just kill them! They are just humans. We are a crew of 50,000 fishmen and more will join us, jahahaha" Hody still laughed.

"You can't kill them, you are weak! You are signing a death sentence and when Luffy-kun finds you after what you have done he will make sure you suffer before you die you should stop this right now Hody!" yelled Jimbei once again trying to end this before it got even more out of hand.

"Jahahaha, we will see after all you are nothing but a human lap dog aren't you Jimbei" Hody laughed and mocked Jimbei. "And the queen is nothing but a hypocrite she always said to be peaceful with humans so they could live without discrimination but when one killed her idiot of a husband she killed the human in his cell out of hatred then quickly fled the island like a coward" Hody finished as Otohime looked down in shame as it was true.

"I fled because I knew I made a mistake after I killed the human. I let hatred get the better of me and I couldn't stay here as I was not worthy to rule the island, and I still am not when I went against everything I said. I left to get stronger so I could protect my children so they could be safe" Otohime finished head still down in shame.

"Well that's going good for you is it not I will kill your sons in front of your and your daughters eyes then Vander Decken might kill her depending on her answer to marry him or not, but that wouldn't be enough for you. I won't kill you until I kill that bastard of a human you call your son I will torture him in front of your eyes than end his life why you watch everything, jahaha" Hody laughed mocking Otohime.

"Don't you dare touch any of my children!" Otohime yelled out trying to break out of the chains but got slammed into the ground by fishman who were standing behind her

Hody kept on laughing as he grabbed a sword and walked forward to Fukaboshi. "I will kill him right here so everyone who is watching will know that we now rule this island" Hody finished while the fishman watching from atop of the reef walls stayed there helpless not being to do anything as they would all be killed.

"Don't hurt my big brother" yelled Shirahoshi as Hody kept getting closer.

"Or what? You cannot do anything. The only reason you are not dead right now is because I don't feel like dealing with Vander Decken when he gets here he is going to take care of you and do whatever he wants" Hody said as he kept walking.

Hody raised the sword up with a smug grin on his face ignoring the yelling of Otohime, Jimbei, and Shirahoshi he brought down the sword but before he could cut off Fukaboshis head he was kicked and sent flying back crashing through the reef walls. Luffy grabbed the chains and broke them then grabbed and put Fukaboshi down on the ground and then doing the same with Ryuboshi and Manboshi before spreading darkness on the ground and pulling them both into the dimension so they would be safe.

He quickly disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing beside the fishman who were behind Jimbei, and his mother and little sister and knocking them all out. He quickly broke the chains of all 3 of them. "You alright Shira?" he said before floating up a little bit to wipe the tears from his little sister's eyes to which Shirahoshi just nodded.

"Oi Jimbei what happened? From what Marco told me they said it had to do with pirates not a rebellion" Luffy said as he came back down to the ground.

"The inhabitants of the fishmen district are throwing a rebellion as they want to kill all humans there hate is rooted deep into them" Jimbei responded.

Otohime stood up and was about to say something but was cut off as Luffy started talking "Let's deal with things here and we can all talk together after mom" he said smiling which made Otohime a little relieved as she saw in his eyes that he held no hatred or disappointment towards her.

"So the bastard son decides to come'", spoke Hody as he came walking through the rubble bleeding from the mouth. "Now it just makes it easier to kill you all, but can you really claim him as your son when he is a human, the same species that killed your husband Otohime" said Hody with a grin on his face.

"You're a liar" spoke Shirahoshi, grabbing everybody's attention. "It was you who killed my father. Megalo saw everything and told me what you did, you killed him then framed the human", Shirahoshi finished crying, making everybody's eyes widen.

"You killed my husband" said Otohime in a distraught voice and picked up her trident but before she could go forwards Luffy held her back.

"Don't just rush in mom the others wouldn't even let you touch him they would all attack you as soon as you got close" Luffy said holding back a furious Otohime but was surprised at how strong she was.

"Bahohoho, what happened here?" came a voice grabbing everyone's attention.

"Vander Decken",said Jimbei disdain in his voice, which immediately grabbed Luffy's attention as he heard the name he quickly looked up and saw the fishmen on top of Wadatsumi. Luffy balled his fist in anger as he had been looking for Vander Decken as he was the one who kept Shirahoshi from being free.

"Well I'm here to get the answer from my Shirahoshi so she can be my wife, bahohoho" Vander Decken laughed which made both Luffy and Otohime both seeth in rage at what he said before the could say anything Shiarahoshi spoke.

"You're not my type" she yelled which made Decken stop laughing.

"Then you can die!" he yelled out before he pulled out 2 axes and threw them at Shirahoshi but before they could hit Luffy raised his hand and made a wall of darkness in front of Shirahoshi which intercepted the axes and absorbed them.

"Oi I've been looking for you" Luffy said looking at Decken. "You're the reason my little sister has been suffering and has been trapped in a room" he said in a furious tone.

"Enough of this kill them all" Hody yelled out and quickly the fishmen started rushing forward going to attack but before they could reach Luffy released a wave of conquerors haki knocking out all 50,000 fishmen out.

"Jimbei can you take care of his commanders?" Luffy asked, to which Jimbei nodded.

"I'm taking care of Hody," Otohime said as she walked forward to which Luffy just sighed but understood.

"Then I'll take care of Decken," Luffy said before he made swords out of darkness and sent them forward to Decken but instead of hitting him head on they changed and turned into chains and wrapped around Wadatsumi and slammed him into the ground. Jimbei quickly went forward to engage the commanders leaving Luffy behind with Shirahoshi. "Oi Shira can you do me a favor and take care of your brothers" Luffy said as he spread his darkness and out of it came the 3 princes to which Shirahoshi just nodded.

**Otohime vs Hody**

"I'll kill you bitch" Hody said before sending forward water bullets which Otohime easily dodged as she was always gifted in observation haki. Otohime thrusted her trident forward but was blocked by Hody's own trident but Otohime quickly infused her leg in armament haki and kicked Hody across the face.

"That pesky ability that mermaids have that allow them to change between their tails and legs that just makes you a fake" Hody said before stuffing his mouth with some energy steroids and rushing back in to attack but Otohime dodged.

The 2 kept trading blows, Otohime infusing parts of her body in armament so she wouldn't take that much damage as her body is weak naturally. "I'm not going to lose to you Hody. I left to get strong so I could protect the people I care about" Otohime said, pushing Hody back and infusing her trident in armament and thrusting it forward, managing to stab it into his shoulder.

Hody screamed at the pain before managing to punch her back "I'll kill you and everybody you care about Otohime!" Hody yelled as he stuffed his mouth with energy steroids again and they both rushed back to fight.

**Luffy vs Decken**

Luffy jumped on top of Wadatsumi where Decken was at. "So you're the pedophile who has been keeping my little sister trapped in her room" Luffy with narrowed eyes at Decken.

"Bahohoho, it wouldn't have happened if she had just said yes to marrying me" Decken laughed which Luffy made as he quickly rushed him and hit him across the face with a haki infused punch. "You human brat take this" Decken said as threw an axe that went directly towards Luffy but did no damage as it went through him.

"You touched me but that doesn't mean you can do damage to me" Luffy said before rushing in again and kicking Decken through the reef wall. 'Mom looks like she can take off Hody and Jimbei looks like he's doing fine' Luffy thought to himself as he walked off in the direction towards where he had sent Decken.

He saw more knives and and axes head his way but paid them no mind and just let them go through him he unsheathed one of his swords before sending forward a slash attack towards Decken cutting him across the back "I'm going to kill you but not here in front of people Decken" he said as and dragged him into his dimension.

"Where am I?" Decken said, trying to get up.

"You're in my domain" said Luffy with his sword in his hand "I'm going to spare you and make it quick" Luffy said, and before Decken could react his head was cut off. "I don't like killing, but after how you made my sister suffer you deserve it. You're lucky enough that I made it quick. I'll throw you out of here when I leave this place so nobody sees you"" Luffy said to himself as he looked down at the body of the fishman before engulfing it in darkness.

When Luffy went back to the real world he saw that Jimbei had minor injuries but had defeated all of the remaining officers of Hody's group, and he saw his mother had mild injuries walking away from what seemed to be a defeated Hody.

Luffy walked towards Shirahoshi as his mother was walking towards her but quickly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Otohime with his sword brought up in a defensive stance as Hody came from behind and bit down on the sword with his jaw and shattered it 'Bastard!' Luffy thought before slamming Hody to the ground and making a quake bubble encompassing his head and using the devil fruit destroying his brain, killing him.

Luffy sighed as he looked at his shattered sword "I guess I finally have a reason to look for a higher grade sword. At Least the same rank as Sulu" he said to himself before sheathing what was left back in its scabbard and walking over to where everybody else was.

"You should have made sure he wouldn't be able to get up mom" Luffy said in a playful tone. "Oi Shira you can finally be free again Decken won't bother you again. Well let's get them to a doctor" Luffy finished.

**{III}**

It had been a couple of hours since everything had ended and Otohime, Shirahoshi, Jimbei, and Luffy were now inside the palace while the princes were still sleeping exhausted from their injuries.

"I'm sorry I left my children," Otohime said while looking at her kids.

"It's ok mom I know it wasn't easy saying you wanted to be friends and co-exist with humans then believing it was us who killed your husband then killing him going against everything you said, but what matters now is that you are able to look past your hatred when you didn't kill Hody you proved it and now you're finally back and we can spend time together" Luffy said smiling at his mother happy that she was back.

"It's ok mother I'm just glad that you are back" Shirahoshi said happily.

"I'm also glad you are back, Otohime," Jimbei said, happy that the queen was back and that the kingdom would be safe. "Luffy-kun how long will you be staying? Last time I heard was that you had been planning a trip for a couple of months" Jimbei asked.

"Oh I can stay for a week but then I have to leave as it's pretty far from here" Luffy answered which got Otohime and Shirahoshi's attention. "Don't worry Shira I'm going to go visit your dads memorial with you both before I leave" Luffy finished.

"Where are you going? Your birthday is in a couple of days so we're going to celebrate it." Otohime finished happily.

"I guess so mom, and I'm going to Wano Kuni" Luffy answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I just had no motivation for this chapter I wanted to just skip straight over it and to Wano, but I knew I couldn't so yeah I struggled. I had to start over a couple times as I didn't like how it was going and even now I don't like how it came out but I couldn't bring myself to start over again.
> 
> In case it might have confused some people Sulu was not the sword that shattered it was the other one he had since his training with Rayleigh and I just broke it well because new sword and all of that.
> 
> Higan- Fire Gun
> 
> Hiken- Fire Fist
> 
> Jujika- Cross Fire
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always Leave a Review.


	10. Need help. Not A Chapter

**Sorry, Not A Chapter. Just need some help choosing something.**

What sword should Luffy get? Not including Ame no Habakiri as Luffy already has Sulu and both of them are "Heavenly" swords or whatever and they're both mostly white so I need a different color.

Nidai Kitetsu

Enma

Shusui (If I give him Shusui he's not meeting Moria as he's in the Florian Triangle. I would just do like Kaido had it at Onigashima and Luffy found it and got it as I hate Moria, and I don't even want to think about him as I'm going to suffer enough when it's time to write Thriller Bark)

Leave a comment with your choice.

Ill try to finish the chapter as fast I can maybe the Wano part all in one chapter or maybe like 2 parts Idk yet as I have to reread everything after I finish so I can fix mistakes as I don't have a Beta Reader and well I don't like reading what I already wrote because to me it's boring as I know what happened so yeah it's a struggle with those long chapters honestly takes me 2 days to read it all as I am so bored and quit in the middle when doing it because I know what happens and all of that.

I am also going back and trying to fix the dialouge in previous chapters so it's not confusing and the story will be better, but if anybody wants to be my Beta Reader PM me any amount of help is appreciated.

I also might start a new story were Luffy ate the Pika Pika no Mi because why not that idea has just been in my head as long as this one I debated for sometime if I should write that story instead of this so yeah I'm going to start writing the first chapter of that soon maybe this weekend or after these couple of chapters.

Either that or a Naruto story as I don't want to burn myself out and get bored of writing this story because I want to complete it and I will try my hardest to do it as I hate unfinished stories and hopefully I don't end up being a hypocrite by not finishing this story but if don't I'll put it up for adoption so it has a chance of being finished or just do a summary of how it was going to end.

Also Luffy is not freeing Wano and beating Kaido rn and all of that well because he might be strong, but not that strong, yet.

You all stay safe and if you struggling and need somebody to talk to PM me I care about all of you and remember you have family and friends that care about you keep your head up. Surround yourself with genuine people and be yourself don't try to impress anyone do what makes you happy. Just put yo favorite music on and just vibe times going to get better.

Yeah I got carried away and went into way more than just choosing a sword but whatever I just wanted to make somethings clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes  
> Of course leave a review on what you think about it or if you want to ask me something.
> 
> That's it for the first chapter of my first ever story. I'm sorry if it sucks and is rough or repetitive on the transitions between dialogue and events as I have always struggled with that. About the story I always liked this What If and ever since I saw how Whitebeard referred to his crew and treated them, since Marineford I always imagined what would happen if Luffy was raised by them so that is why I wrote it.
> 
> I have a rough idea of how the story is going to progress as I have multiple choices as to how it can go and scenarios and the possible DF or DFs Luffy is going to have as I have ideas as to how that can happen. I also have possible pairings in mind but they can always change so you can always suggest but I will not do Yaoi there is a 0% chance I do it I’m sorry it just does not appeal to me. I will make this clear rn as I know I'm going to get flamed but I don't want to get flamed for this. 
> 
> Yes he is going to meet Sabo and Ace and establish their brotherhood, I have an idea on how it's going to happen. Of course you can always leave suggestions by leaving a review or just PM me well if anybody even sees the story.
> 
> I also am going to shout out some stories you most likely have already read but I got a lot of inspiration from them and how I’m going to do some things. They are all from FanFiction.Net I do not know if they are on AO3 you can also find my story there also.
> 
> 1: The Beginning of a Future Pirate King by xXDia-RoseXx
> 
> 2: Unexpected Emergencies by blueh
> 
> 3: To Save A Brothers Life by Rikaeus (Is Yaoi if your into that)
> 
> If I use something inspired from your story which you do not want me to use just PM me and I will delete the chapter in which the particular thing was used in.


End file.
